interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Basco/basco-espaniol
a! → ¡ah! * aba → antepasado, ancestro * abade → abad * abade → sacerdote, cura * abantaila → ventaja, beneficio, comodidad * abarka → abarca * abatari → ojeador que lanza el cimbel en la palomería * abatari → persona que agita el trapo blanco de nombre xathar en la caza de la paloma para espantarla, a fin de que vaya hacia la red. Se le llama también: xathar, es decir, igual que el trapo blanco que agita * abegi → acogimiento, acogida, recepción, recibimiento * abegi-bilkura → reunión de recepción * abegi-mintzaira → discurso de recepción * abendu → diciembre * aberasgo → riqueza * aberastasun → riqueza, fortuna * aberaste → enriquecimiento * aberastu, aberats, aberasten (da) → enriquecerse, hacerse rico * aberastu, aberats, aberasten (du) → enriquecer, hacer rico * aberats → rico, acaudalado, hacendado, potentado, próspero, acomodado * abere → animal, bestia, bruto * aberetu, abere, aberetzen (da) → embrutecerse * aberetu, abere, aberetzen (du) → embrutecer * aberri → patria, pueblo de los antepasados * Aberri-Egun(a) → Día de la Patria Vasca * abertzale → patriota, nacionalista * abertzaleagotu, abertzaleago, abertzaleagotzen (da) → hacerse más patriota * abertzalego → patriotismo, nacionalismo * abertzalekeria → patriotería, chauvinismo * abertzalero → patriotero, chauvinista * abertzaletasun → patriotismo, nacionalismo * abertzaletu, abertzale, abertzaletzen (da) → hacerse patriota * abiadura → marcha, curso * aburu → opinión, parecer, juicio, idea, criterio * -en aburuan → en opinión de, según (la opinión o parecer de), a juicio de * aburukide → correligionario, que tiene la misma opinión que otro * -en aburuz → en opinión de, según (la opinión o parecer de), a juicio de * adar → cuerno (musical) * adar → rama * adar → rama, sección * adarkide → miembro de la sección * adats → cabellera, melena * adei → deferencia, cortesía, respeto * adelatu, adela, adelatzen (du) → estrenar * adi egon (da) → estar atento, atender * adibide → ejemplo, medio de entender * adibidez → por ejemplo * adierazi, adieraz, adierazten (da) → expresarse, exprimirse, explicarse, exponerse, remarcarse, indicarse, declararse, significarse * adierazi, adieraz, adierazten (du, dio) → expresar, exprimir, explicar, exponer, remarcar, indicar, declarar, significar * adierazpen → explicación, expresión, exposición, declaración, significación * adikuntza → comprensión, entendimiento * adimen → inteligencia, entendimiento, juicio, mente, talento * adimendu → entendimiento, inteligencia * adimendudun → con entendimiento, inteligente * adin → edad * adin heldu → edad madura * adina → tanto como * adio → adiós * adiskidantza → amistad * adiskide → amigo, compañero * adiskide berri → amigo reciente, nuevo amigo * adiskidego → amistad * adiskide-kooperazio → cooperación con los amigos * adiskidetasun → amistad, compañerismo, armonía * adiskidetu, adiskide, adiskidetzen (da) → hacerse amigo, amigarse, amistarse, reconciliarse * adiskidetu, adiskide, adiskidetzen (du) → hacerse amigo de, amigarse o amistarse con, hacer amistad con, ganar la amistad de, reconciliarse con * aditu, adi, aditzen (da) → entenderse, comprenderse * aditu, adi, aditzen (da) → percibirse * aditu, adi, aditzen (du) → darse cuenta, enterarse, escuchar, atender * aditu, adi, aditzen (du) → entender, comprender * aditu, adi, aditzen (du) → percibir * aditzapen → atención * adore → ánimo, fuerza vital, energía, valentía, valor, coraje, aliento, arrojo, espíritu * adostu, ados, adosten (da) → adaptarse, concordar, quedar de acuerdo * adostu, ados, adosten (du) → adaptar, hacer concordar, poner de acuerdo * afaldu, afal, afalzen (du) → cenar * afaltiar → invitado a la cena, convidado a cenar * afari → cena * ageri izan (da, zaio) → aparecer, presentarse, manifestarse, notarse * agerkizun → situación futura, avenimiento, acontecimiento, evento * agerpen → aparición, manifestación, presentación, apariencia, fenómeno, surgimiento * agerrarazi, agerraraz, agerrarazten (du, dio) → hacer aparecer, manifestar, reflejar, hacer patente, dar prueba de, indicar, señalar * agertu, ager, agertzen (da, zaio) → aparecer, manifestarse, presentarse, asomar, comparecer * agertu, ager, agertzen (da, zaio) → parecer, resultar * agertzapen → aparición, apariencia * agertze → aparición, manifestación, presentación, surgimiento * agi izan (da) → aparecer, presentarse, manifestarse * agian → quizá, quizás, tal vez, acaso, igual, por lo visto, puede ser * agindu, agin, agintzen (du, dio) → mandar, ordenar, asignar, disponer, decretar, prescribir, recetar, preceptuar, permitir. ? * agindu, agin, agintzen (du, dio) → prometer * agintza → mandato, orden, disposición * agiri → manifiesto, resolución, informe, declaración, bando, documento, acta, certificado, escritura, expediente * agiri izan (da, zaio) → aparecer, presentarse, manifestarse * agitu, agi, agitzen (du) → actuar, obrar, realizar, proceder, intervenir, influir, tratar * agitze → tratamiento * agitzeke → sin actuar * -ago → más * agortu, agor, agortzen (da) → secarse, agostarse * agortu, agor, agortzen (du) → secar, agostar, desecar * -agotu, -ago, -agotzen (da) → hacerse más * -agotu, -ago, -agotzen (du) → hacer más * agur → saludo (lo mismo a la llegada que al partir), ave, hola, adiós * agur egin (du, dio) → saludar * agur eman (du) → saludar * agure → viejo, anciano * agurgarri → respetable, venerable * agurkatu, agurka, agurkatzen (du) → saludar * agurtu, agur, agurtzen (du) → celebrar * agurtu, agur, agurtzen (du) → saludar * agurtze → salutación, saludo * ahabale → honda * ahaide → pariente, familiar * ahaidego-botere → poder o autoridad del clan o parentela * ahaiko → parentesco * ahaiko → pariente * ahal → poder, capacidad, facultad, esfuerzo * ahal den ... -en(a) → lo más... que se pueda, lo más posible * ahal izan (da,zaio) → poder * ahal izate → poder, capacidad, facultad * ahal ukan (du, dio) → poder * ahaldun → poderoso, capaz * ahalegin → esfuerzo * ahalguztidun → todopoderoso, omnipotente * ahalguztidungo → omnipotencia * ahalke → vergüenza * ahalke gabe → desvergonzadamente * ahalke izan (da) → tener o sentir vergüenza, avergonzarse * ahalkegabe → sinvergüenza, desvengonzado, insolente * ahalkegabekeria → desvergüenza, sinvergüencería * ahalkeizun → infamia, deshonra * ahalkeizun → vergüenza, timidez * ahalketsu → vergonzoso, tímido * ahalketu, ahalke, ahalketzen (da) → avergonzarse * ahalketu, ahalke, ahalketzen (du) → avergonzar * ahalkez bete (da) → avergonzarse, tener o sentir vergüenza, llenarse de vergüenza * ahalkez bete (du) → avergonzar, llenar de vergüenza * ahalmen → poder, capacidad, facultad * ahamen → bocado * ahantzarazi, ahantzaraz, ahantzarazten (du) → hacer olvidar * ahantzi, ahantz, ahanzten (da, zaio) → olvidarse * ahantzi, ahantz, ahanzten (du) → olvidar * ahanzkor → olvidadizo, desmemoriado * ahapaldi → copla * ahapaldi → estrofa * ahapaldi → injuria * ahar → querella * ahari → carnero * ahate → pato,ánade * ahidura → aflicción * ahidura → cansancio, fatiga, rendimiento, inanición, extenuación * ahitu, ahi, ahitzen (da) → agotarse, secarse, acabarse * ahitu, ahi, ahitzen (da) → desfallecer, fatigarse mucho * ahitu, ahi, ahitzen (du) → agotar, secar, acabar * ahitu, ahi, ahitzen (du) → hacer desfallecer, fatigar mucho * ahizpa → hermana (de mujer) * aho → boca * aho batez → unánimemente, por unanimidad * aho zabalik → boquiabierto, con la boca abierta * aho zabalik utzi (du) → dejar boquiabierto, dejar estupefacto, pasmar, dejar pasmado * ahobizar → filo * ahogozo → baba, saliva * ahogozoa jalgi (zaio) → caérsele (a uno) la baba * ahokada → bocado, bocanada * aholkari → consultivo * aholkatu, aholka, aholkatzen (du, dio) → aconsejar, sugerir, exhortar * aholku → consejo, sugerencia, asesoramiento * ahoskatu, ahoska, ahoskatzen (du) → pronunciar * ahoskatze → pronunciación * ahots → voz * ahotz → cascarilla o envoltura del grano de trigo, cascabillo * ahotz → erizo de la castaña * ahotz → paja trillada * ahoz aho → oralmente, verbalmente, de boca en boca * ahul → débil, flojo, lánguido * ahuldu, ahul, ahultzen (da) → debilitarse, aflojarse, volverse flojo, flaquear, flojear * ahuldu, ahul, ahultzen (du) → debilitar, aflojar, relajar * ahuleria → debilidad * ahulezia → debilidad, flaqueza * ahulki → débilmente * ahuñe → cabrito, cabritilla * ahuntz → cabra * ahur → cóncavo * ahur → palma de la mano * ahur → puñado * ahutz → carrillo, moflete * ahutzak → carrillos, mofletes * ahutzak → fauces, tragaderas * aiduru → solicito, diligente, esperando * aiduru egon (da) → estar esperando * aiduru gelditu (da) → quedarse esperando * -en aiduru izan (da) → esperar o aguardar, estar esperando o aguardando * aienatu, aiena, aienatzen (da) → desaparecer, ahuyentarse, esfumarse * aieru → sospecha, conjetura, suposición * aieru eduki (du) → sospechar, conjeturar * aihen → amarradero de lanchas, prois, noray * aihen → cantar antiguo * aihen → sarmiento, pámpano, tallo leñoso y trepador * aihen → travesaño, lugar en que se cruzan muchas vigas en el tejado * aihen → vid, viña * aiher → capaz, dispuesto, decidido * aiher → propensión, inclinación, tendencia * aiher → rencor, tirria, inquina, encono, aversión * aiher → suposición * aiher izan (da) → estar dispuesto, estar decidido, intentar * aiherkunde → tendencia, inclinación, propensión * aihertu, aiher, aihertzen (du) → oponer * aingeru → ángel * aingerutto → angelito * aintza → gloria * aintzira → laguna * aipagarri → digno de mención, digno de ser citado, notable * aipamen → mención, mención honorífica * aipatu, aipa, aipatzen (du, dio) → citar, mencionar, referirse a, indicar * aipatze → mención, cita, referencia * aipu → cita, mención, referencia * aire → aire * aireko → avión * aire-oldarkatze → ataque aéreo * ait- → ojalá, plegue a Dios, quiera el cielo * aita → padre * aitor egin (dio) → confesar * aitortu, aitor, aitortzen (du, dio) → confesar * aitortu, aitor, aitortzen (du, dio) → reconocer, admitir, confesar * aitortze → confesión * aitortze → reconocimiento * aitzakia → pretexto, excusa, disculpa * aitzin → delante, parte anterior * aitzina → adelante * aitzina joate → avance, adelanto, progreso * aitzinabide → progreso, proceso, desarrollo * aitzinago → más adelante * aitzinagotu, aitzinago, aitzinagotzen (da) → ir más adelante * aitzinagotu, aitzinago, aitzinagotzen (du) → llevar más adelante * aitzinamendu → progreso, avance, adelanto, desarrollo * aitzinapen → avance, progreso, adelanto * aitzinat → adelante, hacia adelante * aitzinatu, aintzina, aitzinatzen (da) → ir adelante, adelantarse, avanzar, progresar, seguir * aitzinatu, aitzina, aitzinatzen (du) → llevar adelante, adelantar, hacer avanzar, hacer progresar, promover, impulsar hacia delante, dar ánimo * aitzinatzaile → progresista, que hace avanzar o progresar * aitzinatzapen → avance, progreso, adelanto * aitzinatze → avance, progreso, adelanto * aitzina-urrats → paso (hacia) adelante * aitzindari → jefe * aitzinean → anteriormente, antes * -en aitzinean → antes de, anteriormente a, con anterioridad a * -en aitzinean → delante de, frente a, enfrente de * aitzinean → delante, en la parte anterior * aitzin-solas → prefacio, introducción, preámbulo, prólogo * aitzitik → al contrario, por el contrario, contrariamente * aizkora → hacha * aizun → falso * -aizun → falso, pseudo- * akelarre → aquelarre * aker → macho cabrío, cabrón, chivo * akitu, aki, akitzen (da) → cansarse mucho * akitu, aki, akitzen (du) → cansar mucho * akordio → acuerdo, convenio, pacto * akort → de acuerdo, conforme * akort egon (da) → estar de acuerdo, estar conforme(s), coincidir * akort izan (da) → estar de acuerdo, estar conforme(s), coincidir * ala → pasto, acción de pastar * ala → tormento, sufrimiento * alaba → hija * alabatto → hijita * alafede → a la fe, a la he, alahé * alai → alegre, jovial * alargun → viudo, viuda * alarguntsa → viuda * alartze → umbral * alatu, ala, alatzen (du) → sufrir, sufrir tormento * albait ...-en(a) → lo más... posible * albait ...-enik → lo más ... posible * albait gehienik → lo más posible, al máximo * albait gutxienik → lo menos posible * albait lehen → lo antes posible, cuanto antes * albait lehenen → lo antes posible, cuanto antes * albait lehenik → lo antes posible, cuanto antes * albara → sedición, levantamiento * albaramendu → sedición, insurrección, levantamiento * albaratu, albara, albaratzen (da). → alzarse, provocar disturbios * albarazale → sedicioso, subversivo * albo → lado, flanco * -en alboan → junto a, al lado de * aldaketa → cambio, variación, mutación * aldakuntza → cambio, variación, transformación * aldamen → lado * -en aldamenean → al lado de, junto a * aldapaz gora → cuesta arriba * aldaratu, aldara, aldaratzen (da) → eliminarse, ser eliminado, apartarse, separarse, descartarse, ser descartado * aldaratu, aldara, aldaratzen (du) → eliminar, apartar, separar, descartar * aldaratze → eliminación, apartamiento * aldare → altar * aldatu, alda, aldatzen (da) → cambiar, variar, transformarse * aldatu, alda, aldatzen (du) → cambiar, variar, mudar, transformar, modificar, alterar, permutar * aldatze → cambio * aldatzeke → sin cambiar, sin cambios * alde → aspecto * alde → diferencia * -en alde → en favor de, a favor de, en pro de, por, pro * alde → parte, lado, flanco * alde → ventaja * -alde → zona, parte, región, paraje * alde batera utzi (du) → dejar de lado, dejar a un lado, declinar, abandonar * alde egin (du) → escaparse, huir, alejarse, apartarse * -en alde ekin (du) → propugnar, actuar a favor de * -en alde emana izan (da) → estar dado a, estar inclinado a favor de * -en aldean → junto a, al lado de. de lado de, de parte de * aldebakarkeria → unilateralidad * aldebakarki → unilateralmente * aldebakarkiro → unilateralmente * aldebakarreko → unilateral * -en aldeko → por, pro-, partidario de, favorable a * aldendu, alden, aldentzen (da) → alejarse * aldendu, alden, aldentzen (du) → alejar * -en aldera iragan (da) → incorporarse a, pasar al lado de * aldera utzi (du) → descartar, excluir, dejar a un lado * alderantzi → anverso * alderantziz → al revés * alderatu, aldera, alderatzen (da) → desaparecer, apartarse, hacerse a un lado * alderatu, aldera, alderatzen (da) → hacerse a un lado, ir al lado * alderatu, aldera, alderatzen (du) → excluir, desechar, abandonar, eliminar, evitar, descartar, remover, abolir, eludir, dejar de lado * alderatze → tendencia * alderdi → partido, facción * alderdi-biltzar → congreso del partido * alderdikide → militante o miembro del partido * -en aldetik → desde el punto de vista de * -en aldetik → por parte de * -en aldez → en favor de, a favor de, en pro de, por * aldeztu, aldez, aldezten (du) → defender * -aldi → tiempo * aldi → tiempo, período, momento, era, lapso, plazo, rato * aldi → vez * aldi luzeetan → por largo tiempo, durante largos períodos * aldikazko → temporal * alditxartu, alditxar, alditxartzen (da, zaio) → indisponer, turbar, perturbar * aldiz aldi → de tiempo en tiempo, de vez en cuando * aldizkari → periódico, revista, publicación periódica * aldizkarigintza → periodismo * aldizkatu, aldizka, aldizkaten (da) → turnarse, alternarse, relevarse * aldra → grupo numeroso, bandada, banda, grupo * ale → grano, pepita, semilla * alegia → es decir, o sea * aletu, ale, aletzen (du) → desgranar * aletu, ale, aletzen (du) → moler * alfer → zángano, vago, perezoso, holgazán, indolente, gandul * alferkeria → zanganería, pereza, vagancia, desidia, haraganería, holgazanería * alferreko → inútil, vano * alferrik → inúltilmente, en vano, de balde, en balde, por nada * alferrikako → en vano, inútil * alharazi, alharaz, alharazten (du) → apacentar, dar pasto, llevar a pastar * alhatu, alha, alhatzen (da) → pacer, pastar, ramonear * alhatu, alha, alhatzen (du) → apacentar, dar pasto, llevar a pastar * alkandora → camisa * alkate → alcalde * alokatu, aloka, alokatzen (du) → alquilar * alor → campo * alor → terreno * alta → pues bien, pues, siendo así * alta → sin embargo, no obstante * altxatu, altxa, altxatzen (da) → levantarse, alzarse, elevarse * altxatu, altxa, altxatzen (da) → levantarse, alzarse, elevarse * altxatu, altxa, altxatzen (du) → levantar, alzar, elevar * altxatu, altxa, altxatzen (du) → levantar, alzar, elevar, construir, edificar * altxor → tesoro * altxuma → hijuelo, vástago, retoño, rebrote * altzairu → acero * altzairutu, altzaitu / altzairutu, altzairutzen (da) → forjarse, hacerse de acero * altzairutze → temple, arrojo * alu → vagina, vulva, coño * alusko → bujarrón, sodomita. lit.: coñito * ama → madre * Ama Birjina → (la) Virgen, Virgen Madre * ama-esne → leche materna * ama-hizkuntza → lengua materna * amai → clausura * amai → fin, final, término * amai-bilkura → sesión de clausura, reunión de clausura * amaiera → fin, término, clausura, final * amaigabe → infinito, interminable, sin fin * amaigabeko → infinito, interminable, sin fin * amaitu, amai, amaitzen (da) → acabarse, terminarse, finalizar, tocar a su fin * amaitu, amai, amaitzen (du) → acabar, terminar, finalizar * amatasun → maternidad * ameslari → soñador * amets → sueño, ensueño * amets egin (du) → soñar * amets tzar → mal sueño, pesadilla * amodio → amor * amorante → amante, querido, querida * amore egin (du) → ceder, transigir, condescender, tolerar * amore eman (du) → ceder, transigir, condescender, tolerar, cejar, consentir, contemporizar, plegarse * amorratu → frenético, rabioso, exaltado, fanático, encarnizado * amorru → rabia * amu → anzuelo * amultsu → dócil, amable * amultsuxeagoki → algo más amablemente, un poco más amablemente * anaia → hermano (de hombre) * anaiarte → sociedad, compañeros, fraternidad, hermandad, confraternidad * anaidi → hermandad, congregación, cofradía, fraternidad * anaitasun → fraternidad, hermandad * anaitasunezko → fraternal * Anbotoko Dama → (La) Dama de Amboto * andana → tropel, caterva, banda * andearazi, andearaz, andearazten (du) → corromper * andeatu, andea, andeatzen (da) → corromperse * andeatu, andea, andeatzen (du) → corromper * andere → señora, doña * andereño → señorita * anderetila → señorita, señoritinga * andre → señora, doña * animalia → animal * anitz → mucho, mucho|mucha, mucho|muchos, mucho|muchas * anitzetan → mcuho|muchas vez|veces, con frecuencia, a menudo * anker → cruel, feroz, fiero * ankerkeria → crueldad * ankerki → cruelmente, de un modo cruel * ankerkiro → cruelmente, de un modo cruel * antolabide → negociación * antolamendu → organización, ordenación, preparación, negociación, arreglo * antolatu, antola, antolatzen (du) → organizar, preparar, elaborar, formular, auspiciar, disponer, arreglar * antolatze → organización, preparación * antsia → ansia, ansiedad * antsia → preocupación, cuidado * antsiatu, antsia, antsiatzen (da) → preocuparse, interesarse, apreciar, conceder valor, ocuparse * antz → parecido, similitud, semejanza * -en antza izan / ukan / eduki (du) → asemejarse a, parecerse a * antzara → ganso * antze → arte, habilidad, pericia, destreza * -en antzeko → semejante a , parecido a, similar a * antzeko → semejante, parecido, similar, afín * -en antzera → a la manera de, al modo de * antzina → antiguamente, en el pasado, en otro tiempo * antzinadanik → desde antiguo, desde antiguamente * antzinako → antiguo * antzo → manera, modo, forma, modelo * -en antzoko → a la manera de, sobre el modelo de, igual que * -(e)n antzoko → a la manera o modo de o en que * antzoko → semejante a, parecido a, similar a * -en antzora → a la manera de, al modo de * -(e)n antzora → a la manera que, al modo que, igual que * apailakuntza → preparación, creación, organización * -ekin apailatu, apaila, apailatzen (da) → adaptarse a * apailatu, apaila, apailatzen (da) → prepararse, organizarse, establecerse, crearse, forjarse, formarse * apailatu, apaila, apailatzen (du) → preparar, organizar, establecer, crear, forjar, formar, disponer, acomodar * apailatzaile → creador, forjador * apailatze → creación, fabricación, preparación * apain → arreglado, preparado, peripuesto, elegante, apuesto * apaindu, apain, apaintzen (da) → atribuirse, disfrazarse de * apaindu, apain, apaintzen (du) → adornar, engalanar, decorar, ornamentar, acicalar, aderezar, paramentar, embellecer, preparar, disponer, arreglar * apaiz → sacerdote, cura * apal → bajo * apal → balda, estante * apal → modesto, humilde, inferior * apalategi → anaquel, estantería * apaldu, apal, apaltzen (da) → hacerse bajo, hacerse pequeño * apaldu, apal, apaltzen (da) → hacerse humilde, humillarse, postrarse * apalki → humildemente, respetuosamente * apaltasun → modestia, humildad * aparailari → aparejador * apart(a) → fuera de lo corriente, extraordinario * apezpiku- → episcopal * apezpiku → obispo * apezpiku-gorte → corte episcopal * apo → sapo * apur → poco, poquito * apurka → poco a poco * apurka-apurka → poco a poco * apurtu, apur, apurtzen (da) → romperse * apurtu, apur, apurtzen (du) → romper * apurtxo → (un) poquito, poquitín * ar → macho * arabera → según * -en arabera → según * -en arabera → según, como, conforme a, en conformidad con, a la manera de, con arreglo a, de acuerdo con, en función de, a la luz de, a juzgar por, siguiendo a, en lo que concierne a * -(e)n arabera → tal como, según como, como, del modo que, de la manera que * arabiera → árabe, lengua árabe * aralde → grupo numeroso, muchedumbre, banda, tropel * araldezko → colectivo * aran → ciruela * arantza → espina * aratz → límpido, pulcro, nítido, puro, limpio * arau → norma, regla, estilo, manera, medida, pauta, precepto * araudi → estatutos, reglamento, normativa * -en araueko → conforme a, en conformidad con, en arreglo con, de acuerdo con * -(e)n araueko → tal como * -en arauez → según , conforme a * araupetu, araupe, araupetzen (du) → normalizar, regularizar * arautegi → estatutos, reglamento, normativa * -en arauz → según, conforme a * arazi, araz, arazten (du) → hacer realizar algo, obligar, imponer, forzar * arazki → limpiamente, puramente * arazo → asunto, ocupación, cuestión, problema * araztasun → pureza, pulcritud, limpieza, limpidez, nitidez * arbaso → antepasado, ancestro * arbola → árbol * arbuiatu, arbuia, arbuiatzen (du) → rechazar, despreciar, desdeñar, desestimar, menospreciar * arbuiatzaile → desdeñador, el que desprecia, despreciador * ardatz → eje * ardi → oveja * ardi → pulga * ardo → vino * arduradun → responsable, encargado * arduratu, ardura, arduratzen (da) → preocuparse * arduratu, ardura, arduratzen (du) → preocupar * are → aun, incluso, también * are → aún, todavía * are → rastra, rastrillo, criba * are ... -ago → más... aún, todavía más... * are gehiago → más aún, aún más * are gutiago → menos aún, aún menos * areago → más aún, más todavía * aren → rastrillando * arerio → enemigo, adversario, contrincante * areto → sala, salón * argi → claro, evidente * argi → inteligente, preclaro, que tiene luces, listo * argi → listo, lista, inteligente, espabilado * argi → luminoso * argi → luz * argi egon (da) → estar claro * argi eta garbi → claramente, de manera inequívoca * argi eta garbi → claro, evidente, inequívoco * argi eta garbi egon (da) → estar claro, ser evidente * argiagotu, argiago, argiagotzen (du) → aclarar más, explicar más * argiarazi, argiaraz, argiarazten (du) → iluminar, hacer iluminar * -en argiaz → a la luz de * argiaz bete (du) → llenar de luz, iluminar * argibide → ilustración, información, ejemplo, directiva * argidun → inteligente, preclaro, que tiene luces, listo * argigile → ilustrador, iluminador * argi-izpi → rayo de luz * argiro → claramente * argitaletxe → editorial, casa editora, casa editorial * argitan → a la luz * argitara eman (du) → dar a la luz, publicar * argitara etorri (da) → venir a la luz, aparecer * argitaraldi → edición * argitarapen → edición, publicación * argitarapen berri → reedición, nueva edición * argitaratu, argitara, argitaratzen (du) → publicar, dar a la luz, editar * argitarazi, argitaraz, argitarazten (du) → publicar * argitasun → claridad, luminosidad * argitsu → inteligente, listo, lista, inteligente * argitsu → luminoso, brillante, iluminado * argitu, argi, argitzen (du) → aclarar, explicar, clarificar, despejar, dilucidar, esclarecer, solucionar, interpretar * argitu, argi, argitzen (du) → distinguir * argitu, argi, argitzen (du) → iluminar, alumbrar * argitu, argi, argitzen (du) → resolver * argi-urte → año luz * ari izan (da) → ocuparse, estar haciendo algo, trabajar, ejercer, alentar, animar * arima → alma * arimagabe → desalmado, deshumanizado * arimagabeko → desalmado, deshumanizado * arin → ligero, liviano, leve * arinagotu, arinago, arinagotzen (da) → acelerar, imprimir rapidez, hacerse más rápido * arin-arin. arin-arin → rápidamente, rápido * arindu, arin, arintzen (da) → aligerar, aliviar * arindu, arin, arintzen (du) → aligerar, aliviar * arinki → a la ligera, sin reflexión * arinkiro → a la ligera, sin reflexión * arlo → campo * arma → arma * armadun → armado * armairu → armario * armatu, arma, armatzen (da) → armarse * armaztatu, armazta, armaztatzen (da) → armarse, dotarse de armas * armaztatu, armazta, armaztatzen (du) → armar, dotar de armas * armaztatze → armamento, dotar de armas, acción de armar * armiarma → araña * armiarma-sare → tela de araña * arnasa → respiración, aliento * arnasa egin (du) → respirar * arnegatu, arnega, arnegatzen (du) → renegar * -aro → edad, tiempo, era, época o sazón de o para * aro. haro → edad, tiempo, era, época, sazón * arrabita → violín * arragoa → crisol * arraiki → afablemente, alegremente * arrailatu, arraila, arrailatzen (da) → henderse, agrietarse, desgarrarse, agrietarse * arrailatu, arraila, arrailatzen (du) → hender, agrietar, desgarrar, agrietar * arraildu, arrail, arrailtzen (da) → henderse, agrietarse, desgarrarse, agrietarse * arraildu, arrail, arrailtzen (du) → hender, agrietar, desgarrar, agrietar * arrain → pescado * arrain gizen → pez gordo * arraio! → ¡rayos!, ¡caramba! * arraioa! → ¡rayos!, ¡caramba! * arrakada → pendiente, arracada * arrangura → queja, pena, remordimiento, sufirmiento * arrangura → rencor * arrano → águila * arrano urdin → especie de halcón, gerifalte * arrantza → rebuzno * arrantza egin (du) → rebuznar * arrantzale → pescador * arrantzatu, arrantza, arrantzatzen (du) → pescar, atrapar, coger, pillar * arras → muy, completamente, por entero, totalmente * arrasti → tarde * arrastiri → atardecer, tarde, crepúsculo vespertino * arrasto → rastro, traza, vestigio * arratoi → rata * arrats → atardecer, tarde, crepúsculo, anochecer * arratsalde → oeste * arratsalde → tarde, atardecer * arratserri → pueblo occidental * arraunlari → remero * arrautza → huevo * arraza → raza * arrazazko → racial * arrazional → racional * arrazionalismo → racionalismo * arrazionalista → racionalista * arrazismo → racismo * arrazista → racista * arrazoi → razón * arrazoi beharreko → razón necesaria * arrazoi nahiko → razón suficiente * arrazoidun → racional * arrazoitu, arrazoi / arrazoitu, arrazoitzen (du) → razonar * arrazoizko → racional * arreba → hermana (de hombre) * -arren → por * arren → por favor, ¡por Dios!, encarecidamente * -arren. arren → aunque, a pesar de * arretatsu → cauto, prudente, cuidadoso, cauteloso * arriskatu, arriska, arriskatzen (da) → arriesgarse, ponerse en peligro * arriskatu, arriska, arriskatzen (du) → arriesgar, poner en peligro * arroka → roca,peña * arroka-tini → cumbre, cima de una roca * arropa → ropa * arrosa → rosa * arrotz → forastero, extranjero, extraño * arrotz → huésped * arrunkeria → ordinariez, vulgaridad, grosería * arrunt → ordinario, vulgar, grosero, común, corriente, llano * arta → cuidado, diligencia, trato, laboriosidad, esmero * artalde → rebaño de ovejas, rebaño, grey * artamendatu, artamenda, artamendatzen (du, dio) → recomendar * artatsu → concienzudo, minucioso, cuidadoso, hábil * artatsuki → cuidadosamente, concienzudamente, minuciosamente, cabalmente * artatxiki → mijo * arte → arte * arte- → artístico, del arte * arte → encina * arte → hasta * -(e)n arte → hasta que * arteagatiko arte → arte por el arte * -artean → entre, en medio de * -en artean → entre, en medio de * artean → hasta * artega → inquieto, desasosegado, intranquilo, nervioso * arteino → hasta * -en arteko → entre, de entre, que está entre * -arteko → inter-, que está entre * -en artetik → de entre * artez → derecho, directo, recto, justo * artezale → aficionado al arte * artezki → rectamente, directamente * artezko → artístico * arteztu, artez, artezten (da) → dirigirse * arteztu, artez, artezten (da) → enderezarse, ponerse derecho, ponerse recto * arteztu, artez, artezten (du) → dirigir * arteztu, artez, artezten (du) → enderezar * arto → maíz * artos. artos → diligente, cuidadoso, minucioso, escrupuloso * artoski → con cuidado, cuidadosamente, escrupulosamente, atentamente, con atención, profundamente, con ahínco, minuciosamente, concienzudamente * artzain → pastor (de ovejas) * artzaintsa → pastora (de ovejas) * asaldu → turbación, disturbio, perturbación, desorden * asalduak eragin (ditu) → provocar disturbios * ase → harto, saciado, lleno, saturado * ase, ase, asetzen (da) → hartarse, saciarse, llenarse, saturarse. * ase, ase, asetzen (du) → hartar, saciar, llenar, saturar * askatasun → libertad, liberación, independencia * askatu, aska, askatzen (da) → soltarse, desatarse * askatu, aska, askatzen (da) → soltarse, liberarse, librarse * askatu, aska, askatzen (du) → poner en libertad, soltar, liberar, librar, libertar, emancipar * askatu, aska, askatzen (du) → resolver, solucionar * askatu, aska, askatzen (du) → soltar, desatar, desabrochar, descoser, desenredar, desligar, desembarazar, desencadenar * askatze → liberación, puesta en libertad * askazi → pariente * -ekin askazi izan (da) → emparentarse o estar emparentado con * askazigo → parentela, linaje, estirpe, abolengo, casta * askazigo → parentesco * aske → libre, suelto, independiente * aske → libremente * aski → bastante, suficiente * aski izan (da) → bastar, ser suficiente, ser bastante * askiesgarri → satisfactorio * askieste → satisfacción * askietsi → satisfecho, conforme, contento * askietsi, askiets, askietsen (da) → conformarse, contentarse, satisfacerse, estimar suficiente * asko → bastante, suficiente * asko → mucho, mucho|mucha, mucho|muchos, mucho|muchas * asko-asko → muchísimo * askotan → mucho|muchas vez|veces, a menudo, en mucho|muchos casos, con (harta) frecuencia, frecuentemente * askozaz → con mucho, considerablemente, extraordinariamente, mucho más, por largo tiempo * askozaz ...-ago → mucho más * askozaz ere ...-ago → mucho más * askozaz gehiago → mucho más * asmatu, asma, asmatzen (du) → acertar, adivinar, averiguar, descubrir, descifrar * asmatu, asma, asmatzen (du) → imaginar, inventar, idear * asmo → intención, pretensión, propósito, proyecto * -t(z)eko asmoaz → con la intención, propósito o pretensión de * aspaldi → hace tiempo * aspaldian → últimamente, hace tiempo * aspaldidanik → (desde) hace tiempo * aspaldiko → persona ausente durante algún tiempo * aspaldion → de un tiempo a esta parte, en esta última temporada * aspalditik → (desde) hace tiempo * aspergarri → aburrido, que causa aburrimiento, pesado, pelma, soporífero * aspertu, asper, aspertzen (da) → aburrirse, hastiarse * aspertu, asper, aspertzen (du) → aburrir, hastiar * asta- → de asno, asnal * astakilo → borrico, borriquillo * aste → semana * astebete → semana, una semana * astekari → semanario * astero → todas las semanas, cada semana, semanalmente * asti → tiempo libre * astinaldi → sacudimiento, sacudida * astinaldi → tunda, zurra, rapapolvo, paliza * astiro → despacio, lentamente, paulatinamente, con pausa, pausadamente, sosegadamente, tomándose tiempo * asto → asno, burro * astoko → caballete (de pintor) * astosko → caballete (de pintor) * astotu, asto, astotzen (da) → entontecerse, atontarse, hacerse un asno, embrutecerse * astotu, asto, astotzen (du) → entontecer, atontar, embrutecer * astun → pesado * Asturu → Fortuna * asun → ortiga * at → fuera de, aparte de * ataka → puerta estrecha, portezuela, paso estrecho * atal → parte, fragmento * atalkatu, atalka, atalkazen (du) → descomponer, diseccionar * atari → portal, atrio * ate → fuera de, aparte de * ate → puerta * atela → clavija que sujeta la lanza del carro al yugo * atera, atera, ateratzen (du) → sacar, tirar, reintegrar, extraer, obtener, deducir, arrancar * aterabide → salida, medio para salir * ateraia = aterea → sacado, deducido, dado * aterea = ateraia → sacado, deducido, dado * aterpe → albergue, sotechado, refugio * aterpe ukan (du) → refugiarse, albergarse * atezain → portero * atondu, aton, atontzen (du) → resolver, disponer, arreglar * atorra → camisa (de mujer) * atseden, atseden, atsedeten (da) → descansar, reposar * atsedenaldi → periodo de descanso, reposo * atsedendu, atseden / atsedendu, atsedentzen (da) → reposar, descansar * atsegin → agradable, grato, placentero * atsegin → gusto, placer, agrado, satisfacción, deleite * atsekabetu, atsekabe / atsekabetu, atsekabetzen (da) → afligirse, apenarse, lastimarse, disgustarse * atsekabetu, atsekabe / atsekabetzen, atsekabetzen (du) → afligir, apenar, lastimar, disgustar * atso → vieja, anciana * atsotitz → refrán, proverbio * atxeter → médico * atxiki, atxiki, atxikitzen (da) → adherirse * atxiki, atxiki, atxikitzen (du) → retener, contener, guardar * atxikidura → vínculo, lazo, ligadura * atxikidura-hizkuntza → lengua-vínculo * atxikimendu → vínculo, lazo, ligadura, adhesión * atxikin → dedo meñique * atxilotu, atxilo / atxilotu, atxilotzen (da) → ser apresado, ser detenido, ser capturado, ser arrestado * atxilotu, atxilo / atxilotu, atxilotzen (du) → apresar, detener, capturar, arrestar * atzarri → despierto * atzarri, atzar, atzartzen (da) → despertarse * atze → parte posterior, parte trasera, parte de atrás * atzean → detrás, atrás, en la parte de atrás * -en atzean → tras, detrás de * atzeman, atzeman, atzematen (da) → captarse, ser captado * atzeman, atzeman, atzematen (du) → encontrar, acertar, adivinar * atzera → atrás, hacia atrás * atzera → de nuevo, nuevamente, otra vez * atzera egin (du) → retroceder, recular * atzera egotzi (du) → rechazar * atzera eragin → hacer retroceder * atzera joan (da) → retroceder, recular, ir hacia atrás * atzeraka → retrocediendo, reculando * atzeraka egin (du) → retroceder, recular, retirarse hacia atrás * atzerakada → retroceso * atzerakada egin (du) → retroceder, recular, retirarse hacia atrás * atzerakuntza → retraso * atzeramendu → retraso * atzerantz → hacia atrás * atzeratu → atrasado, retrasado * atzeratu, atzera, atzeratzen (da) → atrasarse, retrasarse, retroceder * atzeratu, atzera, atzeratzen (du) → hacer retroceder * atzerri → (país) extranjero, pueblo extranjero * atzerritar → extranjero * atzerritartu, atzerritar / atzerritartu, atzerritartzen (da) → extranjerizarse, hacerse extranjero * atzerritartu, atzerritar / atzerritartu, atzerritartzen (du) → extranjerizar, hacer extranjero * atzipe → decepción, fraude, engaño * atzipetu, atzipe, atzipetzen (du) → decepcionar, defraudar, engañar, embaucar * atzizki → sufijo * atzo → ayer * auhen → lamento, lamentación * auhengarri → lamentable, deplorable * auherkeria → vagancia, ociosidad * aukera → albedrío, libre albedrío, facultad de elegir * aukera → elección, opción * aukeratu, aukera, aukeratzen (du) → elegir, escoger, optar * aulki → silla * aurizki, aurizki, aurizkitzen (du) → pisotear, derribar, derrocar * aurizkitze → derrocamiento * -en aurka → en contra de, frente a * aurka-aurkatzean → frente por frente, simultáneamente * -aurkako → anti-, contrario a * aurkako → contrario, opuesto * aurkako → opuesto, contrario * aurkari → contrario, opuesto * aurkatu, aurka, aurkatzen (da) → oponerse * aurkaz → en contra * aurkaz-aurk → en frente * -en aurkaz-aurk → frente a * aurkazko → contrario, opuesto * aurkezpen → presentación * aurkezte → presentación * aurkeztu, aurkez, aurkezten (du) → presentar, plantear, exponer * aurki → adecuado, apropiado * aurki → anverso de una tela * aurki → en seguida, pronto * aurkintza → circunstancia, condición, factor * aurkitu, aurki, aurkitzen (du). aurkitu, aurkit, aurkitzen (du) → encontrar, hallar, descubrir, localizar * aurpegi → cara, faz, rostro * aurpegia eman (du) → dar la cara, aceptar una responsabilidad * aurpegira bota (dio). aurpegirat bota (dio) → echar en cara, reprochar, achacar * aurpegiz aurpegi → cara a cara * aurre → parte anterior, parte delantera, parte de delante, delantera * -en aurrean → delante de, ante * aurrean danik → con anticipación, anticipadamente * aurreanago → más adelante * aurreikuspen → previsión, clarividencia * aurreiritzi → prejuicio * aurrepai, aurre-epai → prejuicio * aurrera → adelante * aurrera joan (da) → seguir adelante, proseguir * aurrerabide → progreso, desarrollo, marcha * aurrerago → más adelante * -en aurreraino → hasta delante de * aurrerakuntza → progreso, avance, adelanto * aurrerantz → hacia adelante, para adelante * aurrerantzean → en adelante * aurrerapen → progreso, adelanto, avance * aurrerat → adelante, hacia delante * aurreratu, aurrera / aurreratu, aurreratzen (da) → avanzar, adelantar, adelantarse, progresar, pasar * aurreratu, aurrera / aurreratu, aurreratzen (du) → ahorrar, economizar * aurreratu, aurrera / aurreratu, aurreratzen (du) → hacer avanzar, llevar adelante, desplegar, proseguir, continuar * aurreratzapen → progreso, adelanto, avance * aurrerazale → progresista * aurresku → aurresku (baile popular vasco) * aurretik → de antemano * aurretik → por delante, desde delante * aurrez → anticipadamente, de antemano, con antelación * aurrez esan / erran (du) → predecir, decir con antelación * aurten → (en) este año, hogaño * aurtengo → de este año, de hogaño * ausardia → atrevimiento, osadía, temeridad, arrojo * ausarkeria → atrevimiento, osadía, temeridad, arrojo * ausarkunde → atrevimiento, osadía, temeridad, arrojo * ausartasun → atrevimiento, osadía, temeridad, arrojo * ausartu, ausart / ausartu, ausartzen (da) → atreverse, osar * ausartuki → valientemente, con osadía * ausartzia → audacia, osadía, valor * ausiabar → destrucción, derrota * ausiabartu, ausiabar / ausiabartu, ausiabartzen (du) → destruir, derrotar * ausiabartza → destrucción, derrota * ausiabartzaile → destructor * autorga → coche, automóvil * auzi → disputa, pleito, litigio, asunto * auzo → barrio, vecindad, vecindario * auzo- → vecinal, de barrio * auzo → vecino * auzoko → vecino * auzotegi → barrio, vecindad * auzo-zinema → cine vecinal o de barrio * auzune → barrio, barriada, vecindad * axola → cuidado, importancia, solicitud * axolagabe → negligente, descuidado * axolatu, axola / axolatu, axolatzen (da) → preocuparse, interesarse * aza → col, berza * azal → corteza, superficie, exterior, cubierta * azal → cubierta, corteza, piel, superficie * azal → cubierta, superficie * azaldu, azal / azaldu, azaltzen (da) → aparecer * azaldu, azal / azaldu, azaltzen (du) → explicar, aclarar, enseñar, exponer, desvelar, revelar, enunciar, explayar, expresar, pregonar, presentar * azaleko → superficial * azalezko → superficial * azalpen → explicación, exposición, aclaración, planteamiento * azaltze → explicación * azantz → esfuerzo * azaro → noviembre * azeri → persona astuta, zorro, astuto, taimado * azeri → zorro, zorra * azkar → firmemente, fuertemente, vigorosamente, con firmeza * azkar → listo, inteligente * azkar → rápido, presuroso * azkar → vigoroso, riguroso, grave, poderoso, enérgico, fuerte * azkarki → vigorosamente, fuertemente, con fuerza, firmemente, con firmeza * azkartasun → fuerza, fortaleza, vigor * azkartasun → intrepidez * azkartu, azkar / azkartu, azkartzen (da) → consolidarse, fortalecerse, vigorizarse, establecerse, afianzarse * azkartu, azkar / azkartu, azkartzen (du) → consolidar, fortalecer, fortificar, vigorizar, establecer, afianzar, reforzar, intensificar, reanimar * azkartze → fortalecimiento, afianzamiento, consolidación * azken → último, final, extremo, postrero * azkenekoz → por último, en definitiva, en último fin * azkenez → finalmente, por último * azkenik → por último, finalmente, en fin de cuentas, al final, en último lugar * azkuence → azcuence, vascuence de Ázkue * azpi → parte inferior * azpi- → sub- * azpian → debajo * -en azpian → debajo de, bajo * -en azpian ezarri (da) → someterse,subordinarse,colocarse debajo de * -en azpian ezarri (du) → someter, subordinar * -en azpian geratu → rezagarse. quedar debajo de * azpibilkura → subcomisión * azpibulego → subburó * azpiko → inferior, subordinado * azpikoz gain → invertido, a la inversa * azpikoz gain ezarri (du) → derribar, invertir * azpimarratu, azpimarra / azpimarratu, azpimarratzen (du) → subrayar * azpiratu, azpira / azpiratu, azpiratzen (du) → sojuzgar, someter, dominar, subordinar, derrotar, reprimir, derrocar, superar, vencer, conquistar * azpitik → por debajo * azpitik gora ezarri (du) → poner de abajo arriba * azpizapokeria → traición, vileza * aztal → pantorrilla * aztarna → vestigio, huella, indicio, pista, seña * azterketa → análisis, investigación, examen, indagación * aztertu, azter, aztertzen (du) → analizar, investigar, examinar, indagar, averiguar, escrutar * aztertzaile → investigador, examinador, indagador * aztertze → investigación, examen, indagación * azukre → azúcar * azukrezko → de azúcar, azucarado, almibarado * ba- → si, en caso de que * ba-... ere → aunque * babes → protección, amparo, refugio * babesgarri → protector * -en babespean → bajo la protección o amparo de * babespean sartu (da) → ponerse a cubierto * babespen → protección * babestu → protegido, abrigado, amparado, cobijado, refugiado, parapetado * babestu, babes / babestu, babesten (da) → protegerse, abrigarse, ampararse, cobijarse, refugiarse, parapetarse * babestu, babes / babestu, babesten (du) → proteger, abrigar, amparar, cobijar, refugiar, parapetar * bada → pues * badia → bahía * bahetu, bahe / bahetu, bahetzen (du) → cribar, cerner * baheztatu, bahezta, baheztatzen (du) → cribar, cerner * baheztatze → cribado, cribar * bahi → prenda, empeño, hipoteca * bahitu, bahi / bahitu, bahitzen (du) → prendar un objeto, hipotecar, empeñar * bahitze → hipoteca * bai → sí * bai ba → sí, sí * bai..., bai... → tanto..., como... * bai-... -(e)n → como si * bai eta... ere → también, y también, e incluso también * bai zera! → ¡sí, quia!, ¡ca!, !ni pensarlo! * baietsi, baiets, baiesten (du) → afirmar, confirmar, ratificar, aprobar, aseverar, corroborar * baietz → a que sí * baietz → que sí * baietza → confirmación * baietze → afirmación * baieztatu, baiezta, baieztatzen (du) → afirmar, confirmar * baiki → sí por cierto, ciertamente, en efecto, efectivamente * baikor → optimista * baikor → positivo * baikorki → optimistamente, con optimismo, de manera optimista * baikorki → positivamente, de manera positiva * baikoz → tan pronto como, así que, luego de, en cuanto, luego que * -e(n) baikoz → tan pronto como, así que, luego de que, en cuanto, luego que * baimen → permiso, consentimiento, autorización, beneplácito * baina → aunque * baina → pero, mas * baina → sino, sino que * baino → que (de comparación) * baino → sino, sino que * baino... -ago → más... que * bainoago → más que * bainu → baño * -(e)n bait → para cuando, para el tiempo o época en que, una vez que * bait- → porque, pues, puesto que, ya que * baita → casa de montaña, cabaña * baita → casa, morada * baita → y también, también * baita... ere → también, e incluso también * baita... ere → y también, también * -en baitako → (de) en donde, (de) en el seno de, (de) en casa de * baitan → en donde, en el seno de, en casa de, dentro de * -en baitan → en donde, en el seno de, en casa de, dentro de * baizen → sino, más que, sino que * baizik eta → sino, más que, sino que * bakan → raro, singular, infrecuente, escaso * bakanka → de tarde en tarde, raramente * bakanka → de uno en uno * bakar → solo, único, exclusivo * bakardade → soledad, aislamiento * bakarrik → por sí solas, por sí solo * bakarrik → sólo, solamente * bakartasun → soledad, aislamiento * bakartu, bakar / bakartu, bakartzen (da) → aislarse, quedarse a solas * bakartu, bakar / bakartu, bakartzen (du) → aislar, dejar a solas, dejar solo * bake → paz * baketan → en paz * baketsu → pacífico, apacible, plácido * baketu, bake / baketu, baketzen (da) → apaciguarse, pacificarse, conciliarse, sosegarse * bakezale → pacífico * bakezale → pacifista, amante de la paz * bakezko → de paz, pacífico * bako → sin..., que no tiene...., falto de * bakoiti → impar * bakoitz → cada, cada cual, cada uno * baku → mercado, lugar de reunión * bakun → simple, elemental, sencillo * bakun → único * bakundu, bakun / bakundu, bakuntzen (du) → simplificar * bakuntasun → simplicidad, sencillez * baldin... ba- → si..., en caso de que..., si es que * baldin eta... ba- → si..., en caso de que..., si es que * baldintza → condición, requisito * baldreskeria → haraganería, dejadez, descortesía * balentria → hazaña, proeza * baliatu, balia, baliatzen (da) → valerse, servirse * baliatu, balia, baliatzen (du) → utilizar, valerse de, servirse de * balio → valor * balio izan, balioko (du) → valer * baliodun → válido * baliogabe → sin valor, que no tiene valor * baliogabeko → sin valor, que no tiene valor * baliozko → valioso * balore → molicie, indolencia * baltzu → sociedad, organismo * bana → uno cada uno, uno a cada uno * banakatu, banaka / banakatu, banakatzen (du) → repartir, distribuir * banakatze → repartición, distribución * banan-banan → uno por uno, uno a uno, de uno en uno, parte por parte * banandu, banan / banandu, banantzen (da) → dividirse, separarse, desunirse * banandu, banan / banandu, banantzen (du) → dividir, separar, desunir * banatu, bana / banatu, banatzen (du) → distribuir, repartir, diseminar * banatu, bana / banatu, banatzen (du) → separar, desunir * bapo → cuajo * bapo → estupendamente, muy bien, excelente, de maravilla * bapo → estupendo, excelente * bapo → pecho, seno * barandatu, baranda, barandatzen (du) → acechar, espiar, vigilar, escuchar, observar * barano → alcance * barano → contenido * barano → entorno, círculo * -en baranoan → dentro de, alrededor de * -en baranoko → de alrededor de * baratu, bara, baratzen (da) → detenerse, pararse * baratu, bara, baratzen (du) → detener, parar * baratxe → despacio * baratze → huerto, huerta * baratze → jardín * barau → ayuno * bare → bazo * bare → limaco, babosa * bare → tranquilo, en calma * baretu, bare / baretu, baretzen (da) → sosegarse, tranquilizarse, calmarse * baretu, bare / baretu, baretzen (du) → sosegar, tranquilizar a, calmar a * barik → sin * barka! → ¡perdón! * barkatu! → ¡perdón! * barkatu, barka, barkatzen (du) → perdonar, absolver, disculpar, excusar * -n barna → a través de * -tik barna → a través de * barna → profundo * -en barnako → (de) a través de * -en barnako → del interior de,que está dentro de * -en barnan → en el interior de, dentro de * -en barnatik → de o desde el interior de, de dentro de * -en barnatikako → procedente del interior de, que viene de dentro de * barne → interior * -en barnean → en el interior de, dentro de * barnean → en el interior, dentro * barneko → interno, del interior * barneko → interno, interior, del interior, de dentro * barnera → al interior, adentro * -en barnera → al interior de * -en barnerantz → hacia el interior de * barnetik → desde el interior * barnetikako → procedente del interior, que viene de dentro * barnetiko → procedente del interior, que viene de dentro * barre → risa * barre egin (du) → reír, reírse * barre eragin (du, dio) → hacer reír * barregarri → ridículo, risible, cómico, irrisorio, grotesco * barreiatu, barreia, barreiatzen (da) → dispersarse, diseminarse, propagarse, esparcirse, extenderse, disiparse * barreiatu, barreia, barreiatzen (du) → dispersar, diseminar, propagar, esparcir, extender, disipar * barren → parte inferior * barren → parte interior, interior * -n barrena → a través de * barrendik → desde la parte interior, desde el interior * -en barrenean → en el interior de, dentro de * barrenean → en el interior, dentro * barrenera → al interior * barride → barrio * barru → interior, parte interna * -en barruan → dentro de, en el interior de, en el seno de * barrura → adentro * barruratu, barrura, barruratzen (da) → penetrar, adentrarse * barrutik → por dentro, desde dentro * bart → anoche * basa- → salvaje, silvestre * basahuñe → cabrito montés, cabritilla montesa * basahuntz → cabra montesa * basamortu → desierto, yermo * basapiztia → bestia salvaje, fiera * basati → salvaje, silvestre, agreste, bruto, feroz, fiero * baserri → caserío, campo, aldea * baserri-eskualde → cantón * baserritar → casero, labriego, campesino, aldeano, rural, rústico, agrícola * baserritargo → campesinado * baserritarkeria → aldeanada * basetxe → caserío, casa rural, casa de campo * baso → bosque, selva * basurde → jabalí * bat → un, uno * ...bat → unos..., aproximadamente..., cerca de..., alrededor de * bat edo beste → alguno que otro * batasun → unidad, unión, unificación * batbedera → cada cual, cada uno, cada * batera → a la vez, a una, al mismo tiempo, de un golpe, juntamente, simultáneamente * -ekin batera → juntamente con, junto a * -ekin batera joan (da) → concordar con * baterakuntza → unificación * bateratu, batera, bateratzen (da) → unirse, ligarse, vincularse, juntarse, unificarse, confluir * bateratu, batera, bateratzen (du) → unificar, unir, vincular, ligar, aunar, juntar, conciliar * batez ere → sobre todo, especialmente, principalmente, en particular, fundamentalmente * batto → un, uno, un solo (unito, uno pequeño) * batu → unificado * batu, bat / batu, batzen (da) → unirse, unificarse, aunarse, juntarse, ligarse * batu, bat / batu, batzen (du) → unir, unificar, aunar, juntar, sumar, ligar * batu(a) → batua, lengua vasca unificada * batzar → asamblea, congreso * batzoki → batzoki, centro nacionalista vasco * batzorde → comisión * batzordekide → miembro de la/una comisión * batzuek → unos, algunos, ciertos, varios * batzuen batzuk → unos, algunos, ciertos, varios * batzuetan → a veces, algunas veces * batzuk → unos, algunos, ciertos, varios * baxenabartar → bajo-navarro * bazka → alimento (para el ganado), forraje * bazkaldu, bazkal, bazkaltzen (da) → comer (la comida del mediodía), almorzar * bazkaldu, bazkal, bazkaltzen (du) → comer (la comida del mediodía), almorzar * bazkari → comida (del mediodía), almuerzo * bazkun → asociación * bazter → orilla, borde, rincón, esquina * bazterrera(t) jo (du) → salirse por la tangente, irse, escaparse, capotear * bedeinkazio → bendición * bedera → mismo * bederatzi → nueve * bederatzigarren → noveno * begi → ojo * begietarik at utzi (du) → dejar fuera de vista * begira → aguardando, a la espera, esperando * -en begira egon (da) → estar aguardando, estar a la espera de, estar esperando a * begira egon (da) → estar aguardando, estar a la espera, estar esperando * begira egon (da) → estar mirando * begirada → mirada, ojeada, vistazo * begiradatto → (una) pequeña ojeada, ojeadita, miradita * begiramen → consideración * begirantza → vigilancia * begiratu, begira, begiratzen (du) → cuidar, guardar * begiratu, begira, begiratzen (du, dio) → mirar, observar * begitarte → presencia * begizta → lazada, lazo, nudo, vínculo * begiztatzaile → examinador * beha → mirando, observando * behakune → concepción * behakuntza → observación, mirada, ojeada * behar → necesario * behar → necesidad * behar → trabajo * behar izan (da, zaio) → ser necesario, necesitarse, precisarse * behar izan / ukan (du) → necesitar, tener necesidad de, tener que, deber * beharbada → quizá, quizás, tal vez, acaso, probablemente, igual * beharbadako → probable, que quizá suceda * behar-beharreko → muy necesario, perentorio * behar-beharrezko → muy necesario, perentorio * behargin → trabajador * beharkizun → deber, necesidad * beharrean → en vez de * beharreko → necesario * beharrespen → exigencia * beharretsi, beharrets, beharresten (du) → exigir * beharrezko → necesario, indispensable * beharrezko → obligatorio * beharrizan → necesidad * behartsu → pobre, necesitado, indigente * behartu, behar / behartu, behartzen (du) → obligar, imponer, forzar, instar, constreñir * behatu, beha, behatzen (da) → considerarse, ser considerado * behatu, beha, behatzen (du) → considerar * behatu, beha, behatzen (du, dio) → observar, mirar, contemplar * behatu, beha, behatzen (zaio) → atender, escuchar * behatzaile → observador * behatzapen → mirada, visión, observación * behatze → mirar, observar * behaztoparazi, behaztoparaz, behaztorazten (du) → obstaculizar, impedir, dificultar * behaztopatu, behaztopa / behaztopatu, behaztopatzen (du) → obstaculizar, impedir, dificultar * behaztopo → obstáculo, dificultad, impedimento * behaztopobide → obstáculo, impedimento * behazun → amargura, amargor, tristeza * behazun → bilis, hiel * behazun → odio * behe → parte inferior, bajo, abajo * behe → parte inferior, bajo, debajo * behean → en la parte inferior, abajo, debajo * beheiti → abajo, hacia abajo, bajo, por debajo * beheititu, beheiti / beheititu, beheititzen (da) → descender, bajar * beheititu, beheiti / beheititu, beheititzen (du) → hacer descender, bajar, rebajar, reducir * behera → abajo, hacia abajo, a la parte inferior * beherago → más abajo * beherantz → hacia abajo * beheratu, behera / beheratu, beheratzen (da) → bajar, descender * beheratu, behera / beheratu, beheratzen (du) → bajar, hacer descender * behere → bajo, inferior * behere → parte inferior * behereko → inferior, de la parte de abajo * behi → vaca * behiala → en cierta ocasión, en otro tiempo * behialako → de cierta ocasión, algo ocurrido en otro tiempo * behin → primeramente, en primer lugar, primero * behin → una vez, en cierta ocasión. alguna vez * behin batean → una vez, en cierta ocasión, alguna vez, una de las veces * behin betiko → definitivamente * behin eta berriro → una y otra vez, reiteradamente * behin-behineko → provisional, pasajero, transitorio, eventual * behinik behin → por lo menos, al menos * behinola → en cierta ocasión, en otro tiempo * behinolako → de cierta ocasión, algo ocurrido en otro tiempo * behintzat → por lo menos, al menos, siquiera * behitegi → cuadra, establo, vaquería * behor → yegua * beila → peregrinación * beilari → peregrino * bekain → ceja * bekain → entrecejo, ceño * bekaizgo. bekaizgo → envidia * bekaizti → envidioso * bekaiztu, bekaitz / bekaiztu, bekaizten (da) → envidiar * bekaiztu, bekaitz / bekaiztu, bekaizten (du) → envidiar * bekaiztu, bekaitz / bekaiztu, bekaizten (zaio) → envidiar (a) * bekatu → pecado * beko → frente * bekoki → frente * bekorotz → boñiga, excremento de vaca * bekurunde → fruncimiento del entrecejo * bekurunde → mirada * bekurunde → rostro * -bel → negro, negra * belar → hierba, yerba * belarri → oreja, oído * belarriak zutikatu (ditu) → aguzar las orejas * belatz → halcón * belaun → generación * belaun → rodilla * belaunaldi → generación * belaunez belaun → de generación en generación * belaunik → de rodillas, arrodillado, arrodillada, arrodillados, arrodilladas * belaunik erori (da). belaunik erori (da) → caer de rodillas * belaunika → andando de rodillas * belaunika → de rodillas * belaunikatu, belaunika, belaunikatzen (da) → arrodillarse, ponerse de rodillas * belauniko → de rodillas, arrodillado, arrodillada, arrodillados, arrodilladas * beldur → miedo, temor * beldur izan (da) → tener miedo, temer, sentir temor * beldurgabe → intrépido, no miedoso * beldurgabeko → intrépido, no miedoso * beldurti → miedoso, temeroso * bele → cuervo * beltxarga → cisne * beltz → negro, negra * beltz → negro, negra, persona de color * beltz → profundo * beltz-beltz → muy profundo, profundísimo, muy profunda, profundísima * beltz-beltz → negrísimo, negrísima, muy negro, muy negra * beltziska → negruzco * beltzitu, beltzi, beltzitzen (du) → ennegrecer * belztu, beltz / belztu, belzten (da) → ennegrecer * belztu, beltz / belztu, belzten (du) → ennegrecer * benetan → ciertamente, de verdad, de veras, en serio, seriamente, formalmente * -e(n) ber → con tal que, suponiendo que, siempre que, mientras que, en caso de que, desde el momento que * ber → mismo * ber aldian → al mismo tiempo * ber denboran → al mismo tiempo * ber mementoan → al mismo tiempo, en el mismo momento * ber tokian → en el mismo lugar, ibidem * bera → él, él mismo, el mismo, aquél, aquél mismo * beraganatu, beragana, beraganatzen (da) → ir adonde él o ella * berain → sin embargo, de todos modos * berakatz → ajo * berandu → tarde * berandu arte → hasta tarde * beranduegi → demasiado tarde * berant → tarde * berantegi → demasiado tarde * berariazko → propio, especial, característico * berark → él mismo, ella misma, aquel mismo, aquella misma * beratu, bera / beratu, beratzen (du) → aplacar * beraz → por consiguiente, en consecuencia, por lo tanto, pues, así pues * berbera → él mismo, ella misma * berbera → el mismo, la misma, el mismísimo, la mismísima * berde → verde * berdexka → verdoso * berdin → igual a * berdin → igual, idéntico, similar * berdin → lo mismo * berdindu, berdin / berdindu, berdintzen (du) → igualar, equiparar, equilibrar, empatar * berdingo → equivalencia * berdinkeria → igualdad, igualitarismo * berdinki → igualmente * berdintasun → igualdad, uniformidad, equidad, identidad, unidad * berdintsu → similar, parecido, casi igual * berdinzale → igualitario * bere → su, suyo, suya, de él, de ella * bere → su, suyo, suya, de él, de ella * bere → su, suyo, suya, de ellos, de ellas * bere, be → también * bere funtsean → en sí * berebat → así mismo, igualmente * berebat ere → así mismo, igualmente, también, a la inversa. ?? * beredin → mucho * beregainki → especialmente * beregaintasun → responsabilidad * bereganatu, beregana, bereganatzen (da) → acercarse a él/ella, ir adonde él/ella * bereganatu, beregana / bereganatu, bereganatzen (du) → apropiarse (de), asimilar * berehala → en seguida, inmediatamente, de golpe, de sopetón, rápidamente, pronto, al instante, presto * bereizdura → distinción, característica peculiar, peculiaridad * bereizgo → diferencia, distinción * bereizi → específico, especial, particular * bereizi, bereiz, bereizten (da) → distinguirse, diferenciarse, aislarse, separarse, apartarse * bereizi, bereiz, bereizten (da) → distinguirse, separarse * bereizi, bereiz, bereizten (du) → distinguir, separar * bereizi, bereiz, bereizten (du) → separar, distanciar, diferenciar, distinguir, poner en claro * bereizkuntza → distinción, particularidad, característica, propiedad * bereiztasun → especialidad, particularismo * bereizteko → divisorio * berekoi → egoísta (hablando de un tercero) * berekoikeria → egoísmo (hablando de un tercero) * beren → su, suyo, suya, de ellos, de ellas * berenaz → de por sí, de suyo, espontáneamente, por sí solo * berenganatu, berengana, berenganatzen (da) → acercarse a ellos/ellas, ir adonde ellos/ellas * beretu, bere, beretzen (da) → adquirirse, ser adquirido * beretu, bere / beretu, beretzen (du) → adquirir, hacer suyo, asimilar, conquistar, acaparar * beretzakotu, beretzako / beretzakotu, beretzakotzen (da) → quedar asimilado * beretzakotu, beretzako / beretzakotu, beretzakotzen (du) → apropiarse de, asimilar, tomar, conquistar, hacer suyo, de él * berez → de por sí, de suyo, espontáneamente, por sí solo * berezi → especial, característico, separado, particular, distinto, peculiar, singular * bereziki → especialmente, particularmente, principalmente * berezitasun → particularidad, particularismo, peculiaridad, característica, propiedad * berjaiotza → renacimiento * bermatu, berma, bermatzen (da) → apoyarse, esforzarse, afianzarse * bermatu, berma, bermatzen (du) → reforzar, apoyar, afianzar * bermatze → apoyo * berme → apoyo * berna → pantorrilla, pierna * bero → caliente, caluroso, cálido * bero → calor * beroki → abrigo * berori → ese mismo, esa misma * Berori → usted, Usted, Ud. Vd. vos. ? * berorika → hablar de usted * berotasun → calor, calidez * berotu, bero / berotu, berotzen (da) → calentarse, caldearse * berotu, bero / berotu, berotzen (du) → calentar, caldear * beroxko → un poco caliente, calentito * berpizte → renacimiento, reconstitución * berpiztu, berpitz, berpizten (da) → resucitar, renacer, resurgir * berpiztu, berpitz, berpizten (du) → hacer renacer, hacer resucitar * berrehun → doscientos * berreraiki, berreraiki, berreraikitzen (du) → reconstruir * berreraikitze → restauración * berresan / berrerran, berresan / berrerran, berresaten / berrerraten (du, dio) → repetir, decir de nuevo * berretu, berret / berretu, berretzen (da) → multiplicarse, aumentar * berretu, berret / berretu, berretzen (du) → aumentar, acrecentar * berretura → renovación * berretzapen → aumento, crecimiento, desarrollo * berretze → aumento * berrezarri, berrezar, berrezarten (du) → restablecer, restaurar * berri → nueva, noticia, aviso * berri → nuevo, nueva, reciente * -berri → nuevo, reciente, recién * berrien agentzia → agencia de noticias * berriki → recientemente * berrikiago → más recientemente * berrikitan → hace poco, no hace mucho (tiempo), recientemente * berrikitan ere → hace poco, no hace mucho (tiempo), recientemente * berrirakurri, berrirakur, berrirakurtzen (du) → releer, leer de nuevo * berriro → de nuevo, nuevamente * berriro ekarri (du) → recuperar, traer de nuevo, restaurar * berriro eraiki (du) → restaurar, construir de nuevo * berrirun, berrirun, berriruten (du) → hilar de nuevo, rehilar * berritu, berri / berritu, berritzen (da) → renovarse * berritu, berri / berritu, berritzen (du) → renovar * berritzapen → renovación * berritze → aparición * berriz → de nuevo, nuevamente * berriz agertu (da) → reproducirse, producirse de nuevo * berriztapen → renovación * berriztatu, berrizta, berriztatzen (da) → renovarse * berriztatu, berrizta, berriztatzen (du) → renovar * berro → zarza * berrogei → cuarenta * berrogeiko → cuarentena * berrogeita hamazazpi → cuarenta y siete * bertara → al mismo lugar * bertara → al mismo tiempo * bertara ere → de la misma forma * berton → aquí mismo, ahí mismo * bertora → al mismo tiempo * bertora ere → del mismo modo, asimismo * bertso → verso * bertsolari → bertsolari, versolari, trovador, improvisador de versos * bertsolaritza → bertsolarismo * berun. berun → plomo * besarkada → abrazo * besarkatu, besarka, besarkatzen (du) → abrazar * beso → brazo * besta → fiesta * bestaldean / bertzaldean → por otra parte, a su vez, en el otro lado * bestalde / bertzalde → por otra parte, además * bestaldetik / bertzaldetik → por otra parte, de otra parte * besteak / bertzeak → los otros, las otras, los demás, las demás * -(e)naz beste / bertze → aparte de que, además de que * beste / bertze → otro, otra * beste / bertze aldetik → por otra parte, de otra parte, por el otro lado * bestela / bertzela → de otro modo, de manera diferente, de otra forma, de lo contrario, si no * bestelako / bertzelako → diferente,distinto * bestelakotu / bertzelakotu, bestelako / bertzelako / bestelakotu / bertzelakotu, bertzelakotzen (da) → hacer diferente, transformar * bestelakotu / bertzelakotu, bestelako / bertzelako / bestelakotu / bertzelakotu, bertzelakotzen (da) → hacerse diferente, hacerse otro, transformarse * bestenaz / bertzenaz → de otro modo, de manera diferente, de otra forma, de lo contrario, si no * besterendu / bertzerendu, besteren / bertzeren / besterendu / bertzerendu, besterentzen / bertzerentzen (da) → hacerse de otro, pasar a ser propiedad de otro * beta → tiempo, rato, tiempo para hacer algo, tiempo preciso * bet-betan → al mismo tiempo, a la vez, de golpe * bete → lleno, pleno * bete, bete, betetzen (da) → cumplirse * bete, bete, betetzen (da) → llenarse * bete, bete, betetzen (du) → aplicar, observar, ejecutar, satisfacer, realizar, dar cima a, cumplir * bete, bete, betetzen (du) → cumplir * bete, bete, betetzen (du) → llenar * betebehar → deber, obligación, requisito, misión, compromiso, deber * betekizun → deber, obligación * beterik → pleno, lleno * betetze → cumplimiento, ejecución * betexe → un poco lleno * beti → siempre * beti bat → siempre igual * betiere → en todo momento, siempre * betiereko → eterno, perpetuo, de siempre, de todo momento * betiko → de siempre, eterno, perenne, perdurable, permanente * betiko → para siempre * betikor → eterno * betikotasun → eternidad * betikotu, betiko / betikotu, betikotzen (da) → eternizarse, perpetuarse * betikotu, betiko / betikotu, betikotzen (du) → eternizar, perpetuar * betikoz → para siempre * betikozko → eterno, perpetuo * Betikozko Lege(a) → (la) Ley Eterna * betoker → bizco * betoker → tuerto * bezain → tan... como * bezain laster → tan pronto como, luego que, en cuanto * bezainbat → tan... como..., tanto(s)... como * -(e)n bezainbeste / bezainbertze → tanto(s) como..., igual que..., cuanto(s) * bezainbeste / bezainbertze → tanto(s)... como..., tan ... como * -(e)n bezainbesteko / bezainbertzeko → como, igual que * bezainbesteko / bezainbertzeko → tan, igual, tanto * bezala → como, a modo de, igual que, a imitación de * -(e)n bezala → como,del modo que, de la forma que * ...bezala ...ere → tanto... como..., así... como * bezalako → como, que es como, tal como, semejante a, igual a, igual que * bezalaxe → del mismo modo que, exactamente como * bezero → cliente * beztitu, bezti / beztitu, beztitzen (du) → amortajar * beztitu, bezti / beztitu, beztitzen (du) → vestir * bezuza → regalo, dádiva, presente * bi → dos * bidaia → viaje * bidaide → compañero de camino / viaje * bidali → apóstol * bidali → enviado, delegado, representante * bidali, bidal, bidaltzen (du, dio) → enviar, mandar, expedir * bidari → guía * -bide → camino, medio (para), método (para) * bide → camino, ruta, medio, curso, método, vía, rumbo * bide → probablemente, aparentemente, parece que, al parecer, seguramente, indudablemente, sin duda * bide-erakusle → guía * bide(-)erdian → a medio camino * bidegurutze → encrucijada, cruce, bifurcación * bidekide → compañero de camino / viaje * bider → por (en matemáticas) * bider → vez * bidexka → sendero, senda * -en bidez → mediante, a través de, por medio de * bidezidor → (pequeño) sendero * bidezko → equitativo, justo * bidezko → pertinente, oportuno, procedente * bigarren → secundario, secundaria * bigarren → segundo * bigarreneko → secundario * bigarrenik → en segundo lugar * bigun → blando. * bigun → blando, suave * bigun → suave * bigun-bigun → muy blando, muy suave * bigundu, bigun / bigundu, biguntzen (da) → ablandarse, suavizarse * bigundu, bigun / bigundu, biguntzen (du) → ablandar, suavizar * bigunki → suavemente * biguntasun → suavidad * bihar → mañana * biharamun → día siguiente (a uno cualquiera) * biharamunean → al día siguiente * biharko → de mañana * biharko → para mañana * bihotz → corazón * bihotz handi → generosidad, gran corazón * bihotz irekiaz → con toda sinceridad * bihotzetiko → afectuoso, cordial, de corazón * bihotzez → cordialmente, de corazón * bihotzez eta gogoz → con toda sinceridad, con todo el alma y el corazón * bihotz-ikara → temblor de corazón, gran emoción * bihozgabetu, bihozgabe / bihozgabetu, bihozgabetzen (da) → descorazonarse * bihozgabetu, bihozgabe / bihozgabetu, bihozgabetzen (du) → descorazonar * bihoztun → valiente, resuelto, de gran coraje * bihur → torcido * bihurdikatu, bihurdika / bihurdikatu, bihurdikatzen (da) → retorcerse * bihurdikatu, bihurdika / bihurdikatu, bihurdikatzen (du) → retorcer * bihurri → travieso, revoltoso, pillo, perverso, malvado * bihurriko → tuerca * bihurritza → sedición * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (da) → convertirse en, volverse * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (da) → torcerse * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (da) → volver, tornar, retornar * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (du) → devolver * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (du) → retorcer * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (du) → torcer * bihurtu, bihur, bihurtzen (du) → traducir * bikain → excelente, sobresaliente, magnífico, exquisito * bikoitz → doble * bikonde → doble, compuesto de dos * bikun → pareja * bila → en busca, buscando * -en bila → en busca de, buscando, buscando a * bilakabide → desarrollo, evolución * bilakarazi, bilakaraz, bilakarazten (du) → transformar, hacer cambiar, convertir, promover, poner en juego, desplegar, aumentar * bilakarazte → desarrollo, extensión * bilakatu, bilaka, bilakatzen (da) → devenir, evolucionar, transformarse en, convertirse en, volverse, hacerse, tornarse * bilakatu, bilaka, bilakatzen (du) → transformar, convertir en, tornar * bilakatze → evolución, desarrollo * bilakatzebide → desarrollo, transmigración * -en bilan → en busca de, buscando, buscando a * bilari → investigador, que busca * bilatu, bila, bilatzen (du) → buscar * bilbatu, bilba, bilbatzen (du) → tramar * bilbatu, bilba, bilbatzen (du) → tramar, conspirar * bilbe → trama * Bildots → Cordero * bildots → cordero * bildu, bil, biltzen (da). bildu, bilt, biltzen (da) → reunirse, juntarse * bildu, bil, biltzen (da). bildu, bilt, biltzen (da) → unirse, juntarse * bildu, bil, biltzen (du). bildu, bilt, biltzen (du) → unir, reunir, recoger, juntar, almacenar, recaudar * bilduma → recopilación, colección * bildumari → recopilador * bilkura → reunión, sesión, congreso * bilkurakide → participante (en una reunión), miembro de un congreso * bilo → crin * bilo → pelo, cabello, vello * biltzar → congreso, comité, sociedad, asamblea, reunión, conferencia, junta * biltze → colección, reunión * biluz-biluzik → completamente desnudo * biluzi, biluz, biluzten (da) → desnudarse * biluzi, biluz, biluzten (du) → desnudar * biluzik → desnudo * biluzik → desnudo * biluzki → desnudo (en Bellas Artes) * biluztasun → desnudez * binaka → de dos en dos, por parejas * biok → los dos, ambos * bipil → airoso, abierto * bipil → desnudo, despojado de todo ornato * bipil → rama joven en el árbol * bipil → valiente, resuelto, bravo * bira-biraka → dando vueltas, girando * biraka → dando vueltas, girando * biribil → redondo, de tipo de circunferencia * biribiltasun → redondez * birika(k) → (los) pulmón|pulmones * biritxi → doble * biritxi → impar * biritxi → mellizo, gemelo * biritxi → pareja * birjina → virgen * bitan → dos veces * -en bitartean → entre, en medio de * bitartean → entretanto, mientras tanto * -(e)n bitartean → mientras, mientras que, en tanto que * -en bitarteko → entre, que está entre o en medio de * bitartetu, bitarte, bitartetzen (da) → intervenir, mediar, servir de intermediario * -en bitartez → por medio de, por mediación de, a través de * bitxi → original, extraño, raro * bitxikeria → originalidad, singularidad, rareza * bitxiren bitxiz → de puro raro * bizar → barba * bizardun → barbudo * ur bizi → agua corriente * bizi → vida * bizi- → vital, de la vida * bizi → vivo, viva * bizi izan (da) → vivir, morar, habitar * biziaren egarri → sed de vida * bizi-azkargo → fuerza o vigor vital * bizibide → profesión, empleo * bizi-bizi → muy vivo * bizidun → vivo, viviente, que tiene vida, animado * bizi-emaile → dador de vida, vivificador * bizigabe → sin vida, inanimado, falto de vida * bizi-hazi → semilla de vida, esperma de vida * biziki → vivamente, en gran manera, enormemente * bizilagun → habitante * bizilege → ley de vida * bizileku → domicilio, morada, residencia * bizimodu → modo o forma de vida, manera de vivir * bizi-oldar → vitalidad, ímpetu de vida * bizirik → vivo, con vida * biziskila → vidita * bizitegi → residencia * bizitoki → residencia, domicilio * bizitore → fuerte * bizitu, bizi / bizitu, bizitzen (du) → vivir (algo) * bizitxo → vidita * bizitza → vida, vitalidad * bizitzaz beterik → pleno de vitalidad, pleno / lleno de vida * bizkaiera → vizcaíno (dialecto) * bizkaierazale → partidario del (dialecto) vizcaíno * bizkaitar → vizcaíno, vizcaína * bizkaitarrismo → vizcainismo * bizkar → espalda * bizkar → hombro * bizkar gainean → a cuestas, sobre la espalda * bizkarrezur → columna vertebral * bizkarroi → parásito * bizki → mellizo, gemelo * bizkitartean → mientras tanto, entretanto * bizkitartean → sin embargo * bizkor → vivaz, vigoroso, fuerte, grande * bizkortasun → vivacidad, vigor * bizpahiru → dos o tres * biztu, biz / biztu, bizten (da) → revivir * biztu, biz / biztu, bizten (du) → hacer revivir, dar vida * blablablakeria → palabrería, parloteo, verborrea * bolbora → pólvora * boldrero → calzonazos, bragazas * bordeles → bordelés * bornatu, borna, bornatzen (da) → limitarse * bornu → límite * -en bornuetan → en torno a, en los límites de * borobil → esférico, de tipo de bola * borobiltasun → esferidad * borondate → voluntad * borrero → verdugo * borroka → lucha, combate * borrokalari → combatiente, luchador * borrokatu, borroka / borrokatu, borrokatzen (da) → luchar, combatir * borrokatu, borroka / borrokatu, borrokatzen (du) → luchar, combatir * borta → puerta * bortitz → fuerte * bortizki → fuertemente * bortu → puerto de montaña * bortxa → fuerza, violencia, coacción, furia * bortxarazi, bortxaraz, bortxarazten (du) → imponer por la fuerza * bortxatu, bortxa, bortxatzen (du) → forzar, violar, obligar * bortxatu, bortxa / bortxatu, bortxatzen (du, dio) → gravar * bortxaz → violentamente, con fuerza, con coacción * bosgarren / bortzgarren → quinto * bost axola izan (zaio) → interesar o importar muy poco o nada * bost / bortz → cinco * bosten / bortzen → quinta parte, (un) quinto * bota, bota, botatzen (du, dio) → tirar, echar, disparar, arrojar * botea / botaia → echado, arrojado, tirado * botere → poder, autoridad * boteredun → poderoso * boteretsu → poderoso * boteretsuki → poderosamente * boterezale → partidario del poder * botila → botella * bottigo → asociación, cofradía, cooperativización * bottin → en común * bozkario → alegría, gozo, regocijo * -en bozkarioz → para regocijo, gozo o alegría de * bozkatu, bozka / bozkatu, bozkatzen (du) → votar * bozkatzeko eskubide → libertad electoral, derecho a voto * branka → proa * brankako gaztelu → castillo de proa * brodatu, broda, brodatzen (du) → bordar * buhame → gitano, bohemio * bukatu, buka, bukatzen (da) → cesar, terminarse, acabar * bukatu, buka, bukatzen (du) → terminar, acabar, destruir, acabar con, poner fin a * buketiño → ramillete * bular → pecho * bular → pecho, seno, teta * bularretako → sostén (para los senos), sujetador * bulego → oficina, buró * bulkatu, bulka, bulkatzen (du) → echar, lanzar * bulkatu, bulka, bulkatzen (du) → impulsar, empujar * bulkatu, bulka, bulkatzen (du) → llamar a una puerta * bultza-emaile → impulsor, que da (un) impulso * bultzapen → apoyo, impulso * bultzapen-gune → zona de apoyo * bultzatu, bultza, bultzatzen (du) → impulsar, propulsar * burdi → carro * burdin meatze → mina de hierro * burdina → hierro * burdina(k) → (las) esposas * burdinazko → de hierro * burdinbide → ferrocarril * burezur → cráneo, calavera * burges ertain → mediano burgués * burges handi → gran burgués * burges txiki → pequeño burgués * burgesia → burguesía * burgesia ertain → mediana burguesía * burgesia handi → gran burguesía * burgesia txiki → pequeña burguesía * burgoi → arrogante, engreído, presuntuoso * burgoi izan (da) → envanecerse, engreírse, mostrarse arrogante o presuntuoso * burgoikeria → arrogancia, engreimiento, presunción, altanería, precipitación * burkide → camarada, militante, miembro * burmuin → cerebro * buro → maldición, blasfemia * burokatu, buroka, burokatzen (du) → maldecir, detestar, blasfemar * burrunba egin (du) → gruñir * burrunbatu, burrunba / burrunbatu, burrunbatzen (du) → hacer ruido, retumbar, resonar * burtzoragarri → deslumbrador, vertiginoso * burtzoraldi → vértigo, aturdimiento pasajero * burtzoratu, burtzora, burtzoratzen (da) → perder la cabeza, aturdirse, sentir vértigo * burtzoratu, burtzora, burtzoratzen (du) → hacer perder la cabeza, aturdir, hacer sentir vértigo * buru → cabeza * buru → cabeza, frente, parte delantera * buru → cima * buru → extremo, cabo, término * buru → jefe, presidente, cabecilla * buru → uno mismo, una misma * buru- → general, principal * buru- → auto- * -buru → jefe de, presidente de * buru arinaz → con ligereza * -en burua hartu (du) → marchar al frente de, tomar la cabeza de * -en buruan → al cabo de * burugabe → descabellado, absurdo, insensato * burugabeko → descabellado, absurdo, insensato * burugaixo → enfermo mental, débil mental * burugogor → cabeza dura, terco, testarudo * buru-has → con la cabeza descubierta, descubierto * buru-hasik → con la cabeza descubierta, descubierto * buru(-)hezur → cráneo, calavera * buruil → septiembre * buruiritzi izan (da) → fingir * buruiritzi izan (da) → ser autosuficiente, engreído * burujope → presunción, pretensión insolente, orgullosa * burujope → quebradero de cabeza * buruko → tocado, toca * buruko min → dolor de cabeza , cefalea * burumoztu, burumotz / burumoztu, burumozten (du) → decapitar, cortar la cabeza * bururatu, burura, bururatzen (du) → llevar a cabo, llevar a buen término * bururatu, burura, bururatzen (du) → pensar, reflexionar, tener en cuenta, considerar, preocuparse por * bururatze → examen * burutapen → reflexión, idea * burutsu → inteligente, ingenioso, pensador * -en gana buruz → respecto a, hacia * buruz buru → frente por frente, frente a frente, cara a cara * buruzagi → jefe, superior, presidente, dirigente, guía, jefe militar, caudillo * buruzagiskila → jefecillo * buruzagitu, buruzagi / buruzagitu, buruzagitzen (da) → salir victorioso, prevalecer sobre, vencer a, superar a, dominar a, conseguir la jefatura * buruzagitu, buruzagi / buruzagitu, buruzagitzen (du) → prevalecer, vencer * buruzagitza → jefatura, dirección, mando, organismos dirigentes * buruzagixkila → jefecillo * busti → mojado * busti, busti, bustitzen (da) → mojarse * busti, busti, bustitzen (du) → mojar * buztan → rabo, cola * buztin → arcilla * buztinezko → de arcilla * buztin-hego → aleta, guardabarro * daino → hasta * -daino → hasta * damu izan (da) → arrepentirse, tener pesar, sentir pesar * damu izan / ukan (du) → arrepentirse, tener pesar, sentir pesar * damuturik → apenado, con lástima * danik → desde * danikako → procedente de * daniko → procedente de * dantza → danza, baile * dantzagarri → bailable * dantzari → bailarín * dantzarisa → bailarina * dantzatu, dantza, dantzatzen (da) → danzar, bailar * dantza-urrats → paso de baile * dantzetan → bailando, danzando * dardara → temblor * dardaraka → temblando * dardaratu, dardara, dardaratzen (du) → menear, agitar * dardaratu, dardara, dardaratzen (du) → temblar, menearse, agitarse * dardarka → temblando * dasta → gusto * dastatu, dasta, dastatzen (du) → probar, degustar * deabru → diablo * deabrusa → diablesa * debekatu, debeka, debekatzen (du) → prohibir * debeku → prohibición * deboilatu, deboila, deboilatzen (du) → trastornar * dei → llamada, llamamiento, consigna * dei egin (dio) → llamar * dei egin (du) → llamar * deiadar → grito * deiadar egin → gritar * deitoragarri → deplorable, lamentable * deitoratu, deitora, deitoratzen (du) → deplorar, lamentarsse, quejarse * deitore → lamento, queja * deitu, dei / deitu, deitzen (da) → convocarse, ser convocado * deitu, dei / deitu, deitzen (dio) → llamar * deitu, dei / deitu, deitzen (du) → llamar, convocar * deitura → apellido * deitze → llamada, llamamiento * dela → que es * dela → sea * dela → siendo (él, ella, ello) * delako → llamado, denominado * den → todo, lo que es * dena dela → sea lo que fuere, de todos modos, después de todo * denbora → tiempo * denda → tienda * desageri (da) → desaparecer * desagerrarazi, desagerraraz, desagerrarazten (du) → hacer desaparecer * desagertu, desager, desagerten (da) → desaparecer * desastotu, desasto / desastotu, desastotu (du) → desasnar * desberdin → distinto, diferente, desigual * desegokitasun → improcedencia, inoportunidad, impropiedad, inconveniencia, inadecuabilidad * desenkusatu, desenkusa, desenkutzen (da) → excusarse * desenkusatu, desenkusa, desenkutzen (du) → excusar * deseuskaldundu, deseuskaldun / deseuskaldundu, deseuskalduntzen (da) → desvasquizarse * deseuskaldundu, deseuskaldun / deseuskaldundu, deseuskalduntzen (du) → desvasquizar * deseuskalduntze → desvasquización * desfaborezko → desfavorable * desliluramendu → desilusión, decepción * deslotu (du) → desatar, desligar, despegar, soltar, aflojar, separar * desneurri → desmedida * desohoratu (du) → deshonrar * deus → algo * deus ez → nada * deusezagotu, deusezago / deusezagotu, deusezagotzen (da) → destruir más, minar * deusezagotu, deusezago / deusezagotu, deusezagotzen (da) → destruirse más, minarse * deusezean gelditu → quedar en letra muerta, quedar en nada * deuseztatu, deusezta, deuseztatzen (du) → aniquilar, destruir * deuseztatze → destrucción, aniquilamiento, matanza * dingilizka → colgando * dingilizka egon (da) → estar suspendido, estar colgado * dirdiratu, dirdira / dirdiratu, dirdiratzen (du) → brillar * diru → dinero * dirudun → adinerado * diru(-)laguntza → ayuda económica * diruzale → avaro, tacaño, avariento, avaricioso, amante del dinero * distira → brillo, resplandor * distiratu, distira / distiratu, distiratzen (du) → resplandecer, brillar * diti → teta, pezón * doan → gratis, gratuitamente * dohain → don, regalo * dohain → gratis, gratuitamente * dohainik → gratis, gratuitamente * dohakabe → desgracia * dohakabe → desgraciado * dohakabe → réprobo, condenado * doilor → ruin, villano, vil * doinu → tonillo o sonido musical * dolugarri → digno de piedad, digno de compasión * dolugarri → motivo de arrepentimiento * donostiar → donostiarra, de San Sebastián * donostiarrista → donostiarrista * dorre → torre * dorrezain → torrero, vigilante del faro, guarda del faro * dotore → elegante * dozena → docena * dozenaerdi / docena-erdi → media docena * dozenaka → a docenas, docenas, por docenas * dozenatto → docenita * dretxo → derecho * dubarik → gratis, de balde * dudatzeke → sin dudar, resueltamente, sin reservas, sin reserva * dudaz bete → lleno de dudas, vacilante * duela... → hace * duin → digno * duintasun → dignidad * duke → duque * dukerri → ducado * dukesa → duquesa * -dun → que tiene..., poseedor de * durunda → estampido * durunda → trueno * dzanga → onomatopeya de zambullirse * dzanga egin (du) → zambullirse, sumergirse * dzangada → zambullida * e.a. → etc. * ea → pues * ea... -(e)n → a ver si * ea... -(e)n → si..., si, a ver si * ea... -(e)nz → a ver si... o no * ebaki → (café) cortado * ebaki, ebaki, ebakitzen (da) → cortarse * ebaki, ebaki, ebakitzen (da) → resolverse * ebaki, ebaki, ebakitzen (du) → cortar * ebaki, ebaki, ebakitzen (du) → resolver, zanjar * ebasle → ladrón * ebatsi, ebats, ebasten (du) → robar, hurtar * edabe → pócima, brebaje * edan, edan, edaten (du) → beber * edanarazi, edanaraz, edanarazten (dio) → hacer beber * edari → bebida * edder → lindo * edeki, edeki, edekitzen (du) → quitar * eden → veneno, ponzoña * edentsu → venenoso * eder → hermoso, bueno, bello. grande * eder-eder → muy hermoso * ederki → hermosamente, muy bien * ederresgarri → admirable * edertasun → hermosura * edertu, eder / edertu, edertzen (da) → embellecerse, hermosearse * edertu, eder / edertu, edertzen (du) → embellecer, hermosear * ediren, ediren, edireten (da) → encontrarse, hallarse * ediren, ediren, edireten (du) → descubrir, encontrar, hallar * edo → o * edo..., edo.. → o..., o * edonoiz → cuando quiera, en cualquier tiempo * edonola → comoquiera, de cualquier modo, de todos modos * edonolako → hecho de cualquier modo * edonon → en cualquier sitio, dondequiera, en cualquier parte, en todas partes * edonondik → de dondequiera, de todas las partes, por dondequiera, por todas las partes * edonongo → de cualquier parte, de donde quiera que sea * edonor → quienquiera, cualquiera * edonora → adondequiera, a cualquier parte * edonork → cualquiera * edontzi → vaso * edoski, edoski, edoskitzen (du) → mamar, chupar * edoskitza → amamantamiento, lactancia * edota → o * edozein → cualquiera, cualquier * edozelan → comoquiera, de cualquier modo, de todos modos * eduki, eduki, edukitzen (du) → tener, contener * egari, egari, egartzen (da) → apoyarse, basarse * egari, egari, egartzen (du) → cargar, apoyar, basar * egarri → sed * egarri izan (da) → tener sed, sentir sed * egarria beratu (du) → aplacar la sed * egartzapen → base, fundamento * -egi → demasiado, excesivamente * egia → verdad * egia-egiatan → muy en verdad * egian → en verdad, de verdad, verdaderamente * egiatan → en verdad, de verdad, verdaderamente * egiati → veraz * egiaz → en verdad, de verdad, verdaderamente, ciertamente * egiazki → en verdad, de verdad, verdaderamente, ciertamente * egiazko → de verdad, verdadero, cierto, veraz * egiaztatu, egiazta, egiaztatzen (da) → realizarse, ejecutarse * egiaztatu, egiazta, egiaztatzen (da) → verificarse, confirmarse * egiaztatu, egiazta, egiaztatzen (du) → realizar, ejecutar * egiaztatu, egiazta, egiaztatzen (du) → verificar, confirmar * egiaztatze → verificación, confirmación * egikera → actitud, proceder, conducta * egikera → circunstancia * egikera → interés * egikor → activo * egikor → real * egikorki → activamente * egikortasun → realidad * egikortu, egikor / egikortu, egikortzen (da) → realizarse, aplicarse, practicarse, ponerse en práctica * egikortu, egikor / egikortu, egikortzen (du) → comprobar, verificar * egikortu, egikor / egikortu, egikortzen (du) → realizar, practicar, poner en práctica, aplicar * egikortze → instauración, realización, aplicación * egile → autor, hacedor * egimen → acto * egin, egin, egiten (du) → hacer, realizar, perpetrar, efectuar, ejecutar * eginahal → esfuerzo * eginbehar → tarea, trabajo, deber, quehacer, obligación * eginen → quehacer * eginkari → hecho, acto, acción * eginkidin → factible * eginkizun → tarea, trabajo, cometido, misión * egintza → acto, acción, hecho * egintzagabekeria → inercia, inacción, falta de acción * egitamu → estructura, forma * egite → acto, hecho, acción * -egi / -tegi / -degi → deposito * egiteke → sin hacer * egiteko → acción, hecho, acto * egiteko → función, aplicación, papel, factor * egiteko → para hacer * egiteko → tarea, asunto, deber, labor, trabajo, empresa * egitez → de hecho * egitura → estructura * egiune → tratado, contrato, convenio, convención * egoera → posición, situación, estado, condición * egoeraztatu, egoerazta, egoerazten (da) → situarse, colocarse, tomar posición * egoiliar → habitante, residente * egoiliartu, egoiliar / egoiliartu, egoiliartzen (da) → domiciliarse, establecerse * egoitza → estancia * egoitza → posición, situación * egoitza → residencia, morada * egoitzaren eskubide → derecho de residencia / estancia * egoki → apropiado, adecuado, apto, conveniente * egoki egon (zaio) → corresponder completamente a * egoki-egoki → muy apropiado, adecuado, conveniente * egokitu, egoki / egokitu, egokitzen (da) → adecuarse, acomodarse * egokitu, egoki / egokitu, egokitzen (du) → adecuar, acomodar * egon, egon, egoten (da) → esperar * egon, egon, egoten (da) → estar * egon, egon, egoten (da) → existir, haber, estar * egon, egon, egoten (da) → permanecer, subsistir * egonarri → paciencia * egosi, egos, egosten (da) → cocerse * egosi, egos, egosten (du) → cocer * egotzi, egotz, egozten (da) → ser expulsado, despachado, echado * egotzi, egotz, egozten (du) → desembarazarse de, librarse de, deshacerse de, expulsar, despachar, desechar, rechazar * egotzi, egotz, egozten (du) → disparar, lanzar * egotzi, egotz, egozten (du) → echar, arrojar, tirar, lanzar * egozte → lanzamiento * eguerdi → mediodía * egun → día * egun → hoy * egun arte → hasta hoy, hasta ahora * egun on → buenos días * egun oroz → todos los días * egun-argi → luz del día * egun-argian → a la luz del día, en pleno día * egundaino → hasta ahora * egundo → hasta ahora * egun-egunotan → en la actualidad, en estos días de hoy * egunero → todos los días, diariamente * eguneroko → cotidiano, diario * egunetik egunera → de día en día * egunez egun → de día en día * egungo → actual, de hoy * egunik egun → día a día, de día en día * egunkari → diario, periódico * egunsenti → aurora * egur → leña * eguraldi → tiempo (atmosférico) * ehe → agua de lejía * ehelegatu, ehelega, ehelegatzen (da) → crisparse, excitarse, enervarse, estar nervioso, rabiar * ehitu, ehi, ehitzen (da) → hacerse fácil, facilitarse * ehitu, ehi, ehitzen (du) → facilitar, hacer fácil * eho, eho, ehotzen (du) → matar, destruir * ehortzi, ehortz, ehorzten (du) → sepultar, enterrar * ehorzketa → sepelio, entierro, enterramiento, inhumación, sepultación * ehorzle → enterrador, sepulturero * ehorzpen → sepelio, entierro, enterramiento, inhumación, sepultación * ehun → cien, ciento * ehun → tejido, tela * ehun milaka → cientos de miles * ehundu, ehun, ehuntzen (du) → tejer * ehuneko → centenar, centena, ciento * ehuneko → por ciento * ehunka → centenares de, cientos de * ehunkada → ciento, centenar, centena * ehuntada → centena, centenar, ciento * eihera → cuajo del ganado * eihera → estómago * eihera → molino * eiki → tal vez, probablemente, seguramente, sin duda, acaso * eikiko → probable, verosímil * -(e)ino → mientras que, en tanto que, hasta que * eite → aspecto, semejanza * ekai → materia, masa, condición material, tema * ekaiezko → material * ekaigai → materia * ekain → junio * ekaitz → tempestad, tormenta * ekaiztsu → tempestuoso * ekandu → costumbre, tradición * ekarle → portador, traedor, que trae * ekarpen → aportación * ekarri, ekar, ekartzen (du, dio → traer, aportar, causar, ocasionar, engendrar, producir, originar * ekei → persona o cosa que promete crecer mucho, crecedero * ekendu, eken, ekentzen (da) → abolirse, ser abolido * ekendu, eken, ekentzen (du) → abolir, eliminar, erradicar, quitar, hacer desaparecer * ekentze → abolición * eki → sol * ekialde → este, oriente * ekialdeko → oriental, del este, del oriente * ekiera → actitud * ekilore → girasol * ekin, ekin, ekiten (du) → actuar * ekin, ekin, ekiten (du) → insistir * ekin, ekin, ekiten (du) → realizar * ekinaldi → acción, actuación * ekinbehar → deber, obligación * ekintza → acción, trabajo, empresa, labor, actividad, operación, acto, actuación, iniciativa * ekintza-bide → medio de acción * ekintza-eredu → actitud, comportamiento, modo de actuación, modo de acción * ekiteko → función, proceder * ekiteko arau → actitud, norma de actuación * ekiteko eredu → actitud, modo de actuación * ekiteko modu → actitud, modo de actuación * ekitiko → solar, procedente del sol * ekiz → desde ahora, de aquí en adelante, (de hoy) en adelante * ekoitzarazi, ekoitzaraz, ekoitzarazten (dio) → hacer producir * ekoitzi, ekoitz, ekoizten (du) → producir * ekoizle → productor * ekoizpen → producción, producto * ekoizpen(-) → productivo, de producción * ekoizpen-bide → medio de producción * ekoizpen-erakusketa → exposición de producción * ekoizpen-eredu → modo de producción * ekoizpen-eretz → relación de producción * ekoizpen-gatazka → lucha por la produccción * ekoizpen-indar → fuerza productiva, fuerza de producción * ekortu, ekor, ekortzen (du) → barrer * ekuratu, ekura, ekuratzen (da) → estar tranquilo, estar quieto, tranqulizarse, parar * ekuru → tranquilo, quieto, firme * -(e)la → que * -(e)la → sufijo que forma el gerundio del verbo conjugado??, mientras (que), cuando * elaire → lenguaje, modo de hablar * elaire → trato, relación * elaka → hablando (en conversación), charlando * -(e)lako → de que, del hecho de que * -(e)lako → porque, puesto que, dado que, pues * -(e)lakoan → con la excusa de que, con el pretexto de que * -(e)lakoan → creyendo que, en la creencia de que * -(e)lakotz → porque, puesto que, ya que, pues, dado que * elar → brezo * elar → tomillo * -(e)lara → sufijo que indica el destino, el fin, el resultado, al hecho de que * -(e)larik → sufijo que forma el gerundio del verbo conjugado??, mientras (que), cuando * -(e)lata → sufijo que indica la causa, el orige, del hecho de que, por el hecho de que, puesto que, dado que, ya que, pues, a causa de que * elauso → avalancha (de nieve) * -(e)laz → sufijo que forma el gerundio del verbo conjugado. ?? de que, con el hecho de que, en que, sobre que * elazu → embustero, fanfarrón * elbarri → inválido, paralítico * elbarritu → inválido, paralítico * ele → palabra, término, discurso, afirmación, dicho * ele eder → retórica, elocuencia * ele egin (du) → hablar, conversar * ele eta eleka → charlando y charlando, charla que te charla * eleberri → novela * ele-mele → habladuría, palabrería * ele-meletan ari (da) → charlar * ele-melezko → palabrero, palabrista, palabrón * elesari → homenaje, gloria, honor, elogio * elesta → conversación * elezahar → proverbio, máxima * elezuhur → consejo * elezuhur → proverbio, máxima * -eli → grupo de * eli → grupo de * eli → lugar, pueblo * elikadura → alimento, vitualla, alimentación, mantenimiento * elikatu, elika, elikatzen (da) → alimentarse, nutrirse * elikatu, elika, elikatzen (du) → alimentar, nutrir * elikatze → alimentación * elitze → agrupamiento, agrupación * eliza → iglesia * elizate → anteiglesia, título inferior al de la villa dado en Vizcaya a las poblaciones * elkar → mutuamente, recíprocamene, el uno... el otro, de ambas partes, de una y otra parte * elkar artean → uno con otro, unos con otros * elkar ikusi (du) → verse, verse mutuamente, entrevistarse * elkardura → unión * elkar-ekintza → acción mutua * elkar-ezagutza → conocimiento mutuo * elkarganatu, elkargana / elkarganatu, elkarganatzen (da) → reunirse * elkarganatze → unión * elkarganditu, elkargandi / elkarganditu, elkarganditzen (da) → separarse * elkargo → asociación, sociedad, agencia, federación, asociación * elkarkilatu, elkarkila, elkarkilatzen (da) → unirse, reunirse, vincularse * elkarkilatu, elkarkila, elkarkilatzen (du) → unir, reunir, vincular * elkarkilatze → unidad, unión * elkar-maitatze → amor mutuo * elkarrekilako → recíproco, mutuo * elkarren arteko → mutuo * elkarrengan(d)ik → uno de otro * elkarri eman (dio) → intercambiar * elkarrizketa → conversación * elkartasun → alianza, solidaridad * elkartu → común, único, unido * elkartu, elkar / elkartu, elkartzen (da) → unirse, ligarse * elkartu, elkar / elkartu, elkartzen (du) → unir, ligar * elkartze → unificación * elkar-ulertze → comprensión mutua * elkor → estéril * elorri → espino * eltze → olla, puchero * elur → nieve * elur egin (du) → nevar * elur-kate(ak) → (las) cadenas para la nieve * elurte → gran nevada * -emaile → dador (de), que da * emaitza → presente, regalo, dádiva, don * emaitza → resultado * emakume → mujer * emakumetu, emakume / emakumetu, emakumetzen (da) → hacerse mujer * emakumetu, emakume / emakumetu, emakumetzen (du) → hacer mujer * emakumezko → femenino, de mujer * eman, eman, ematen (da, zaio) → darse * eman, eman, ematen (du, dio) → dar, conceder * eman, eman, ematen (du, dio) → parecer * emazte → esposa * emaztegai → novia, futura mujer * emazteki → mujer * eme → hembra * -eme → hembra de * emeki → suavemente * emezko → femenino * emokatu, emoka, emokatzen (du) → montar, engastar * -en → de * -en → el más (superlativo) * -(e)n → para que * -(e)n → que (sufijo conjuntivo relativo) * -(e)n → si * -en ...-z → a fuerza de..., a puro..., de puro * -(e)nagatik → aunque, a pesar de que * enbata → brisa * enbor → tronco * enbra → hembra, mujer (en tanto que hembra del macho humano) * endekatu, endeka, endekatzen (da) → degenerar * endekatze → degeneración * endrezera → círculo * -ene → casa (de) * ene → mi, mío, de mí, mis, míos, de mis * -(e)nean → cuando * -(e)nean → en el que..., en la que..., en lo que * -(e)neko → donde * -(e)neko → para cuando * -(e)netan → en los que..., en las que * -(e)netan → todas las veces que, cada vez que * -(e)netik → desde el que..., desde la que..., desde lo que * -(e)netik → desde que * -(e)nez → como * -(e)nez gero → puesto que, dado que * -engabeko → falto de * -engana → a donde * -engatio → a pesar de * engoitik / engoiti → desde entonces, (de ahora) en adelante * engoitik / engoiti ere → desde entonces, (de ahora) en adelante * engorgadura → estreñimiento (de las bestias) * -(e)nik → que (sufijo conjuntivo completivo que se utiliza cuando la oración principal es negativa) * -(e)no → hasta que * -(e)no → mientras (que) * enparantza → plaza * enparau → resto * enparautza → resto * enpoildu, enpoil, enpoiltzen (du) → destruir * enpoiltze → destrucción * entelegamendu → entendimiento * entelegatu, entelega, entelegatzen (du, dio) → entender, comprender * entelegatzapen → comprensión, entendimiento * entelegatze → comprensión, entendimiento * entsegu → ensayo * entzule → oyente, escuchador * entzumen → oído * entzun, entzun, entzuten (du, dio) → escuchar, oír * entzungarri → digno de oírse, digno de ser oído * -(e)nz → a ver si... o no * epai → fallo, sentencia, juicio * epaikatu, epaika, epaikatzen (du) → juzgar, considerar, apreciar, estimar * epail → marzo * epaile → juez, jueza * epaile → segador * epaitu, epai / epaitu, epaitzen (du) → juzgar, fallar, sentenciar * epe → plazo * epe luzean → a largo plazo * epel → negligente, tibio, flojo, enclenque, muelle * epel → templado, tibio * epeldu, epel / epeldu, epeltzen (du) → entibiar, templar * eper → perdiz * erabaki → decisión * erabaki, erabaki, erabakitzen (du) → acordar, resolver, decidir * erabakigarri → decisivo * erabakitza → resolución, decisión * erabakitzaile → determinante, decisivo * erabakitzeke → pendiente, sin decidir, sin resolverse * eraberritu, eraberri, eraberritzen (du) → reformar * erabilbide → uso, empleo * erabili, erabil, erabiltzen (da) → emplearse, usarse, utilizarse * erabili, erabil, erabiltzen (du) → emplear, usar, utilizar * eradoski, eradoski, eradoskitzen (du) → amamantar, dar de mamar * eraen → sistema (político) * eragabeko → disparatado * eragile → promotor, eficaz, efectivo * eragin → influencia * eragin, eragin, eragiten (du) → contribuir a, efectuar, engendrar * eragintza → actividad, obra * eragite → efecto * eragotzi, eragotz, eragozten (du) → impedir, evitar * eragotzi, eragotz, eragozten (du) → molestar * eragotzi, eragotz, eragozten (du) → prohibir * eragozpen → impedimento * eragozpen → molestia * eraiki, eraiki, eraikitzen (da) → construirse, ser construido * eraiki, eraiki, eraikitzen (du) → construir * eraikiarazi, eraikiaraz, eraikiarazten (du) → hacer construir * erail, erail, erailtzen (du) → matar, asesinar * eraile → asesino * erailtze → asesinato * eraitsi, eraits, eraisten (du) → bajar, hacer bajar * erakarri, erakar, erakartzen (da) → ser atraido, atraerse * erakarri, erakar, erakartzen +(du) → atraer * erakunde → institución, organismo, organización * erakusgarri → mostrable, demostrable * erakusketa → exposición, muestra, exhibición * erakusle → mostrador, guía * erakusmen → manifestación, mostración * erakutsi, erakuts, erakusten (du, dio) → demostrar, probar * erakutsi, erakuts, erakusten (du, dio) → enseñar * erakutsi, erakuts, erakusten (du, dio) → mostrar, enseñar * eraldakuntza → alteración (de la forma), cambio (de la forma), transformación * eraldatu, eralda / eraldatu, eraldatzen (du) → alterar la forma, transformar, reformar * eraldatze → alteración (de la forma), transformación, reforma * eraman, eraman, eramaten (du, dio) → llevar, portar * eran, eran, eraten (du) → matar, asesinar * eranskin → adición, añadidura * erantzi, erantz, eranzten (da) → desnudarse, quitarse la ropa * erantzi, erantz, eranzten (du, dio) → desnudar, quitar la ropa * erantzuera → contestación, respuesta * erantzun → respuesta, contestación * erantzun, erantzun, erantzuten (du, dio) → responder, contestar * eraskin → comentario, explicación * eratu, era / eratu, eratzen (da) → crearse, ser creado * eratu, era / eratu, eratzen (du) → formar, organizar, elaborar, forjar, crear * eratxiki, eratxiki, eratxikitzen (da, zaio) → añadirse, ser añadido * eratxiki, eratxiki, eratxikitzen (da, zaio) → aplicarse, atribuirse * eratxiki, eratxiki, eratxikitzen (da, zaio) → unirse, ligarse * eratxiki, eratxiki, eratxikitzen (du, dio) → añadir, aportar, aplicar * eratzan, eratzan, eratzaten (du) → acostar, hacer acostar * eratze → formación * erauntsi, eraunts, eraunsten (dio) → corresponder * erauntsi, eraunts, eraunsten (dio) → golpear * erausi, eraus, erausten (du) → ladrar * erazagutu , erazagut, eragazutzen (dio) → hacer conocer, revelar * eraztun → anillo, sortija * erazu → enfermedad * erbastra → norma * erbi → liebre * erdal → no vasco, que no es vasco * erdaldun → que no habla en euskara * erdaldundu (da, zaio) → erdaldunizarse, desvasquizarse * erdalduntze → erdaldunización, desvasquización * erdara → lengua extranjera, lengua no vasca (español, francés, ...) * erdi → centro, mitad * -erdi → medio * erdi → medio * erdi- → semi-, medio- * Erdi Aro → Edad Media * -z erdi, erdi, erditzen (da) → parir * erdibitu, erdibi, erdibitzen (du) → dividir en dos, partir en dos, bipartir * erdi-erdian → justo en el medio * erdiespen → logro, obtención, éxito * erdieste → logro, obtención, éxito * erdietsi, erdiets, erdiesten (du) → lograr, obtener, alcanzar, conseguir, conquistar * erdi-gezur → mentira a medias * erdi-ikusi, erdi-ikus, erdi-ikusten (du) → entrever * erdi-iraultzaile → semi-revolucionario * erdi-itzal → penumbra * erdi-jakintza → semiciencia, cuasiciencia * erdi-jakintzazko → semicientífico, cuasicientífico * erdiko → central, intermedio * erdiko puntu → punto central * erdipurdi → de un modo mediocre, medianamente * erdipurdiko → mediocre * erdipurdizko → mediocre * -z erditu, erdi, erditzen (da) → parir * erdizka → a medias * erdutu (da) → concentrarse * erdutu (du) → concentrar, resumir * ere → hasta, incluso * ere → también * ere ez → tampoco * eredu → forma, figura, modo, manera, tipo, modelo, método * -en ereduko → que es como * -(e)n eredura → conforme a, según, como * -en eredura → según, conforme a * eredutu (du) → formar, establecer, configurar, modelar * ereduztatu (du) → dar forma, formar, desarrollar * erein, erein, ereiten (du) → sembrar * ereinotz → laurel * ereintza → siembra * eremu → superficie, extensión, territorio, espacio * eremu-osotasun → integridad territorial * eresi → canción, canto, canto solemne * eretz → relación, práctica, actitud, correlación, aspecto * -en eretzean → en comparación con, (con) respecto a, con respecto de, en relación con * ergel → tonto * ergelki → tontamente * eri → dedo * eri → enfermo * erigo → enfermedad, mal * eri-potzor (lur) → pulgada (de terreno) * eritasun → enfermedad * eritu, eri, eritzen (da) → enfermar, enfermarse, caer enfermo * erkain → articulación de (los) dedos * erkain → yema del dedo * erkaitz → sonrisa * erkatu. erka, erkatzen (du) → comparar * erkatze → comparación * -en erkatzean → en comparación con * erkide → común * erkide → socio * erkidego → comunidad * erkidego → sociedad, cooperativa * erkidetu, erkide, erkidetzen (du) → asociar * erlauntz → colmena, colmenar * erle → abeja * erlijio → religión * erlijio-askatasun → libertad de religión * erlijio-botere → poder religioso * erlijio-eskola → escuela de religiosos * erlijiokeria → religiosidad (en sentido despectivo)] * erlijiozko → religioso * erloju → reloj * ernaldu, ernal, ernaltzen (du) → fecundar * ernaltzaile → fecundador * ernatu, erna, ernatzen (da) → germinar * ernatu, erna, ernatzen (du) → germinar, hacer germinar * erne → alerta, despierto * ernearazi, ernearaz, ernearazten (du) → fecundar * ernetasun → dinamismo * ero → loco, demente * eroan, eroan, eroaten (du) → llevar, conducir * erokeria → locura, demencia * erokeriatto → pequeña locura * eroki → locamente * erorarazi, eroraraz, erorarazten (du) → hacer caer * erori, eror, erortzen (da) → caer, caerse * eroriko → caída * erorki → herencia * erosi, eros, erosten (du) → comprar * erosketa → compra * erosle → comprador * erosta → lamento * erostaka → lamentando, lamentándose * erotu, ero, erotzen (da) → enloquecerse, enloquecer * errauts → ceniza * errauts → polvo * erraz → fácil * erraz → fácilmente * erraza eragin (du) → facilitar, hacer fácil * errazagotu, errazago, errazagotzen (da) → facilitarse, hacerse más fácil * errazagotu, errazago, errazagotzen (du) → facilitar, hacer más fácil * errazki → fácilmente * erraztasun → facilidad * erraztu, erraz / erraztu, errazten (da) → facilitarse, hacerse fácil * erraztu, erraz / erraztu, errazten (du) → facilitar, hacer fácil * erre, erre, erretzen (da) → quemarse, abrasarse * erre, erre, erretzen (du) → quemar, abrasar * errebolta → revuelta, revolución * erreboluzio → revolución * erredola → escudo * errege → rey * erregina → reina * erreinu → reinado, reino * erreka → arroyo, río pequeño * erremediatu, erremedia, erremediatzen (du) → remediar * erreminta → herramienta * errepikatzaile → repetidor * erreprotxatu, erreprotxa, erreprotxatzen (du, dio) → reprochar * erreprotxu → reproche * errepublika → república * erresistentzia → resistencia * errespetu → respeto * erresuma → estado, país, reino * erretaula. retaula → retablo * errezibitu, errezibi, errezibitzen (du) → recibir * errient → maestro, regente * errientsa → maestra, regenta * erro → raíz * erroak hartu (ditu) → echar raíces, arraigar * errobeda → rueda * erroka → rueca * erromatar → romano * erromatar-katoliko → romanocatólico * erronka → fila * erronkada → fila * errore → error * errorezko → erróneo * errota → molino * errotari → molinero * errotik → fundamentalmente, a fondo, profundamente, de raíz * errotikako → radical * errotikako → radical, de raíz * errotiko → radical, de raíz * errotu, erro / errotu, errotzen (da) → arraigarse * errotzat eduki (du) → tener como (punto de partida), como raíz * erroztatu, errozta, erroztatzen (da) → arraigar * erru → culpa * errubako → inocente * errudun → culpable * errugabe → inocente * erruki → piedad, compasión * errukitu, erruki / errukitu, errukitzen (da) → compadecerse, tener compasión, apiadarse * errun, errun, erruten (du) → poner huevos, desovar * errusiar → ruso * errusiera → ruso idioma * ertain → mediano * erti → arte * ertilari → artista (hombre o mujer) * ertilarisa → artista (mujer) * ertizale → aficionado al arte * ertzo → imbécil, loco * esaera / errankera → modismo * esamesa / erran-merran → hablilla * esanahi / erran-nahi → singnificado * esan / erran → afirmación * esan / erran, esan / erran, esaten / erraten (da) → decirse, afirmarse * esan / erran, esan / erran, esaten / erraten (du) → decir, afirmar * esan / erran nahi baita → es decir * esankari / errankari → materia que es narrada / contada * esanpide / erranbide → motivo de conversación * eseri, eser, esertzen (da) → sentarse * eserleku → asiento * esertoki → siento * esespen → agresión * esetsaldi → agresión * esfortzu → esfuerzo * eskabide → petición * eskailera → escalera * eskaini, eskain, eskaintzen (du, dio) → ofrecer * eskaintza → oferta, ofrecimiento * eskarazi, eskaraz, eskarazten (du, dio) → exigir, hacer pedir * eskari → petición * eskas → escaso * eskatu, eska, eskatzen (du, dio) → pedir, solicitar, exigir * eskeko → mendigo * esker → gracia * esker on → gratitud, agradecimiento * esker oneko → agradecido * esker oneko izan (da, zaio) → estar agradecido * esker txarreko → desagradecido, ingrato * eskola → escuela * eskolakide → condiscípulo * eskolar → escolar * eskolatu → instruído, culto * eskolatu, eskola / eskolatu, eskolatzen (da) → instruirse * eskolatu, eskola / eskolatu, eskolatzen (du) → instruir * eskolatze → educación, enseñanza * eskorta → corral * esku → mano * esku → poder * esku hartu (du) → participar, tomar parte en * eskualde → región, zona rural, territorio, distrito * eskuan hartu (du) → empuñar, asir * eskubide → derecho, libertad * esku-burdinak → esposas * eskudun → libre, facultado, poderoso * esku-estualdi → apretón de manos * eskuetan hartu (du) → empuñar, asir * eskuin → derecha * eskuin → derecha (mano) * eskuin → derecha (política) * eskuinalde → derecha, lado derecho * eskuinalde → derecha (política) * eskuindar → derechista * eskuinkeria → derechismo * eskukodun → soberano, libre, independiente * eskukotasun → soberanía, libertad, independencia * eskulan → mano de obra, trabajo manual * eskularru → guante * eskuliburu → manual (libro) * eskumen → poder * eskumende → poder, potestad, alcance * eskumende luzeko kanoi → cañón de largo alcance * eskumutur → muñeca * eskurantza → atribución, derecho, autorización, facultad * eskuratu, eskura / eskuratu, eskuratzen (du) → empuñar * eskuratu, eskura / eskuratu, eskuratzen (du) → lograr, conseguir * eskutada → puñado * eskutasun → autoridad * eskuzabal → generoso * eskuzabalik → generosamente, a manos abiertas, a manos llenas * eskuzorro → guante * esnatu, esna / esnatu, esnatzen (du) → despertar * esne → leche * Esnebide → Vía Láctea * espainiar → español * espainiarkuntza → españolización * Espainiazale → españolista * espainiera → español (idioma) * espainol → español * espainoldu, espainol / espainoldu, espainoltzen (da) → españolizarse * espainoldu, espainol / espainoldu, espainoltzen (du) → españolizar * espainol-euskaldun → vasco-español * espainolista → españolista * espainolizakuntza → españolización * espainolizatu, espainoliza, espainolizatzen (da) → españolizarse * espainolizatu, espainoliza, espainolizatzen (du) → españolizar * espainolkeria → españolismo * espainolkuntza → españolización * espainoltasun → españolismo * espaloi → acera * espantagarri → espantoso * espetxe → prisión, presidio * estai → piso, planta * estakuru → reproche * estakurugabe → irreprochable * estakurugabeko → irreprochable * estalgabetu, estalgabe / estalgabetu, estalgabetzen (du) → descubrir * estalgetu, estalge, estalgetzen (dio) → revelar * estali → oculto * estali, estal, estaltzen (da) → ocultarse, encubrirse, cubrirse, taparse * estali, estal, estaltzen (du) → ocultar, encubrir, cubrir, tapar * estalki → tapa * estalki → velo * estalpe → cobertizo, abrigo, protección * estekatu, esteka / estekatu, estekatzen (du) → atar, frenar * estimatu, estima, estimatzen (du) → estimar, querer, amar * estimu → estima, estimación, amor * estonatu, estona, estonatzen (da) → sorprenderse, asombrarse * estonatu, estona, estonatzen (du) → sorprender, asombrar * estrainio → extraño * eta → pues, puesto que, ya que, porque * eta → y, e * eta abar → etcétera * eten, eten, etentzen (du) → interrumpir * eten, eten, eteten (da) → romperse, quebrantarse * eten, eten, eteten (du) → romper, quebrantar * etengabe → infatigable, continuo * etengabe → sin cesar, infatigablemente, continuamente * etorki → origen, ascendencia * etorkin → inmigrante * etorkizun → futuro, venidero * etorkizun → porvenir, futuro * etorkizuneko → venidero, del futuro, futuro * etorri → facilidad * etorri berri → recién venido * etorri, etor, etortzen (da, zaio) → venir, llegar * etsai → enemigo, adversario, hostil * etsaigo → enemistad, hostilidad * etsaitasun → enemistad, hostilidad * etsimendu → desesperación * etsimendu → desesperación * etxe → casa * etxegile → constructor (de casas) * etxegintza → construcción (de casas) * etxeko jaun → amo de casa, cabeza de familia, señor de la casa * etxekoandre → ama de casa * etxeratu, etxera / etxeratu, etxeratzen (da) → ir a casa * etxeratu, etxera / etxeratu, etxeratzen (du) → llevar a casa * etxola → choza, cabaña * etzan, etzan, etzaten (da) → acostarse, yacer * etzi → pasado mañana * euri → lluvia * euria egin (du) → llover * euria jausi (da) → caer lluvia * euritan → lloviendo * euskal → vasco, del euskara, del vascuence * Euskal Herri → País Vasco, Vasconia, Pueblo Vasco, Nación Vasca * euskalari → vascófilo * euskaldun → vasco, vascoparlante, vascófono * euskaldun berri → vascoparlante (que no lo es de nacimiento) * euskaldun motz → persona (nacida en el País Vasco) que no sabe hablar en vasco * euskaldun zahar → vascoparlante (de toda la vida) * euskaldundu, euskaldun / euskaldundu, euskalduntzen (du) → vasquizar, enseñar a hablar en vasco * euskaldungo → conjunto de vascos * euskaldungo → vasquismo * euskaldunsa → vasca, vascoparlante, vascófona * euskalduntasun → vasquismo, vasquía, calidad de vascoparlante * euskalduntze → vasquización * euskaltzain → académico (de la Academia) de la Lengua Vasca * euskaltzainburu → presidente de la Academia de la Lengua Vasca * Euskaltzaindi(a) → (la) Academia de la Lengua Vasca * euskaltzale → vascófilo, vasquista * euskaltzaletasun → vascofilia, vasquismo * euskara → lengua vasca, vasco, vascuence * euskara batu(a) → euskara batua, vascuence unificado * euskaralogia → euskarología, vascología * euskaralogo → euskarólogo, vascólogo * eusko → vasco * Eusko Ikaskuntza → Eusko Ikaskuntza, Sociedad de Estudios Vascos * euskotar → vasco, euskotarra * eutsi, euts, eusten (du) → sostener * eutsi, euts, eusten (du, dio) → agarrar, empuñar * ez- → no-, des-, in-, sin- * ez → no, ni * ez bezala → de modo diferente a * ez entzunarena egin (du, dio) → desobedecer, desoir * ez eta... ere → ni tampoco * ez ezik → menos, excepto * -en ez(a) → (la) falta de, (la) carencia de * ezabatu, ezaba, ezabatzen (da) → desaparecer, abolirse, eliminarse, enmendarse * ezabatu, ezaba, ezabatzen (du) → borrar, eliminar, abolir, aniquilar, liquidar, exterminar, olvidar, pasar por alto * ezabatze → eliminación, abolición * ezaguera → conocimiento * ezagumen → conocimiento * ezagupen → conocimiento * ezagupide → característica, señal * ezagutarazi, ezagutaraz, ezagutarazten (du, dio) → hacer conocer, dar a conocer * ezagutu, ezagut, ezagutzen (du) → conocer * ezagutu, ezagut, ezagutzen (du) → reconocer * ezagutza → conocimiento * ezagutzapen → conocimiento * ezagutze → conocimiento * ezarian → pausadamente, poco a poco, lentamente * -ezarren → aunque no * ezarri, ezar, ezartzen (du) → establecer, colocar, poner, imponer, situar * ezartze → establecimiento * ezaugarri → señal, característica * ezaxolatu, ezaxola / ezaxolatu, ezaxolatzen (da) → despreocuparse * ezbai → duda * ezbairik gabeko → indudable * ezbehar → azar, casualidad * ezberdin → diferente, desigual, distinto * ezdeuskeria → fruslería, bagatela, nadería * ezegoki → inadecuado, impropio * ezegokitasun → inadecuabilidad, impropíedad, improcedencia * ezein → alguno * ezein ere → todo * ezein ere ez → ninguno, nadie * ezein ere... -ik ez → ningún, ninguna * ezein ez → ninguno * ezen → pues, porque * ezen... -(e)la → que * ezen ez... → que no... * ezer → algo, alguna cosa * ezer ere → algo, alguna cosa * ezer ere ez → nada, cosa alguna, absolutamente nada, nada de nada * ezer ez → nada, cosa alguna * ezerez(a) → (la) nada * ezerezko → nulo * ezereztaile → demoledor * ezerezte → destrucción, erradicación, aniquilamiento * ezereztu, ezerez / ezereztu, ezerezten (da) → ser desbaratado, destruirse * ezereztu, ezerez / ezereztu, ezerezten (du) → aniquilar, reducir a la nada, destruir, desbaratar, extirpar, liquidar, erradicar * ezertara ez → de ninguna manera * ezertarako ez → para nada * ezetz → a que no * ezetz → que no * ezetz(a) → negativa * ezezagun → desconocido * ezezagutu → desconocido * ezezagutu, ezezagut, ezezagutzen (du) → desconocer * ezeztu, ezetz / ezeztu, ezezten (du) → negar * ezin → imposible * ezin ahituzko → inagotable * ezin aldatuzko → estático, que no se puede cambiar * ezin amaituzko → interminable * ezin aski estimatuzko → inestimable, que no se puede estimar lo suficiente * ezin askietsizko → inestimable * ezin azpiratuzko → invencible * ezin bereizizko → inseparable * ezin ebakizko → indivisible * ezin eginezko → no factible, irrealizable * ezin elkartuzko → incompatible * ezin erantzunezko → irresponsable * ezin erdietsizko → inalcanzable, inasequible * ezin estimatuzko → inestimable * ezin garaituzko → invencible, insuperable, incontrastable, imbatible, indomable * ezin higituzko → invariable, inmovible * ezin hilezko → inmortal * ezin hilezkotasun → inmortalidad * ezin hobe → inmejorable * ezin hobetuzko → inmejorable * ezin hutseginezko → infalible * ezin ikutuzko → intocable * ezin jasanezko → insoportable, inaguantable * ezin jazarrizko → imposible de acometer, imposible de atacar * ezin mugatuzko → ilimitado * ezin nabarituzko → inapreciable * ezin onartuzko → inaceptable, intolerable, inadmisible * ezin onetsizko → inadmisible, intolerable * ezin sendatuzko → incurable * ezin sinetsizko → increíble * ezin ulertze → incomprensión * ezin uzkailizko → indoblegable * ezin zentzatuzko → incorregible * ezin ...zko → in-, imposible de * ezinbesteko / ezinbertzeko → inevitable, imprescindible, indispensable, necesario, ineluctable, ineludible * ezinbestez / ezinbertzez → ineludiblemente, imprescindiblemente, necesariamente, indispensablemente, inevitablemente, ineluctablemente * ezinezko → imposible * ...ezinik → no pudiendo * ez-iraultzaile → no-revolucionario * ezizen → apodo, sobrenombre * ezjakin → ignorado, ignoto * ezjakin → ignorante, desconocedor * ezjakinarena egin (du) → simular ignorancia, simular que se ignora o desconoce, hacerse el ignorante o desconocedor * ezjakintza → ignorancia, desconocimiento * ezjakite → ignorancia, desconocimiento * ezker → izquierda * ezker → izquierda (mano), izquierda (política) * ezkerkeria → izquierdismo * ezkerkeriazale → (de mentalidad) izquierdista * ezkero → después de, desde * -ak ezkero → después de las, desde las * bihotzetara(t) ezkero → una vez (estén) (ya) en los corazones * ezkerralde → izquierda * ezkerralde → izquierda (política) * Ezkerralde → Margen Izquierda (de la ría de Bilbao) * ezkerti → zurdo * ezkertiar → izquierdista * ezkila → campana * ezkiladorre → campanario * ezkonberri → recién casado, recién casada * ezkondu, ezkon, ezkontzen (da) → casarse * ezkondu, ezkon, ezkontzen (du) → tomar por esposa (a), desposar (a), casarse (con) * ezkongabe → soltero, soltera * ezkongai → novio, novia * ezkonge → soltero, soltera * ezkontide → consorte, cónyuge * ezkontza → matrimonio, casamiento * ezkontze → matrimonio, (el) casarse * ezkontzer → a punto de casarse * ezkutari → escudero * ezkutatu, ezkuta, ezkutatzen (da) → ocultarse, esconderse * ezkutatu, ezkuta, ezkutatzen (du) → ocultar, esconder, encubrir * ezpain → labio * ezpainez → de palabra * ezpata → espada * ezponda → orilla * ezpora → espuela * ezpora eman (du) → espolear * ezta... ere → ni tampoco * eztabaida → discusión * eztabaidatu, eztabaida / eztabaidatu, eztabaidatzen (du) → discutir * -(e)ztatu → llenar de, cubrir de, proveer de * eztei(ak) → boda(s) * eztei-bidaia → viaje de bodas * ezti → dulce, miel * ezti-ilargi → luna de miel * ezti-ilargiko bidaia → viaje de luna de miel * fabore → favor * faboretsu → favorable, propicio * faborez → por favor * faborezko → favorable * faltsu → falso * faltsukeria → falsedad * fandango → fandango * fede → fe * fede onaz → con buena fe, de buena fe * fede oneko → de buena fe * fede tzar → mala fe * fededun → creyente * -(e)n fedez → con fe en que * fermu → firme, fijo * fermuki → con firmeza, firmemente, tenazmente * festa → fiesta * fin → fino, delicado, agudo * finean → al fin (y al cabo), finalmente * fin-fin → muy fino * finkatu → sólido, afianzado * finkatu, finka, finkatzen (da) → basarse, afianzarse, asentarse, fijarse, apoyarse, precisarse * finkatu, finka, finkatzen (du) → basar, asentar, fijar, precisar, determinar * finkaturik → asentado, precisado, fincado, basado, apoyado, fundamentado, fundado * fitskeria → bagatela, futesa, futilidad * fitxa → ficha * fitxatu, fitxa / fitxatu, fitxatzen (du) → fichar * fixakuntza → fijación * fixatu → fijo, fijado * fixatu, fixa, fixatzen (da) → fijarse, determinarse * fixatu, fixa, fixatzen (du) → fijar, determinar, establecer, plantear, formular * fixatzaile → fijador * fixu → fijo * flakezia → flaqueza, debilidad * fletxa → flecha * foru → fuero * fosil → fósil * fraide → fraile * froga → pruieba, comprobación * -en froga egin (du) → comprobar, hacer la prueba de * -en froga eman (du) → dar prueba de * frogatu, froga / frogatu, frogatzen (du) → probar, someter a prueba * frogatuta izan (da) → estar comprobado * fruitu → fruto * fundidura → despilfarro * funditu, fundi, funditzen (du) → despilfarrar, malgastar * funts → fondo * funts → fundamento, base, cimientos, fondo * funtsatu, funtsa, funtsatzen (da) → fundamentarse * funtsatu, funtsa, funtsatzen (du) → fundamentar * funtsean → fundamentalmente, en resumen, en el fondo * funtsezko → fundamental, básico, de fondo * -gabe → sin * gabe → sin * -gabekeria → falta de * -gabeko → falto de * -gabetu, -gabe / -gabetu, -gabetzen (du) → privar de * gabezia → (la) falta de, (la) escasez de * -en gabezia → (la) falta de, (la) escasez de * -en gabeziaz → por la falta de, por la escasez de * Gabon → Nochebuena * Gabonak → (las) Navidades * gai → tema, asunto * gai izan (da) → ser capaz * edozein gaiez → de / sobre cualquier tema * gain → parte de arriba, punta * -en gain → sobre, encima de * gain- → super-, sobre-, sur- * gainazpikatu, gainazpika, gainazpikatzen (du) → invertir, poner boca arriba * gainbeheratu, gainbehera, gainbeheratzen (da) → desmoronarse * gainbeheratu, gainbehera, gainbeheratzen (du) → desmoronar, echar abajo * gainbizi → supervivencia * gainbizi, gainbizi, gainbizitzen (da) → sobrevivir * gainbizi-soldata → sueldo de supervivencia * gainbizitza → supervivencia * -n gaindi → a través de, por * gainditu, gaindi / gainditu, gainditzen (du) → superar, vencer (a) * gainean → encima * -en gainean → sobre, encima de * -en gainean jo (du) → pulsar * -en gaineko → (de) sobre * gaineko → superior * gainera → además * -en gainetik → por encima de * gainez egin (du) → desbordar, rebosar * gainez egin (du) → exagerar * gaineztu, gainez / gaineztu, gainezten (da) → sobrepasarse, colmarse * gaineztu, gainez / gaineztu, gainezten (da) → superarse * gaineztu, gainez / gaineztu, gainezten (du) → superar * gaingiroki → superficialmente * gaitu, gai / gaitu, gaitzen (du) → capacitar * gaitz → difícil * gaitz → mal, dolencia * gaitz → mal, malo * -gaitz, -kaitz → difícil de..., in- * gaitzen(a) → (el, lo, la) peor * gaitzeru → archivo * gaitzeruan gorde (du) → archivar, guardar en el archivo * gaitzeste → desaprobación * gaitzetsi, gaitzets, gaitzesten (du) → culpar, condenar * gaitzetsi, gaitzets, gaitzesten (du) → despreciar * gaitzetsi, gaitzets, gaitzesten(du) → desaprobar, censurar, reprobar * gaitzi izan (zaio) → resultar desagradable, disgustar * gaitzitu, gaitzi / gaitzitu, gaitzitzen (da, zaio) → resultar desagradable, disgustar * gaitzitu, gaitzi / gaitzitu, gaitzitzen (du) → contrariar (a), oponerse * gaixo → enfermo, enfermito, malito * gaixo → pobre, cuitado, infeliz * gaizki → mal, malamente * gaizki erabili (du) → maltratar * gaizkienik → del peor modo. de peor modo, de la peor forma / manera * gaizkin → perjudicial * gaizkoadura → perjuicio, mal, pérdida, daño * gaizkoatu, gaizkoa, gaizkoatzen (da) → agravarse, empeorar * gaizkoatu, gaizkoa, gaizkoatzen (du) → causar perjuicios, perjudicar * gaiztakeria → maldad, infamia, vileza * gaizto → malo, malvado * gaizto → malo, malvado * gaiztoen(a) → (el) peor, (el) más malvado * gaiztotasun → maldad * galai → galán * galanki → apuestamente, gentilmente * galant → grande, grandote, grandota * galant → guapo, apuesto * galarazi, galaraz, galarazten (du) → hacer perder * galarazi, galaraz, galarazten (du) → impedir * galarazi, galaraz, galarazten (du) → prohibir * galda → fundición * galdara → caldera * galde → pregunta, cuestión * galde egin (du, dio) → preguntar, consultar * galdegile → interrogativo * galdegin, galdegin, galdegiten (du, dio) → pedir, demandar * galdegin, galdegin, galdegiten (du, dio) → preguntar, consultar * galdera → pregunta, cuestión * galdu, gal, galtzen (da) → perderse * galdu, gal, galtzen (du) → perder * galeper → codorniz * galetsi, galets, galesten (du) → desamparar * galga → nivel * galga berdinaz → con el mismo rasero, por un mismo rasero * -en galgan → a nivel de * galmendi → perdición * galmendira eraman (du) → llevar a la perdición * galoi → galón * galtzai(a) → pérdida, perdición, derrota, ruina, revés, desgracia * galtzerdi → calcetín * galtzerdi → media * gan → montaña, cima * -gana → a donde * -ganantz → hacia donde * (-en) ganatu (da) → irse a donde * ganbara → cámara, habitación * gane → cumbre, cima, superficie superior * -gane → cumbre de, cima de * ganean / gainean → arriba, encima, en la parte de arriba * -en ganera / gainera → a la cima de * ganibet → cuchillo * -en ganik → de donde, desde donde * ganik → desde * ganora → destreza, soltura * gar → celo, empeño, entusiasmo, ardor, deseo firme, voluntad firme, ansia, afán * gar → llama (de fuego) * gara → altura, elevación, montaña, cumbre * garai → alto, elevado, grande, superior * garaiera → altura * garai-garai → muy alto * garaiko → elevado, alto, de arriba * garaiko → montañes * garaile → vencedor, victorioso, triunfante * garaipen → victoria, triunfo * garaitia → victoria, triunfo * garaitiko → procedente de arriba * garaitu, garai / garaitu, garaitzen (du) → vencer (a), sobrepasar (a), derrotar (a), triunfar (sobre), conquistar la victoria * garaitza → victoria, triunfo * garaiz → a tiempo, con tiempo * Garalde(a) → (la) región de las montañas, Garaldea, La Europa de las Penínsulas * garaldetar → garaldetano * Garalu → Grial * garau → grano * garbi → claro, claramente * garbi → limpio, limpia, puro, pura * garbi-garbi → muy puro, muy limpio * garbikeria → purismo (peyorativo) * garbiro → claramente * garbitasun → pureza, limpieza * garbitu, garbi / garbitu, garbitzen (da) → limpiarse, lavarse * garbitu, garbi / garbitu, garbitzen (du) → limpiar, lavar * garbitu, garbi / garbitu, garbitzen (du) → resolver * garbitzaile → limpiador * garbitze → limpieza, depuración * garbizale → purista * garbizalekeria → purismo (peyorativo) * garbizaletasun → purismo * garesti → caro * garo → helecho * garo → rocío * garranga → tornillo * garrantzi → importancia * garrantzitsu → importante * garratz → agrio, acido * -garren → (sufijo para formar numerales ordinales) * -garri → digno de, apto para * -garri → productor (de) * gastatu, gasta, gastatzen (du) → consumir, gastar * gastu → gasto * gatazka → lucha, combate * gatazka-ekintza → operación de combate, tarea de combate * gatazka-ele → lema de combate * gatazka-eredu → forma de lucha * gatazka-gogo → combatividad, espíritu de lucha * gatazka-indar → fuerza de combate, destacamento de combate * gatazkalari → luchador, combatiente * gatazkaldi → periodo de combate * gatazka-opor → intervalo entre combates * gatazkatu, gatazka / gatazkatu, gatazkatzen (du) → luchar, combatir * gatazkatzeko era → forma de lucha * gatazkatzeko lehia → ansia de combate * gatazkatzeko nahi → ansia de combate * -gatik → por, a causa de * -ak gatik → por los, por las, a causa de los, a causa de las * gatz → sal * gatzgabe → soso, insípido, insulso * gau → noche * gau- → nocturno, de la noche * gau-alkandora → camisa de noche, camisón * gauean → por la noche * gauezko → nocturno * gaur → hoy * gaur egunean → hoy en día * gaur eguneko → de hoy en día * gaurko → de hoy, actual * gaurko → para hoy * gaurkoz → por hoy * gauza → capaz * gauza → cosa, objeto * gauzaki → objeto, cosa * gauzaxkila → cosilla * -gaz → con * -gazko → con respecto a * gazpako → soso, insípido, insulso * gaztaina → castaña * gaztainak sutatik atera (ditu) → sacar las castañas del fuego * gaztainondo → castaño * gaztaro → juventud * gazte → joven * Gaztela → Castilla * gaztelania → castellano (lengua) * gaztelar → castellano * gaztelau → castellano * gaztelera → castellano (lengua) * gaztelu → castillo * gazteria → juventud, conjunto de jóvenes * gaztetan danik → desde joven, desde la juventud * gaztetasun → juventud * gaztetto → jovencito, jovencita * gaztiga, gaztiga, gaztigatzen (du) → advertir, avisar * gaztiga, gaztiga, gaztigatzen (du) → castigar * gaztigu → advertencia, aviso * gaztigu → castigo * gehiago → más * gehiago → ya * gehiago edo gutxiago → más o menos * gehiago eta ...-ago → cada vez más * gehiago eta are ...-ago → cada vez más y más * gehiago eta geroago → cada vez más tarde * gehiagotu, gehiago / gehiagotu, gehiagotzen (da) → aumentar * gehiagotu, gehiago / gehiagotu, gehiagotzen (du) → aumentar * gehiegi → demasiado * gehiegietsi, gehiegiets, gehiegiesten (du) → sobreestimar * gehiegikeria → exceso, demasía, abuso * gehiegixe → excesivamente * gehien → mayor * gehien → máximo, (el, la, lo) que más * -(e)n gehiena → lo máximo que * gehienak → la mayoría, los más * gehienek → la mayoría, los más * gehien..-(e)n(a) → (el / la) que más * gehienetan → generalmente, la mayoría de las veces * gehiengo → mayoría * gehienik... -(e)n(a) → (el / la) que más * gehitu, gehi, gehitzen (da) → aumentarse * gehitu, gehi, gehitzen (du) → aumentar, añadir, fomentar * gehitze → ampliación, desarrollo, aumento * geinatu, geina, geinatzen (du) → ahorrar * geinatu, geina, geinatzen (du) → alimentar * geinu → ahorro * geinu → alimento * gela → aposento, cuarto, habitación * gelatto → cuartito * gelatxo → cuartito * geldi → quieto * geldiarazi, geldiaraz, geldiarazten (da) → interrumpirse * geldiarazi, geldiaraz, geldiarazten (du) → interrumpir * geldi-geldirik → muy quieto * geldirik → quieto, estático * gelditasun → tranquilidad, reposo * gelditu, geldi, gelditzen (da) → quedarse, detenerse * gelditu, geldi, gelditzen (du) → detener, parar * gelditzeke → constantemente, sin parar * geldiune → pausa * geltoki → estación, parada * geratu, gera, geratzen (da) → quedarse, permanecer, quedar, mantenerse * geratu, gera, geratzen (da) → parar * gerezi → cereza * geriza → defensa * gerizatu, geriza / gerizatu, gerizatzen (du) → defender, proteger * gerizatzaile → defensor, protector * gerizpean → a cubierto, a la sombra * gerla → guerra * gerlari → guerrero * gernu → orina * gernu egin (du) → orinar, mear * gernu-zurrusta → chorro de orina * -(e)naz gero → después de que, una vez que * gero → después, luego * eta gero → después de * -(e)naz gero → puesto que, dado que * gero eta are ...-ago → cada vez más * geroago → más tarde, posteriormente * geroago eta ...-ago → cada vez más * geroago eta are ...-ago → cada vez más * geroago eta gehiago → cada vez más * geroagoko → posterior * gerok → nosotros (mismos) * -(e)naz geroz → después de * -az geroz → después de, una vez * -z geroz → después de, una vez * geroz → después, luego * -(e)naz geroz → en caso de..., si * -(e)naz geroz → posteriormente a que, después de que, una vez que * -(e)naz geroz → puesto que, dado que, posteriormente a * -(e)naz geroz → puesto que, ya que * -(e)naz geroztik → desde (que) * -az geroztik → después de, una vez * gerra → guerra * gerra-gizon → guerrero * gerrari → guerrero * gerri → cintura * gerriko → cinturón * gerrilla → guerrilla * gerrilla-gudu → guerra de guerrillas * gerrillari → guerrillero * gertaera → suceso, acontecimiento * gertakari → acontecimiento, suceso * gertari → suceso * gertatu, gerta, gertatzen (da, zaio) → pasar, suceder, acontecer * gertu → dispuesto, preparado * gertu egon (da) → estar dispuesto, estar preparado * gerturik egon (da) → estar dispuesto, estar preparado * -tzeko gerturik izan (da) → estar dispuesto (a / para), estar preparado (para) * gertutu, gertu / gertutu, gertutzen (da) → prepararse * gertutu, gertu / gertutu, gertutzen (du) → preparar, disponer * gertutze → preparación * geruza → capa, capa ligera, capita * geu → nosotros (mismos) * geuk → nosotros (mismos) * geure → nuestro, de nosotros (mismos) * geza → soso, dulce, sin sal * gezur → mentira * gezur-gezur → gran mentira * gezurretan → falsamente, con mentiras, mintiendo * gezurrez → falsamente, con mentiras * gezurrezko → falso, de mentira * gezurti → mentiroso * gibel → higado * gibel → parte trasera, parte de atrás * -en gibelean → a la zaga de, detrás de, tras, después de * gida → guía * gidari → guía * gidatu, gida / gidatu, gidatzen (du) → guiar, conducir * gihar → magro (de la carne) * gihar → músculo * gilbor → panza * -gile → que hace * giltza → clave * giltza → llave * giltza(-)ele → palabra clave * giltza(-)hitz → palabra clave * giltzapetu, giltzape / giltzapetu, giltzapetzen → encerrar bajo llave, meter bajo llave, encerrar * -gin → que hace * ginga → cénit, punto culminante de una bóveda * -(e)n ginoan → a medida que, en la medida en que * -gintza → fabricación (de), elaboración (de) * giputz → guipuzcoano * gipuzkera → guipuzcoano (dialecto) * gipuzkerazale → partidario del dialecto guipuzcoano * gipuzkoar → guipuzcoano * giristino → cristiano * giristinokeria → cristianismo (con sentido peyorativo) * giristinotu, giristino / giristinotu, giristinotzen (da) → hacerse cristiano, cristianizarse * giristinotu, giristino / giristinotu, giristinotzen (du) → hacer cristiano, cristianizar * girli → baba * giro → ambiente, buen ambiente * gisa → manera, modo, guisa * -en gisan → a manera de, a modo de * gizabide → modo de portarse, humanitarismo * gizadi → humanidad * giza-ekintza → acción humana * giza-espezie → especie humana * gizagaixo → pobre hombre, cuitado * giza-indar → fuerza humana, recurso humano * giza-irudi → imagen humana * giza-jakintza → ciencia humana * gizajende → gente, conjunto de personas * gizajo → pobre hombre, cuitado * gizaki → ser humano, hombre (en general) * gizakide → persona, individuo, elemento * gizakume → persona, hombre * giza-masa → masa humana * giza-olde → masa humana * gizarte → sociedad (humana), organización, humanidad * gizarte-asmo → proyecto de sociedad * gizarte-iraultza → revolución social * gizarte-jakintza → ciencia social * gizarte-klase → clase social * gizarteko → social, de la sociedad * gizarte-oinarri → base social, fundamento social * gizarte-piramide → pirámide social * gizarte-praktika → práctica social * gizarte-proiektu → proyecto social * gizarte-sistema → sistema social * gizarte-teoria → teoría social * gizartezko → social * gizaseme → hombre (varón), persona * gizatalde → grupo humano * gizatasun → humanidad * gizateria → humanidad * gizazale → humano (amante del hombre) * gizen → gordo * gizon → hombre, varón * gizonezko → varón, hombre * gizonki → virilmente, varonilmente, como un hombre * gizonkila → hombruco, homúnculo, hombrecillo * gizonkiro → virilmente, varonilmente, como un hombre * gizontasun → humanidad, hombría * gizonxkila → hombruco, homúnculo, hombrecillo * gogaikarri → engorroso, fastidioso * gogo → deseo, voluntad, intención, ánimo, dedicación, vigor, coraje, espíritu * gogo izan / ukan (du) → proyectar, pensar, planear * gogoan eduki (du) → tener presente * gogodun → que tiene espíritu * gogo-egoera → estado de ánimo * gogoeta → meditación, reflexión * gogoetatu, gogoeta / gogoetatu, gogoetatzen (du) → pensar, meditar, tener en cuenta, comprender * gogo-lantze → cultivo del espíritu * gogomotz → corto de espíritu * gogor → duro * gogor egin (dio) → afrontar, dar frente, resistir * gogora ekarri (du) → traer a la memoria * gogoratu, gogora, gogoratzen (du,dio) → tomar en cuenta, tener presente, considerar, recordar * gogortu, gogor / gogortu, gogortzen (da) → endurecerse, hacerse duro, ponerse duro * gogortu, gogor / gogortu, gogortzen (du) → endurecer, hacer duro, poner duro * gogoz eta bihotzez → a gusto y de corazón, con todo el alma y el corazón * gogozko → espiritual * goi → alto * goibel → oscuro, sombrío, triste * goiburu → lema * goien → (el, la, lo) más alto * goiera → altura * goiko → de arriba * goiko → superior * Goiko Jaun(a) → (el) Señor de Arriba, (el) señor de las alturas * goiti → arriba, en alto * goitik behera → de arriba abajo * goitiko → superior * goititu, goiti / goititu, goititzen (da) → elevarse, levantarse * goititu, goiti / goititu, goititzen (du) → elevar, levantar * goitizen → sobrenombre * goiz → mañana (no tarde) * goiz → temprano * goizean → a la mañana, por la mañana * gokorrikatu, gokorrika, gokorrikatzen (du) → rellenar, atacar (sacos u otros receptáculos) * gomutagarri → memorable * gomutan izan / ukan (du) → recordar * gomutara ekarri (dio) → recordar, traer a la memoria * gomutatu, gomuta / gomutatu, gomutatzen (da) → acordarse * gomutatu, gomuta / gomutatu, gomutatzen (du) → recordar * gona → falda * gona-ttattur → perrito faldero * gonbidatu, gonbida, gonbidatzen (du) → convidar, invitar * gonburu → colmo * gonerka → en diagonal, diagonalmente * gontz(ak) → (los) gozne(s) * gora → alto * gora → arriba * gora behera → más o menos, aproximadamente * gora bihotza! → ¡arriba ese ánimo! * gorabehera → altibajo, alteración * gorago → más arriba * gorago → superior, más alto * gora-gora → muy alto * gora-gora → muy arriba * goraindidura → hastío, aburrimiento * goraindu → hastiarse, aburrirse * goraindu → repugnar * "Goraineta" → Goraineta (hastíos) * goraingarri → aburrido, que hastía o aburre * goraingarri → repugnante * goraipatu (da) → exaltarse, ensalzarse * goraipatu (du) → exaltar, ensalzar * goraki → altamente * goraki → en voz alta * gorantzako → mayor, de más arriba * gorantzatze → elevación * gora-ta-behera → arriba y abajo * goratu (da) → elevarse * goratu (du) → elevar, levantar, aumentar, ensalzar * goratzaile → ensalzador * gorazpikatu (du) → volcar, invertir * gorde (du) → guardar, conservar, preservar, mantener * gordetu (du) → guardar, conservar, preservar, mantener * gordeturik → escondido * gordin → crudo, cruel * goren → (el) más alto, superior, supremo * -(e)n gorenik → lo más alto que * goresgarri → laudable, elogioso * gorespen → encomio, elogio, alabanza * goretsi (da) → elogiarse, alabarse, encomiarse * goretsi (du) → elogiar, alabar, encomiar * gori → abundante, fértil * gori → ardiente, hirviente, incandescente, al rojo vivo * gori → celo (de yeguas, burras, mulas) * gori → desarrollado * gori → excitante * gori. gurin → mantequilla * gorotz → flemo, excremento * gorpu → cadáver * gorputz → cuerpo * gorputzezko → corporal * gorrats → rojo * gorri → rojo, comunista * gorri → rojo, roja * gorri → (terreno) escarpado * gorri-alde → zona roja * gorringo → yema de huevo * gorringo-tempera → tempera de yema de huevo * gorritasun → rojez * gorritu (da) → enrojecerse * gorritu (du) → enrojecer * gorrotatu (du) → odiar * gorroto → odio * gorta → cuadra, establo, corral * gortaitz → estiércol * gorte → corte * gorte-kultura. gorte-cultura. corte-cultura → cultura cortesana * gortetiar → cortesano * goru → rueca * gosari → desayuno * gosete → (temporada de) hambre * gosez hil (da) → morir de hambre * gostu. gusto. gustu → gusto * gotor → altivo * gotor → duro, arduo, tenaz, implacable, obstinado, compacto, sólido, firme, resuelto, constante, intenso * gotor → persona o animal de cuerpo bien formado * gotorki → duramente, firmemente, arduamente, obstinadamente * gotortasun → dureza, firmeza * gotortu (da) → robustecerse, fortalecerse, afirmarse * gotortu (du) → robustecer, fortalecer * goxo → agradable * goxo → dulce * goxo → sabroso, rico, de buen sabor * gozamen → disfrute, goce * gozaro → dulcemente * gozatu (du) → disfrutar, gozar * gozatu (du) → saborear * gozo → dulce, sabroso * granaten egozte → lanzamiento de granadas * grazia → gracia * greko → griego * greko → griego * greko → griego, lengua griega * greziera → griego, lengua griega * grina → cuidado, inquietud * grina → pasión * grina → pena, preocupación * guantxara → guanche (lengua) * guardia → guardia * guarri → límites.? * gubernamendu → gobierno * gubernari → gobernante * gubernatore → gobernador * gubernatore zibil. gubernatore civil → gobernador civil * gubernatu (du) → gobernar * gubernu → gobierno * gubernu-departamendu → departamento gubernamental * gubernu-organismo → órgano gubernamental * gubernu-sistema → sistema gubernamental * gubernuskila → gobiernillo * gubernutila → gobiernillo * gubernutto → gobiernillo * guda → guerra, lucha * gudaketa → combate * gudari → soldado, militar * gudari-stolê → traje o vestido militar * gudarozte → ejército * gudu → guerra, combate * gudu egin (du) → combatir * gudu herrikoi → guerra popular * gudu-dikastêrigo → tribunal de guerra, tribunal militar * gudu-eginkunde → operación de guerra, operación militar * gudu-eritegi → centro sanitario militar, hospital de guerra * gudu-jartze. gudu-jarte.? → posición militar * gudu-jaun → caudillo militar * gudu-jaunttokeria → caudillada militar * gudukatu (da) → combatirse * gudukatu (du) → combatir * gudulari → combatiente, guerrero * gudulari-ekintza → actividad de combatiente * gudu-marina → marina de guerra * gudu-ministergo → ministerio de guerra * gudu-nautikodi → flota o armada de guerra * gudu-poreia → viaje o marcha a la guerra * gudu-psikosi → psicosis de guerra * guduzale → belicista * guduzko eginkunde → operación de guerrilla * guganaino → hasta donde nosotros * guganatu (da) → venir donde nosotros, venir a nosotros * guganatu (du) → apoderarse de * gugantitu (da) → separarse de nosotros * guhor → todos nosotros * guhoroen → de todos nosotros * guk → nosotros * guk geuk → nosotros mismos * gune → espacio, zona * gura ukan (du) → desear, querer, requerir * gurari → deseo * -en gurariaz → con deseo de * guraso → progenitor, padre o madre * gurasoak → (los) padres * gure → nuestro * gurekin → con nosotros * gurenda → victoria * guretu (du) → hacer nuestro, conseguir, lograr, asimilar * guretzakotu (du) → adquirir, obtener * gurtu, gur, gurtzen (du) → venerar, adorar * gurutz. gurutze → cruz * gurutzatu (du) → cruzar * gurutze → cruz * gurutze-bide → encrucijada, confluencia * gurutze-bide → encrucijada, confluencia (de caminos) * gurutze-bide → punto de viraje * gustatu (zaio) → gustar * gutar → de los nuestros, correligionario, colega * gutartean → entre nosotros * guti → poco * guti gora behera → poco más o menos * gutiago → menos * gutienik → lo menos posible, por lo menos * gutienik ...-en(a) → el que menos * gutietsi (du) → subestimar, menospreciar, despreciar * gutitan → pocas veces * gutti → poco, pocos * guttiago → menos * guttiagoxe → un poco menos * guttiegietsi (du) → subestimar * guttienez → al menos, por lo menos, como mínimo * guttiengo → minoría * guttieste → desprecio, menosprecio, subestima * guttietsi (da) → ser despreciado * guttietsi (du) → subestimar, despreciar, menospreciar, reducir al mínimo * guttitan → pocas veces * guttitu (du) → disminuir, aminorar * guttitzakotu (du) → subestimar, despreciar, menospreciar * guttitzat ukan (du) → despreciar, subestimar, menospreciar * gutun → carta * gutun → escrito * gutun → libro * gutzakotu (du) → apoderarse de, obtener, adquirir * gutzat → para nosotros, en nuestra opinión * guzi → todo * guziak → todos * guzti → todo * guztiagatik ere → a pesar de todo * guztiak → todos * guztiduntasun → calidad de poseedor de todo * guztiek → todos * guztientzako → (de) para todos * -(e)n guztietan → todas las veces que... siempre que * guztiok → todos * guztiontzako → (de) para todos * guztiz → muy, completamente, enteramente, del todo * habe → columna * haburikatu (du) → tropezar, encontrar tropiezos * haburikatze → tropiezo * haga → palo largo de diversos usos rurales * haga → pesebre para cerdos * hagin-min, haginetako min → dolor de muelas * hagitz → muy, sobremanera * hagitz → vigoroso.? * hagun → espuma * haien → de ellos, su, sus * haika, jaiki hadi, jaik hadi → de pie, levántate * haiko, ahaiko.? → parentesco * hain.., (e)n .?? → tan * haina → el tal, la tal * hainbat → mucho, mucho|mucha, mucho|muchos, mucho|muchas * hainbat → tanto como * hainbat hobeto → tanto mejor * hainbertze → mucho, mucho|mucha, mucho|muchos, mucho|muchas * hainbertze → tanto (como aquello) * hainek → los tales, las tales * haintzakotzat hartu (du) → tomar en consideración, estimar, apreciar, respetar * haitz → peña, roca, piedra * haitzitik-haitz → de roca en roca * haitzur → azadón, azada * haitzurdin → mármol * haitzurka → con azadones * haitzurtu (du) → cavar * haize → aire * haize → viento * haizkolari, aizkolari → leñador .?? * haizto, aizto → cuchillo .?? * haizu → permitido, lícito * haizu izan (zaio) → estar permitido, ser lícito * haizu ukan (du) → provocar * hal, al → acaso, por ventura, quizás * hala → así, de aquel modo * hala bada → así pues, por consiguiente, por lo tanto, por lo mismo, por ello * hala biz → así sea * hala halarik → a pesar de eso, sin embargo * (h)ala jainkoa! → ¡Vive Dios!, ¡como hay Dios!, ya lo creo que sí * halabainan → empero, no obstante, en efecto, sin embargo * halabehar → destino, fortuna, fatalidad * halabeharrezko → ineludible, necesario * halaber → asimismo * hala-ere, hala ere → sin embargo * halakotz → por ello, por lo mismo, de esa manera * halare → sin embargo * halarik → así, de aquel modo * halarik ere → a pesar de eso, sin embargo * halatan → así, de aquel modo, del mismo modo * halatan ere → así también, del mismo modo * halere → sin embargo * haltz → aliso * hamabi → doce * hamabortz, hamabost → quince.?? * hamabortzero → cada quince días * hamaika → mucho, mucho|mucha, mucho|muchos, mucho|muchas * hamaika → once * hamaikagarren → undécimo * hamalaur → catorce * hamalaur, hamalau → catorce * hamalaurgarren, hamalaugarren → decimocuarto * hamar → diez * hamar ezpa hogei → de diez a viente, diez o veinte * hamargarren → décimo * hamar-hirur, hamahirur, hamahiru → trece * hamar-mila, hamar mila → diez mil * hamasei → dieciseis * hamaseigarren → decimosexto * hamazazpi → diecisiete * hamikatu → sentir hambre * hamiltegi → precipicio, despeñadero * hamiltza → precipicio * hamitu → extenuarse * han → allí * handi → gran, grande * -en handi(a) → (la) grandeza del * handiago → más grande, mayor * handiago-edo-ttipiago → más o menos, mayor o menor * handiagotu (da) → hacerse más grande, agrandarse, aumentar * handiagotu (du) → hacer más grande, agrandar, aumentar, hacer mayor * handi-arazi (du) → fomentar, hacer grande * handiera → grandor, magnitud * handi-handi → muy grande * handiki → cacique, poderoso, magnate, noble * handios → grandioso * handioski → grandiosamente * handiresun → grandiosidad * handitze → crecimiento * hankaz gora → patas arriba * haragizko → carnal * -en haraindian → en la otra parte de, al otro lado de * harakin-haizto → cuchillo de carnicero * harako → (el) de marras * harako → para allá * haran → valle * harantz, harantza, haruntz → hacia allá * har-arazi (du), harrarazi (du) → hacer tomar, hacer coger * harbi → nabo * hare, harea, area → arena * harea → arena * hare-ale → grano de arena * harenga → arenga .?? * harenga handiak egin (ditu) → vociferar, arengar, hacer grandes arengas * hargatik → por aquella razón, por esa razón, por esta razón * hargatik → por aquello * hargin → cantero * hargin → masón * hargingo → cantería * hargingo → masonería * hari → a él, a ella, a ello, a aquél, a aquel, a aquella, a aquello * hari → hebra (de hilo) * hari → hilo * hari → intención * haritz → roble * hark, harek → él, ella, ello, aquél, aquel, aquella, aquello * Harkadi .?? → Arcadia * harkaditar .?? → árcade, arcadio * harkaditiar .?? → árcade, arcadio * harkaitz, arkaitz, arkaitz → risco, peña, roca * harpe → caverna * harpetar → cavernícola * harrabots → ruido, estruendo, estrépito * harreman → relación, trato * harremanetan sartu (da) → relacionarse, ponerse en relación * harrera → acogida * harri → piedra * harribide → calzada * harridal .?? → pedregal * harridura → asombro,estupor, pasmo, estupefacción * harrigarri → extraño, admirable, estupendo, asombroso * harrikoskor → pedazo de piedra * harrimeta → pirámide * harritu (da) → extrañarse, asombrarse, admirarse, pasmarse * harrizko → de piedra, pétreo * harro → fofo, hinchado, hueco * harro → fruta atacada por el gusano * harro → orgulloso, vano, altivo * harro → osado, atrevido, audaz * harrobi → cantera * harrokeria → vanidad, orgullo * harzara → de nuevo, nuevamente * harzara ekintza → reacción * harzara eman (dio) → devolver * harzara eman (zaio) → ser devuelto, devolverse * harzara irabazi (du) → recobrar * harzara irabazi (du) → recobrar * harzarat → de nuevo, nuevamente * harzaratu (da) → repetir, aparecer de nuevo * harzaratu (da) → retroceder, recular * harzaratze → repetición * harzarazko → repetitivo * has → desnudo, despojado, descubierto * has → pobre * hasarre → ira, cólera, enfado * hasarretu (du) → encolerizarse, montar en cólera, enfadarse * haserre → enfado, ira, cólera * hasi (da) → comenzar, empezar, iniciar, iniciarse, partir * hasperen → suspiro, jadeo * has-punctu → punto de partida * hastandu (du) → alejar, repeler, desechar, desplazar, deshacerse de * hastapen → comienzo, principio, rudimento * hastial → funesto * hats → abominación * hats → aliento, respiración * hats → asqueroso, abominable * hats → cólera, rencor * hats → mal olor, hedor * hatsanka → jadeo, respiración agitada * hatsapen → rudimento, comienzo, principio * hatsapenean → al comienzo * -en hatsapenean → en los comienzos de * hatsarre → comienzo, principio * hatsarrean danik → desde su comienzo * hatse → comienzo, principio * hatse → objeto, ?? * hatsedon (da) → reposar, descansar * hatsedongabe → sin tomar reposo * hatsedongu → reposo, descanso * Hatsegabeko Bilakatze, Hatsegabeko Bilakatze → Evolución Eterna (que no tiene principio), eterno retorno * hatxe → hache * hatz → casta, raza, linaje * hatz → comezón, picazón * hatz → dedo * hatz → garra * hatz → pata de bestias * hatz → rango, esfera de acción * hatz → rastro, vestigio, huella, indicio, marca, señal * hatz bete, hatz bete → un palmo * hatzapar → garra * hau bait da, haur bait da → esto es, es decir * hau guztior → todo esto * hau, haur → este, esta, esto * hauei, hauiei, haukiei → a estos, a estas * hauien → de estos, de estas * haukiek → estos, estas * haur → hijo, hija * haur → niño, niña * haur da, da, h.d → esto es, es decir * haur, hau → este, esta, esto * haurdun izan (da) → (estar) encinta, embarazada * haurk → estos * haurrak eragin (ditu) → procrear, tener hijos * haurren kotxetto → cochecito de niños * haurtto → niñito, niñita, bebé * hausko → fuelle * hausnar egin (du) → cavilar, considerar, meditar * hauste → ruptura, rotura, fractura, infracción * hauta → elección * hautapen → elección * hautatu (da) → ser elegido * hautatu (du) → elegir, optar, escoger, seleccionar * hautatze → elección * hautemaite → investigación, estudio, observación, averiguación * hauteman (du) → averiguar, observar, examinar, investigar, estudiar * hauteskunde → elección * hauts → polvo * hauts beltz → ceniza negra * hauts, errauts → ceniza * hautsetsi .?? → averiguar algo, elegir, predestinar * hautsi (du) → romper, quebrar, fracturar, quebrantar * hautza-kanôn → canon de elección, norma de elección * hauxe da → esto es, es decir * hauzu → permitido * haxe → fardo, carga, fajo * haxe, huraxe → aquello,aquella, aquel mismo * hazgale → rascazón, prurito, ganas de rascar * hazi → semilla * hazi (da) → adiestrarse, criarse, formarse, educarse * hazi (da) → crecer * hazi (du) → educar, formar, criar, adiestrar * hazi (du) → hacer crecer * hazidura → cría, crianza * haziera → educación * hazil → noviembre * hazkor → cápsula o espiga de lino * hazkor → crecedero, creciente, propenso a crecer * hazkurri → alimento * hazpete → pulgada * hazta → peso * haztadun, astun → pesado * haztamen → tacto * haztamuka → a tientas * haztatu (da) → cabalgar * haztatu (du) → tocar, tantear, pesar a pulso * hazta-zentru → centro de gravedad * hazte → crecimiento * hazti → druida, adivino * haztura → costumbre, hábito * hebain → débil * hebaindu (da) → decaer, perder fuerzas, extenuarse, debilitarse * heberkara → hebreo * hedago → extensión, envergadura, amplitud, mercado, desarrollo * hedatu → amplio, vasto, extenso, ancho * hedatu (da) → extenderse, ampliarse, desarrollarse, cundir, difundirse, propagarse * hedatu (du) → ampliar, extender, exagerar * hedatuagoki → más extensamente, más ampliamente * hedatu-erkidego → sociedad desarrollada, sociedad extensa, sociedad amplia * hedatuki → extensamente, ampliamente * hedatze → despliegue, desarrollo * hede → correa * hede → lejía * hede → pozo de curtidor * heden → veneno * heden-gas → gas tóxico, gas venenoso * hedoi → bruma * hedoi → nube * hegal → ala * hegalada → vuelo * hegalatza → vuelo * hegaldatu (da) → volar * hegaltada → vuelo * hegan → volando * hegan → volando * hegape → sobaco * hegats → pluma grande de ave * hegaz egin (du) → volar * hegaztada → vuelo * hegaztin → ave * hegi → vertiente, ladera * hego → ala * hego → aleta * hego → sur * hegoalde → sur * hegoaldeko → meridional, del sur * hegoi → sur * hegoialde → sur * hei, heiei → a ellos, a ellas * heiagora → suspiro, gemido, quejido, grito, exclamación * heiatu (dio) → impulsar, excitar, estimular * heienganatu (da) → ir adonde ellos * heina → el tal, la tal * heinak → el tal, la tal * heinek → ellos, ellas, los tales, las tales * hek (da) → aquellos, aquellas, ellos, ellas * hekiek (du) → ellos, ellas, aquellos, aquellas * hel → socorro * helburu → objetivo, meta, propósito, resultado, fin, objeto final, tarea * heldaio → desaliñado * heldaio → persona inútil, miserable * heldaio → rendido de cansancio, extremado, fatigado * helde → afluencia * helde → aventura, suerte * helde → epidemia * heldu → maduro * heldu (da) → llegar * helgaitz → fiebre, calentura intermitente * heltura → socorro * hemen → aquí * hemeretzigarren → decimonoveno, decimonono * hendekatu → degenerado * hendekatu (da) → degenerarse * hendekatzapen → degeneración * hendekatze → degeneración * herabe → pereza * herabe → repugnancia, reparo * herabe → timidez * herabe → tímido, enclenque, irresoluto * herbal → flaco, débil, estropeado * herbaldu → flaquear, debilitarse, hacerse débil * herbaldura → flaqueza, debilidad * herbertze → tierra extraña, extranjero * herdoil → corrosivo.? * herdoil → roña, herrumbre * herdoildu (da) → roñarse, oxidarse * heren → tercero * heren → tercio * herenegun → anteayer * herio → muerte * Herioa → La Muerte, La Peste * herio-pena → pena de muerte, pena capital * heriotara eman (da) → ser entregado a la muerte * heriotz → muerte * heriotza → muerte * heriotzaratu (da) → ser moribundo, estar moribundo * heriotze → muerte * heroi → héroe * heroiki → heroicamente * heroiko → heroico * herra → rencor, odio * herratu (du) → odiar, sentir rencor hacia * herratze → extranjero, pueblo extraño * herri → nación, patria, pueblo, territorio, país * herri- → popular, del pueblo, nacional * herri- → público * herri xehe → pueblo llano, pueblo sencillo * Herri-Akadêmi(a) → Academia Popular * herrialde → región, comarca, zona, país, localidad, distrito * herri-armada → ejército popular * herri-arte → arte popular * herri-ballet → ballet nacional * herriburu → cabeza de partido * herri-cultura → cultura popular * herrien arteko → internacional, entre pueblos * herri-forma → forma popular * herri-gubernu → gobierno popular * herri-hizkuntza → lenguaje popular * herri-jakintza → ciencia popular, sabiduría * herri-jaregintza armada → ejército popular de liberación * herrikide → compatriota, paisano * herriko → popular, del pueblo * herrikoi → nacional, popular, patriota * herri-manu → poder popular * herriska → aldea * herriskila → poblacho, poblezuelo * herritar → ciudadano * herritargo → etnicidad, nacionalidad, pertenencia étnica * herrixka → aldea * herrizale → partidario del pueblo, populista * herri-zapalkuntza → opresión nacional * herroka → rango, fila, hilera * herru → flema, gargajo * herru → lodazal, basura * herru → reliquia, resto, lacra * herruratu (da) → ir al lodazal * hersatu (zaio) → confiarse, encomendarse * hersi → cerrado * hersi → estrecho, estricto * hersi (du) → cerrar * hersi (du) → encerrar * hersi (du) → estrechar * hersi-hersi → muy estrecho * hersiki → apretadamente * hersiki → estrechamente, estrictamente * hersirik → cerrado * hersitu (du) → cercar * hersitu (du) → estrechar, encoger * herstu → estrecho * herstuki → rigurosamente, estrechamente, estrictamente * herstuki-herstuki → muy rigurosamente, muy estrechamente, muy estrictamente * herstura → trance, apuro, apretura, rigor * hersu → pena * hertaldi → disminución * hertsi → estrecho, estricto * hertu (da) → desinflarse * hertu (da) → disminuirse, mermarse * hertxadura → opresión * hertxari → opresor * hertxatu (du) → oprimir * hertze → intestino, tripa * hesi → adral * hesi → seto, valla * hesol → estaca pequeña para setos * hesol → estacada * hesparru → cercado, ámbito, acotamiento * heu → tú mismo * heuragi → mucho * heure → de tí mismo, tu * heuren → suyo, de ellos, su * heuren .?? → de ustedes.? * heurentzat → para ellos mismos * heuroentzat → para ellos mismos * hezatu (du) → humedecer, refrescar * hezatu (du) → regar * heze → húmedo, fresco, verde * heze-heze → muy húmedo, muy fresco, muy verde * hezi (da) → educarse * hezi (du) → educar * hezikera → educación * heziketa → educación * heziketa-higikune → movimiento para la educación, movimiento educativo * heziketa-lan → trabajo educativo * hezkuntza → educación * hezo → húmedo * hezur → hueso * hezurmuin → tuétano, médula * h-gabeko → que no tiene h, sin hache * hi → tú * hibi → vado * higa → ajar, gastarse las cosas, consumirse * higa → consumirse de enfermedad * higa → llegar a ser, convertirse, volverse en * higadura → desgaste, ajamiento * higatu (da) → ajar, gastarse las cosas, consumirse * higatu (da) → consumirse de enfermedad * higatu (da) → llegar a ser, convertirse, volverse en * higikuna → movimiento * higikune → movimiento * higitu, higi, higitzen (da) → moverse * higitu, higi, higitzen (du) → mover * higuin → asco, tedio, repugnancia * higuin → detestable * higuin → estado normal de una persona * higuin → mango de azada, de hacha * higuin → pesado, fastidioso * higuindu, higuin, higuintzen (du) → detestar (a un niño) * higuindu, higuin, higuintzen (du) → detestar, aborrecer, repudiar un hombre a su mujer, un ave a los huevos * higuindu, higuin, higuintzen (du) → repugnar, sentir repugnancia, asquear, causar asco * higuintza → repugnancia, tedio, asco * hil → muerto * hil, hil, hilten hiltzen (da) → apagarse * hil, hil, hilten hiltzen (da) → morir * hil, hil, hilten hiltzen (du) → apagar * hil, hil, hilten hiltzen (du) → matar * hila → mes * hilabete → mes * hilabeteoro → mensualmente, todos los meses * hilarazi, hilaraz, hilarazten (du) → hacer morir, matar * hilargi, ilargi → luna * hilargi-urte, ilargi-urte → año lunar * hilari → funeral * hildo → senda, camino * hildo → surco * hildura → adormecimiento de algún miembro * hildura → decadencia * hildura → mortificación * hile → mes * hile-oro → mensualmente, todos los meses * hilgora → cuarto creciente * hiliki → cadáver * hilka → matanza, hecatombe * hilketa → muerte, matanza * hilkor → mortal * hilobi → sepultura, sepulcro, fosa * hilotz → cadáver, muerto * hiltzaile → asesino * hiltzaile → matador * hiltzeka → homicidio * hiltzer egon (da) → estar moribundo * hinka → crisis, momento difícil, crítico * hinka → mu, palabra * hinka → queja * hint → deseo, anhelo * hint → mú, palabra * hint → queja * hira → ira * hiragarri → doloroso, aflictivo * hiraka → cizaña * hiran → ultrajante, afrentoso * hiratu → gastarse un hombre, debilitarse, venir a menos * hiratu → ponerse airado, irritarse * hiri → a tí * hiri → ciudad, villa * hiri ttipi → poblado, pequeña ciudad * hiriburu → capital * hirikide, hirikide → conciudadano * hiritar → burgués * hiritar → ciudadano, habitante de ciudad * hiritar → ciudadano, natural de un país * hiritar gudu → guerra civil * hiritar-arteko (gudu) → (guerra) civil * hiritargo → burguesía * hiritargo → ciudadanía * hiritargo ttipi → pequeña burguesía * hirizain → guardia municipal * hiro → materia, pus * hiro → podredumbre, carcoma * hiroi → afrenta * hiroi → reproche, injuria, mofa * hirrika → sima, hendidura * hirrikitu → sima, hendidura * hirrits → placer,apetito, concupiscencia, inclinación * hirur → tres * hirur-buruko → de tres cabezas, que tiene tres cabezas * hirurehun eta hirurogeita hemezortzi, ehun hirur hogei ta hemezortzi → trescientos setenta y nueve * hiruretan → a las tres * hiruretan → tres veces * hirur-ezpa-bortz → tres o cinco, de tres a cinco * hirur-ezpa-laur → tres o cuatro * hirurgarren → tercero * hirur-hogei ta hamar → setenta * hirur-hogeita → sesenta y tantos, sesenta y tantas * hirurkoi → triple * hirurkoitz → triple * hirurkoiztasun hirurkoitztasun → trinidad * hirurogei, hirurogei, hirurogoi, hirurogei, hiruretan hogei, hiruretan hogoi → sesenta * hirurtasun → trinidad * hirutan, hiruretan → tres veces * hista → burla * histu → cumplir, satisfacer * histu → silbido * hits → ajado, usado * hits → color pálido * hits → empañadura, mancha * hits → enfriamiento de amistad * hits → irresoluto, sin carácter, deslucido, desgarbado * hits → sucio * hits → triste * hitz → condición * hitz → palabra, término * hitz → promesa * hitz egin (da) → hablarse * hitz egin (du,dio) → hablar * hitz huts → palabra sin contenido, palabra vacía, vana, sin valor * hitz zahar → máxima, refrán * hitz zuhur → dicho, refrán, proverbio, sentencia * hitza hartu (du) → tomar la palabra * hitzaldi → discurso, conferencia, intervención, conversación, charla * hitzartu (du), hitz hartu (du) → convenir, acordar * hitzaurre → introducción, prólogo * hitzegile → hablante, parlante * hitzeman (du, dio) → prometer, dar palabra * hitzemankizun → promesa * hitzengabeko → sin palabras, que no tiene palabras * hitzen-lapurreta → robo de palabras * hitzetan → de palabra * hitzez → de palabra, verbalmente * hitzez-hitz, hitzez hitz → literalmente, textualmente * hitzezko → verbal * hitzontzi → hablador, parlanchín, charlatán * hitz-sorkuntzale → creador de palabras, inventor de palabras * hitz-sorkuntze → creación de palabras, invención de palabras * hizialdura, izialdura → represión * hizka → discutiendo, debatiendo, disputando * hizkalki → dialecto * hizkalkitto → dialectillo * hizkalzain → lingüísta * hizkara → nivel de lenguaje * hizkaralari → lingüísta * hizkatu (du) → debatir, discutir, disputar * hizkelzain → #Value?# * hizkera → lengua * hizkera → #Value?# * hizketa → conversación, entrevista * hizkirimiri → chascarrillo * hizkuntza → lengua, idioma, lenguaje * hizkuntzazko → lingüístico * hizlari → conferenciante, charlista * hizlatu (du) → reflejar * hiztegi → diccionario, vocabulario * hiztun → hablador * hiztun → hablante * hiztun → hablista, orador * hm, hm → hm, hm * hobari → cualidad * hobe → mejor * hobeagotu (du) → mejorar lo que ya es bueno * hobedun → culpable, reo * hobeki → mejor, de mejor modo * hobekien → mejor (que nadie), de mejor modo * hobekienik → mejor (que nadie), de mejor modo * hoben → vivio, defecto, culpa, delito * hoberen → mejor * hobesteko → preferible * hobeto → mejor, de modo mejor * hobetsi (du) → preferir * hobetu (da) → mejorarse * hobetu (du) → mejorar * hobetze → mejora * hobi → concavidad * hobi → fosa * hobi → sepultura, sepulcro * hobiel → oscuro, cubierto, sombrío, triste (hablando del cielo) * hobiratu (du) → sepultar, enterrar * hobitu (du) → sepultar, enterrar * hodei → nibe, nubarrón * hodi → tubo * hoditto → tubito * hogei → veinte * hogeiko → veintena * hogeita bederatzigarren, hogei-ta-bederatzigarren → vigésimonono * hogeita bortz bortz → veinticinco * hogeita hamar hogei-ta-hamar → veintinueve * hogeita hirur hogeita-hirur → veintitrés * hogeita laur hogei-ta-laur → vienticuatro * hogeita sei ta sei → veintiséis * hogeita zortzi → veintiocho * hoik → esos, esas * hoik → vosotros * hoila → vanagloria, vanidad, orgullo * hoilaz liluratu → #Value?# * hoilla, hoila → vanagloria, vanidad, orgullo * hoin → tan * hoinbat → tanto * hoinbat hobeki → tanto mejor * hoinbertze → tanto (una cantidad como ésa) * hok → estos, estas, esos, esas * hok → vosotros * hola → así (de este o ese modo) * hola holarik → así todo, con todo * holako → semejante(s), tal, tales * holarik ere → sin embargo, a pesar de eso * holli → amarillo * hona → aquí (a este lugar), acá * hona → aquí, acá (a este lugar) * hona → he aquí * hona hemen → he aquí * honatu, hona, honatzen (da) → venir aquí * honatu, hona, honatzen (du) → traer, conducir, mover..., aquí * hondadura → depilación, derroche * hondakin → residuo, resto, despojo * hondamendi → ruina, perdición * hondar → arena * hondar → fondo * hondar → residuo, hez * hondar → retal * hondartu (da) → encallar, varar en la arena una embarcación * hondartza → arenal * hondartza → playa * hondatu (da) → hundirse * hondikozko → infortunado, nefasto * hondo → fondo * hondope → base * honela → así, de este modo * honela ere → por lo tanto, así también * honelako → así, de esta clase, tal (como éste) * honen → de este, de esta, de esto * honen → tan (como este, esta, esto) * honen → tan (como este, esto, esta) * honengatik → en consecuencia, por esto * honestuki → honestamente * honetara → así pues, de este modo * hor → ahí (en ese lugar) * hor → perro, can * horda → horda * hordi → borrachera, ebriedad * hordi → borracho, ebrio * hordikeria → borrachera, ebriedad * horditu (da) → emborracharse, embriagarse * hor-hemenka → acá y acullá, a cada paso, aquí y allá * hori → amarillo * hori → ese, esa, eso * hori → tú * horixe → ese mismo, eso mismo, esa misma * horko → contrato * horko → de ahí * horko → juramento * horko → persona o cosa por que se jura * horko → testigo de un juramento * horma → hielo * horma-massa hormamassa → masa de hielo * horma-oldar → masa de hielo * hornidura → suministro, provisión * hornitu (da) → proveerse * hornitu (du) → cumplir, completar * hornitze → provisión * horra → ahí (a ese lugar) * horra, horrá → he ahí * horrat → #Value?# * horregatik → por eso, por lo tanto, por consiguiente * horren → de ese, esa, eso * horren → tan (como ése) * horrexegatik → por eso mismo, por lo tanto, por consiguiente * hortakotz → por consiguiente, por lo tanto, por ello, por eso, en consecuencia * hortarakotzat → por consiguiente, por lo tanto, por ello, por eso, en consecuencia * hortarantzatu (du) → dirigir (los ojos...) hacia ese / esa, llevar hacia * hortarat → así * hortatik → en consecuencia, de ahí * hortz → diente * hortz-burpil, hortz-burpil → rueda dentada, engranaje * horzkatu (du) → morder * hosin → asimismo.?? * hospatsu → famoso, célebre, ilustre, solemne * hospatu → famoso, célebre, ilustre * hospatu (du) → celebrar, festejar, conmemorar * hospatze → celebración * hospe → fama, reputación, renombre * hospetsu → famoso, célebre, ilustre, solemne * hospitale → hospital * hots → ea, vamos a ver * hots → es decir * hots → fama, reputación, renombre * hots → golpe, momento * hots → ruido, sonido * hottentot → hotentote * hotz → frío * hotz hotz izan (da) → hacer mucho frío * hotz izan (da) → hacer frío * hotz izan (da) → tener frío * hotz-hotz → muy frío * hotzik → frío * hozka → estado normal, estado habitual de salud.?? * hozkar → fresco * hoztasun → frialdad * hudigo → aversión * huita → llamada, llamamiento, invocación * hullan → cercano * hunkigarri → emotivo, sensible * hunkimen → (sentido del) tacto * hunkimenezko → táctil * hunkitu (du) → causar emoción * hunkitu (du) → recibir * hunkitu (du) → tocar * hunla → así, de este modo * huntan → es decir * huntara → de este modo, así pues * huntarat → de este modo, así pues * huntaz gainera → además de esto, aparte de esto * huntz → hiedra, yedra * hura → aquel, aquella, aquello, él, ella, ello * hurbil → cerca, próximo * hurbil → cercano, próximo * hurbildu (da) → acercarse, aproximarse * huri → ciudad, villa * huri → hermoso ángel hembra del paraíso * Huri-Zahar → Casco Viejo (de Bilbao) * hurrengo → siguiente * hurritasunaz → con economía * hurrun → lejano * hurrun → lejos * hurrundu (da) → alejarse, apartarse * hurrundu (du) → alejar, apartar * hurrunetik → de lejos, desde lejos * hustasun hutstasun → pureza * hustasun hutstasun → vacío, vacuidad * hustu (da) → debilitarse * hustu (da) → vaciarse * hustu (du) → debilitar * hustu (du) → vaciar * huts → erróneo * huts → error, fallo, yerro * huts → puro, mero, simple * huts → vacío, vacuo * huts egin (du) → fracasar, fallar, errar, cometer errores * huts ezin-eginezko → infalible * hutsal → erróneo, incorrecto, vano, de poco valor, pobre * hutsalaldi → deficiencia * hutsaldi → fracaso, error * hutsaldu (du) → desvirtuar * hutsalkeria → disparate, vanidad, ligereza, insubstancialidad * hutsarte → carencia * hutsarte → defecto, culpa * hutsarte → espacio vacío * hutsarte → interrupción * hutsarte → ocio, tiempo libre * hutsarte → oportunidad, ocasión * hutsegin → fracasado, fallido * hutsegite → defecto, fallo * hutsegite → fracaso, fallo, error * huts-huts → muy puro, purísimo * huts-hutsal → de muy poco valor * huts-hutsik → puramente, meramente * hutsik → puro * hutsik → vacío * hutsune → vacío, hueco * hyme, hüme, hume → Vide: hume * -i aiduru, -i haiduru → esperando a, aguardando a, a la espera de * -i aiduru izan (zaio), -i haiduru izan (zaio) → esperar a, aguardar a, estar esperando a, estar aguardando a * -i aintzi → con respecto a * -i aitzi → con respecto a * -i aitzi → contra, en contra de, por oposición a * -i aitzi bide batetan egon (da) → salir al paso de * -i aitzi egin (du) → rechazar, oponerse a * -i antzeko → semejante a, parecido a, similar a * -i atxiki, atxik, atxikiten (zaio) → adherirse a, agregarse a * -i aurka, - i aurka → frente a, apegado a.??, * -i aurka egin (dio), -i aurka egin (dio) → oponerse a, enfrentarse con., dar cara a, hacer frente a, hacer la contra a * -i aurkatzean, -i aurkatzean → en oposición a * -i aurkaz, -i aurkaz → en oposición a, frente a * -i aurkaz-aurk egon (zaio), -i aurkaz-aurk egon (zaio) → oponerse a, estar frente a * -i aurkaz-aurk ezarri (du), -i aurkaz-aurk ezarri (du) → oponer a, colocar frente a * -i aurkaz-aurk, -i aurkaz-aurk → frente a * -i balio izan (zaio) → servir a, valer a * -i begira egon (zaio) → estar mirando a * -i buruz → sobre, en cuanto a, respecto a, acerca de * -i buruzko → sobre, concerniente a, acerca de, hacia, respecto a * -i emana(k) izan → estar dado a, ser fiel a * -i eretz → contra, en contra de * -i eretzean → junto a, al lado de * -i kontra → contra, apoyado en * -i zai egon (da) → esperar a, aguardar a * ia → casi * i-a → i-a * ia buluzik ia-buluzik → casi desnudo * ia-ia → casi-casi * ia-kera → lengua que sólo emplea "ia" como léxico * ias → casta, raza, linaje * ibai → río * ibar → vega * ibar ertain ibar-ertain → vega mediana * ibaso → río * ibenetaren zeremonia → reunión inaugural * ibeni (da) → ponerse, establecerse, crearse, implantarse, colocarse * ibeni (du) → poner, establecer, crear, implantar, colocar * ibente → establecimiento, creación, implantación, colocación * ibilaldi → #Value?# * ibilbide → curso, itinerario, trayectoria, recorrido * ibilgailu → vehículo * ibili (da) → andar, marchar, caminar * ibili (da) → andar, marchar, caminar * ibilki → habiendo andado * ibiltari → andarín, andador, caminante, viajero, viandante * idatzi → Vide: iratzi * idazkari → Vide: irazkari * idazki → Vide: irazki * idazle → Vide: irazle * idaztankera → Vide: iraztankera * ideia → idea * ideiengabeko → falto de ideas * ideki → abierto * ideki (da) → abrirse * ideki (du, dio) → abrir * idekidura → abertura * idekitze → apertura * idi → buey * idu → cuello * idun → cuello * iduneko → collar * iduri → cisco, carbón muy pequeño * iduri → imagen, figura * iduri → parecer * iduri → parecido, semejante * iduri → semejanza * iduritu (zaio) → parecerle a uno algo * iduriz → al parecer * iffernu → infierno * ifini (du) → poner * igan (da, zaio) → subir, subirse * igande → domingo * igande → domingo * igar → seco, yerto, marchito * igarkuntze → adivinación * igaro (da) → pasar * igaz → antaño * igaz → el año pasado * igel → rana * igeltsu → yeso * igeritan → nadando * iges egin → Vide: ihes egin * igesik ez egin → Vide: ihesik ez egin * igeska → Vide: iheska * igon (da) → subir, subirse * igorri (da) → enviarse * igorri (du,dio) → enviar, remitir * iguriki (da, zaio) → esperarse, aguardarse * iguriki (du) → esperar, aguardar * iguriki (du) → sostenerse, tenerse en pie * igurikipen → esperanza * igurikitze → espera * iguzki → sol * iguzki-iluntze → obscurecimiento del sol.? * iguzki-izpi → rayo solar * ihabali → apoltronarse, acobardarse * ihabali → poltrón, cobarde * ihakin → mofa, remedo * ihakin egin (du) → mofarse, remedar * ihalozka → revolcándose * ihalozkatu → revolcarse * ihar → seco, yerto * ihardespen → respuesta * ihardetsi (du, dio) → responder * ihardoki (du) → discutir * ihardoki (du) → refutar * ihardoki (du) → resistir * iharduki → discutir * iharduki → insistir, perseverar * ihartu (da) → secarse, marchitarse * ihauli → maltratar * ihaurri → alfombrar.??, * ihaurri → de bruces * ihaurri → desgranar, despojar las castañas * ihaurri → esparcir * ihaurri → llenarse completamente (un árbol) * ihaurri → mucho, en abundancia * ihes egin (du, dio) → huir, escaparse * ihesi egin (du,dio) → huir, escaparse * ihesik ez egin (du) → no huir, no escaparse * iheska → huyendo, escapando * iheskako higikune → movimiento de escape, movimiento de fuga * ihi → fácil * ihi → junco * ihintza → rocío * ihiza → caza * ihizatara joan (da) → ir de caza * ihizi → caza, pieza de caza * ihizi-coto, ihizi-koto → coto de caza * ihiziko coto, ihiziko-koto → coto de caza * ihizitara joan (da) → ir de casa * ihizi-toki → coto de caza * ihizlari → cazador * ihizora → perro de caza * ihiztari → cazador * ijito → gitano * ijitosa → gitana * -ik → sufijo adverbializador o verbal de consecuencia.?? * -ik → sufijo partitivo * -ik bezala, erranik bezala → como * -ik gabe → sin, sin ningún, sin ninguna * -ik gabeko → falto de * -ik gutti → poco * -ikako → sufijo compuesto de -ik + -ko * ikara → miedo, temor * ikara → movimiento, temblor * ikara → susto,temblor * ikaragarri → tremendo, terrible * ikaratu (da) → amedrentarse, intimidarse, asustarse, conmoverse, temblar * ikara-typo → tipo de miedo, tipo de temor * ikasi (da) → aprenderse * ikasi (du) → aprender, comprender * ikasi (du) → estudiar, comprender * ikaskai → lección, materia de estudio, conferencia * ikaskide → condiscípulo, compañero de estudios * ikaskintza → aprendizaje * ikaskintza → lección, enseñanza * ikaskizun → lección, objeto de estudio * ikasle → estudiante, alumno, aprendiz, aprendedor? * ikaspen → lección, enseñanza, noción, estudio * ikastetxe → colegio, centro de enseñanza, escuela * ikastola → ikastola, escuela vasca * ikastun → estudiante aplicado, alumno aplicado * ikatz → carbón * ikazkin → carbonero * ike → colina * ike → cuesta muy pendiente * ikerpen → experimentación, investigación * ikertu (du) → examinar, experimentar, reconocer, buscar, escudriñar, registrar, estudiar * ikertu (du) → investigar * ikertza → investigación * ikertzaile → investigador * ikertzapen → investigación * ikertze → investigación * ikertze-bilkura → reunión de investigación * -ik-eta → habiendo & participio?? * iko → higo * -iko → sufijo compuesto de -ik + -ko * ikur → lema * ikurrin → bandera * ikurrin → ikurriña, bandera vasca * ikus-arazi (dio) → hacer ver * ikusbide → vista, perspectiva * ikusgarri → digno de verse, vistoso * ikusgarri → panorama, espectáculo * ikusgarri → prodigio * ikusgarri → regalo, presente * ikusgarri → señal * ikusi (da) → verse * ikusi (du, dio) → ver, percibir por la vista * ikuska → viendo con insistencia, mirando * ikuskera → modo de ver, visión * ikuskizun → espectáculo, objeto de visión * ikuskizun → (lo que está) por verse * ikuskizun → visión * ikusmen → vista, sentido de la vista, visión * ikusmira → punto de mira * ikuspegi → aspecto * ikuspen → visión, vista * ikuspunctu → punto de vista * ikustapen → vista, mirada, vistazo, ojeada * ikustatu → echar una ojeada, revistar, revisar * ikustatu → visitar * ikusune → punto de vista * ikutu (du) → tocar * ikuzi (du) → lavar, limpiar * ilargi → Vide: hilargi * ilaun → #Value?# * ilaundu → cubrirse de pelo * ilaundu → destruir * ilaundu → mancar, dejar medio muerto * ilaundu → perder sabor, desvirtuarse * ile → pelo * iliki → apático, haragán * iliki → tizón * ilingo → confusión, trastorno * ilingo → vértigo, vahido, desvanecimiento, mareo * ilinti → tizón * iloba → nieto * iltki (da) → salir, partir * iltki-arazi (du) → hacer salir, sacar * iltkibide → salida, solución * iltkiera → salida * iltki-pondu → punto de partida * ilun → capital * ilun → noche * ilun → oscuro, obscuro * ilun → triste, decaido de ánimo * ilundu (da) → anochecer * ilundu (da, zaio) → obscurecerse * ilundu (du) → obscurecer * ilungo → obscuridad, tiniebla * ilunpe → tiniebla(s), obscuridad profunda * ilunpe-indar → fuerza tenebrosa * ilunpekeria → tenebrismo, tenebrosidad * ilunpetan etzan (da) → estar sumido en tinieblas * ilunpetsu → tenebroso * ilunpetu (du) → sumir en tinieblas * iluntasun → obscuridad, tiniebla * iluntze → anochecer * iluntze → obscurecimiento * inakin → remedo, mofa * inar → centella, chispa * inar → un poco * inarroskatu (du) → sacudir, zarandear * indar → fuerza, vigor, poder, capacidad, violencia, ímpetu, esfuerzo * indar-relatione → relación de fuerzas * indartsu → fuerte, forzudo, robusto, poderoso, vigoroso * indartu (du) → fortalecer, robustecer * infra-gorri → infrarrojo * inguratu (du) → rodear * inguru → contorno, derredor, alrededor * -en inguruan → alrededor de * inka → apegar, adherir una cosa a otra * inka → escozor * inka → esfuerzo que se hace en las deyecciones difíciles, en las marchas penosas, etc * inka → suspiro * inka → tarea, trabajo * inka, inca.? → inca, noble andino * inpiztatza → impulso, propulsión * inpiztatze → impulso, propulsión * inporta izan (zaio) → importar * insaiatu (du) → intentar, esforzarse * insegu → intento, esfuerzo * intxaurrondo → nogal * intzur → islote * ipar → norte, septentrión * ipar → viento norte * ipar-ekialde → Nordeste * Ipar-Euskalerria → Euskalherria Norte, Vasconia (del) Norte, Norte de Vasconia * ipar-haize → viento norte * iparralde → norte * Iparraldeko Euskalerria → Euskalherria Norte, Vasconia (del) Norte * ipar-sarkalde → Noroeste * ipini (du,dio) → poner, colocar * ipotxa → enano * ipuin → cuento, fábula * ipuin → Vide: ipuin * ipurdi → culo, trasero * ipurdi → fondo de vasija * ipurtargi → luciérnaga, gusano de luz * irabazbide → empleo * irabazi (da) → ganarse, ser ganado * irabazi (du) → ganar, lograr, conquistar, vencer * -en kontra irabazi (du) → prevalecer sobre, ganar contra * irabazle → ganador, vencedor * irabazte → ganancia * irabazte-apurtto → átomo de conquistas * irabiakatu (da) → experimentar cambio, cambiar * iradoki (du) → formular, desarrollar * iradoki (du) → hacer salir, sacar * iradokitze → solución * iradokizun → sugerencia * iragaite → transición, paso * iragaitz (da) → pasar * iragaitzaz → de paso, superficialmente, de pasada, rápidamente * iragaitze → pasado * iragan → pasado * iragan (da) → pasar, transcurrir, trasladarse * iragan (du) → pasar, cruzar, recorrer * iragan-aldi → pasado, tiempo pasado * iragan-bide → paso, tránsito * iragankor → transitivo, transitorio, pasajero, efímero, temporal * iragarri → anunciar, comunicar * iraiki (da) → establecerse, construirse * iraiki (du) → construir, edificar, hacer levantar, establecer * iraikitza → construcción, edificación, establecimiento * iraikitzaile → constructor, edificador, establecedor * iraikitze → construcción, edificación, establecimiento * irail → septiembre * irain → injuria, insulto, ultraje, agravio * irain egin (dio) → injuriar, agraviar, ultrajar, insultar * iraina izan (zaio) → injuriado, ultrajado, agraviado, ser insultado * iraindu (du) → injuriar, ultrajar, agraviar, insultar * iraintza → injuria, agravio, ultraje, insulto * iraintze → eliminación con desprecio * iraitza → superficie * iraitzean → de paso, superficialmente, ligeramente * iraitzeko → superficial * iraitzi (du) → arrojar, eliminar, expulsar, tirar, deshacerse de algo, despreciar, refutar, desechar, dejar caer * iraizte → desprecio, refutación * irakaskai → lección, materia a enseñar * irakaskintza → enseñanza, lección, educación * irakaskintza berezin → especialidad * irakaskuntza → enseñanza * irakasle → enseñante, maestro, profesor * irakasmen → enseñanza, capacidad de enseñar * irakaspen → enseñanza * irakatsi (du, dio) → enseñar, aleccionar * irakuntzapen → lectura * irakurgai → lectura, materia de lectura * irakurgarri → digno de ser leído * irakurketa → lectura * irakurle → lector * irakurri (da) → leerse * irakurri (du) → leer * irakurte → lectura * irakurtzaile → lector * iralgi (da) → ser cernido * iralgi (du) → elegir, cerner * irantzi (du) → castrar, capar * iratu (du) → emponzoñar * iratu (du) → encontrar, establecer * iratxeki (zaio) → añadirse, apegarse, agregarse * iratzarri (da) → despertarse * iratzarri (du) → despertar * iratzarte → despertamiento, (el) despertar * iratze → helecho * iratzi (du) → escribir * irauli (du) → volcar, transponer, invertir * iraulkor → mudable, volcable, transponible, invertible * iraultza → revolución, inversión * iraultza-aintzinabide → proceso revolucionario * iraultza-ekaitz → tempestad revolucionaria * iraultza-gudu → guerra revolucionaria * iraultza-higikune → movimiento revolucionario * iraultzaile → revolucionario * iraultza-indar → fuerza revolucionaria * iraultza-kari → causa revolucionaria * iraultzakeria → revolucionarismo * iraultza-politika → política revolucionaria * iraultza-praktika → práctica revolucionaria * iraultza-stylo → estilo revolucionario * iraultza-teôria iraultza-teori → teoría revolucionaria * iraultzazale → revolucionario, partidario de la revolución * iraun (du) → durar, perdurar, continuar, seguir, perseverar * iraun-arazi (du) → hacer durar, perdurar, continuar, seguir, perseverar, mantener,prolongar * iraunarazi, iraunaraz, iraunarazten (du) → #Value?# * iraunpentsu → permanente, duradero, constante * irausti (du) → provocar, dar lugar a * iraute → duración,continuación, perseveración * irazaki (du) → encender * irazan (du) → crear, hacer ser * irazkari → secretario * irazkera → escritura * irazki → urdimbre * irazki → urdir la trama * irazki, idazki → escrito * irazlari → escritor * irazle, idazle → escritor * irazle-dêmiurgo → escritor demiurgo * iraztankera, idaztankera → forma de escribir * irentsi (du) → devorar, engullir, tragar, absorber * iresle → devorador * iri → cerca * iritzi → opinar * iritzi → opinión, parecer * iritzi → opinión, parecer * iritzi → presunción * iritzia eman (du) → expresarse, dar la opinión * iro → cansado, agobiado * irri-barre → sonrisa * irri-farra → sonrisa * irri-farre → sonrisa * irrintzin → grito estridente, sonoro y prolongado (de alegría) popular en fiestas y bailes * irrintzin → relincho * irris → arroz, ENG.: rice * irrits → ambición, anhelo, aspiración, codicia * irritsi → aspiración * irritsu → ambicioso, codicioso * irten (da) → salir, partir * irtenbide → camino para salir, solución, salida * iruankor → constante, permanente, duradero * irudi → apariencia * irudi → imagen, figura * irudi (du) → parecer * irudian → aparentemente * irudipen → ilusión * irudipen → imaginación * irudipendu (du) → imaginar * iruditu (zaio) → parecer * irudizko → aparente * irun → hilar * iruntsi (du) → tragar, devorar * iruntzi → reverso, revés * iruzur → fraude, traición, engaño, trampa * iseka → burla, mofa * isi → despecho, rabia * isil-arazi (du) → hacer callar * isilik → en silencio * isil-isilik → muy en silencio * iski → ansia, anhelo * iski → pretexto * iskilu, iskilo, hiskilo → arma * islatu (da) → reflejarse * isolatu (du) → aislar * isolatze → aislamiento * ispilu → espejo * istilu → apuro, trance, jaleo * istu → saliva * istu egin (du) → escupir * isuri (du) → derramar, verter * isurki → vertiente * isurte → derramamiento, derrame (de sangre) * itain → garrapata * itaun → cuestión, interrogación, pregunta * itaundu (du, dio) → preguntar, cuestionar * itaune → cuestión, interrogación, pregunta * itaunkari → cuestión, problema, pregunta * ito (da) → ahogarse * ito (du) → ahogar * ito (du) → ahogar * itsa-arazi (da) → ser eliminado, desaparecido * itsas- → marítimo, de mar, marino * itsasalde → costa marina * itsas-club → club marítimo * itsaso → mar * itsasontzi → navío, barco marino * itsastiar → marino, navegante * itsasuntzi → navío, barco marino * itsatsi (dio) → prender, agarrar * itsu → ciego * itsu-itsu → muy ciego * itsuki → ciegamente, a ciegas * itsukiro → ciegamente, a ciegas * itsumutil → lazarillo * itsusi → feo * itsusko → cegato * itsutu (da) → cegarse, quedarse ciego * itsutu (dio) → cegar * itsutu (du) → cegar, dejar ciego * itsutuki → ciegamente * itu → blanco (de una diana) * itu → finalidad, objeto, fin * iturbegi → manantial * iturbegi → origen * iturburu → manantial * iturburu → origen * iturri → fuente * itutu (du) → hacer blanco, apuntar * itxaron (du) → esperar, aguardar * itxaron (du) → tener esperanza, esperar, confiar * itxarongabetu (da) → desesperarse * itxaropen → esperanza * itxasbazter → litoral * itxaso → mar * itxastiar → marino, marítimo * itxura → forma, aspecto, apariencia, traza, figura * itxusi → feo, feíto * itzal → sombra * itzalgaizpetu (du) → atemorizar * itzalgi → occidente * Itzalgiko Kultura, Itzalgiko Cultura → Cultura Occidental * itzalgitar → occidental * itzalgu → refugio, amparo * itzali, itzal, itzaltzen (du) → apagar * itzali, tzal, itzaltzen (da) → apagarse * itzalpe → lugar sombrío, bajo sombras * itzalpetsu → sombrío * itzalpetu, itzalpe, itzalpetzen (du) → refugiar, amparar * itzalpetu, itzalpe, itzapetzen (du) → ocultar * itzarri, itzar, itzartzen (da) → despertarse * itzatu, itza, itzatzen (du) → clavar * itzautzi → sensación, impresión de ánimo * itze → clavo * itze → quid, madre del cordero * itzul-aldi → punto de viraje * itzul-arazi (du) → hacer volver * itzuli, itzul, itzultzen (da) → enrollarse * itzuli, itzul, itzultzen (da) → volver, virar, cambiar de sentido, regresar * itzuli, itzul, itzultzen (du) → traducir * itzulikatu, itzulika, itzulikatzen (da) → darse la vuelta * itzul-inguru → vuelta, rodeo * itzulpen → traducción * itzultzaile → traductor * itzuri, itzur, itzurten (da) → escapar, escaparse, huir, eludir, evitar, librarse de, escaparse de * itzuri, itzur, itzurten (zaio) → escapar, huir, eludir, evitar, librarse de * ixi → seto * ixil → silencioso * ixilarazi, ixilaraz, ixilarazten (du) → hacer callar, silenciar * ixildu, ixil, ixiltzen(da) → callarse * ixilik → en silencio, silenciosamente, callado * ixilka → en secreto, bajo reserva, al oído, casi sin hablar * ixilpean → en secreto, secretamente, clandestinamente * ixilune → momento de silencio * ixmitu → respeto, estima * ixtorio → historia, aventura, cuento, narración breve, leyenda * ixtorio-mixterio → leyenda, narración ideal, aventura misteriosa, historia fantástica * ixtudi → estudio, investigación * ixtudiant → estudiante * ixtudianteskila → estudiantillo * ixtudiatu, ixtudia, ixtudiatzen (da) → estudiarse, ser estudiado * ixtudiatu, ixtudia, ixtudiatzen (du) → estudiar * ixtudienkide → compeñero de estudios * ixtudio → estudio * ixtudioso → estudioso * ixumur → picadura (de insectos) * ixurgai → líquido * izaikari → causa * izaikari → esencia * izaikari → existencia * izaikari → objeto, efecto, cosa * izaikari → rol, papel * izaikarikiro → objetivamente * izaikarizko → objetivo * izaikera → modo de ser, carácter, esencia, forma de ser * izaiki → ser, ente * izaira → esencia * izaite → ser, ente * izaite → ser, naturaleza * izaitean baratu (da) → dejar de ser * izaiteko arrazoin → razón de ser * izaiteraino etorri (da) → llegar a ser * izaitetasun → naturaleza, ser * izan → estar * izan → ser, haber, existir?? * izan ere → así pues, en efecto, verdaderamente, incluso * izan, ukan → tener, haber * izanki → siendo * izanki-eta → habiendo sido * izar → estrella * izar-arteko lekune → espacio interlunar.??espacio interestelar * "izar-berri" → nova, "estrella nueva" * izardi, izerdi → sudor * izar-eli → grupo de estrellas, constelación * izari → medida, grado * -en izarian → en la medida de, a la medida de * -(e)n izarian → en la medida en que * izarigabeko → infinito * izarigabeko → inmenso, enorme, sin medida, inconmensurable * izar-iguzki → estrella-sol * izaritu, izari, izaritzen (da) → ser medido, medirse * izar-lano → nebulosa estelar * izar-systêma → sistema solar??, sistema estelar * izartsu → estrellado * izbarter → costa (marítima) * izeki, izek, izekiten (da) → arder, encenderse * izeki, izek, izekiten (du) → encender, dar fuego * izen → nombre * izen eman (dio) → denominar, llamar * izenda arazi (du) → nombrar * izendatu, izenda, izendatzen (du) → designar, llamar, denominar * izendatu, izenda, izendatzen (du) → nombrar * izeneko → de nombre..., llamado * izeneztatu, izenezta, izeneztatzen (da) → denominarse, llamarse * izeneztatu, izenezta, izeneztatzen (du) → denominar, llamar * izeneztatu, izenezta, izeneztatzen (du) → nombrar * izeneztu, izenez, izenezten (du) → designar, denominar, llamar?? * izenpetatu, izenpeta, izenpetatzen (da) → denominarse, llamarse * izenpetu, izenpe, izenpetzen (du) → firmar, rubricar * izerdi → sudor * izialdauaz → de espanto?? * izialdura → espanto, miedo, terror, susto * iziapen → espanto, horror, terror, miedo, temor * izigarri → horrible, atroz, terrible, temible, espantoso * izigarrikeria → atrocidad, horribilidad, terribilidad?? * izigarriki → terriblemente, atrozmente, horriblemente * izio, izio, iziotzen (dio) → encender, prender fuego * izitu, izi, izitzen (da) → asustarse, amedrentarse, espantarse, atemorizarse, estremecerse * izitu, izi, izitzen (du) → intimidar, espantar, amedrentar, asustar, atemorizar, estremecer * izkina → esquina * izkirialtzaile → escritor?? * izkiriatu, izkiria, izkiriatzen (da) → escribirse, redactarse, ser escrito, ser redactado * izkiriatu, izkiria, izkiriatzen (du) → escribir, redactar * izkiriatu-hizkuntza → lengua escrita * izkribu → escrito * izkutatu, izkuta, izkutatzen (da) → esconderse, ocultarse * izkutatu, izkuta, izkutatzen (du) → esconder, ocultar * izkutu → oculto * izkuturik → oculto * izor → preñada, embarazada, encinta * izorraldi → gestación, preñez * izoztu, izotz, izozten (da) → helarse, congelarse, hacerse hielo * izoztu, izotz, izozten (du) → helar, congelar, hacer hielo * izpañol → español * izpañolizatu, izpañoliza, izpañolizatzen (da) → españolizarse?? * izpañolizatu, izpañoliza, izpañolizatzen (du) → españolizar?? * izpi → rayo * izpiritu → espíritu, ánimo * izpiritua toleatu (du) → devanarse los sesos, romperse la cabeza * izpiritual → espiritual * izpirituan eduki (du) → tener presente, tener en el espíritu * izpiritudun → que tiene espíritu, espiritual, espiritoso, espirituoso * izpiritu-egokera → estado de ánimo, estado de espíritu * izpiritutsu → espiritual, espiritoso, espirituoso * izpirituzko → espiritual * izter → muslo * izugarri → horrible, atroz, terrible, temible, espantoso * izurtu, izur, izurtzen (du) → fruncir, doblar * jabal → sereno, calmado * jabari → dominación, dominio * jabe → dueño, amo, propietario, poseedor * jabego → propiedad * jabetu, jabe, jabetzen (du) → adueñarse de, apoderarse de, apropiarse de * jabetze → adueñamiento, apoderamiento, apropiación * jabon, jabon, jaboten (du) → conservar, cuidar, vigilar, guardar, custodiar, proteger, mantener * jadanik → ya, desde ahora, desde ya * jagi → jagi, jagitarra * jagi-tar. jagitar → jagitarra * jagoiti ere → en adelante * jagole → protector, custodio, cuidador, guardián, vigilante * jagon, jagon, jagoten (da) → conservarse, mantenerse, protegerse, custodiarse, cuidarse, guardarse, vigilarse * jagon, jagon, jagoten (du) → proteger, custodiar, cuidar, guardar, conservar, vigilar, mantener, patrocinar * jai → fiesta * jaialdi → festival * jaialdi → festividad * jaibal → estéril, infructuoso * jai-bilkura → reunión festiva * jaidura → tendencia, inclinación * jai-egun → día de fiesta, festivo * jaiki, jaik, jaikiten (da) → levantarse, alzarse * jaiki, jaik, jaikiten (da) → resignarse.?? * jaiki, jaik, jaikiten (da) → subir, ascender * jaiki, jaik, jaikiten (du) → levantar, alzar * jainko → dios * jainkoaganatu (da) → ir a donde (el) dios * jainko-aita → dios padre * jainko-aizun → pseudodios, falso dios, ídolo * jainkoana → divino * jainkoarenganatu (du) → llevar a donde (el) dios * Jainkoarren! → ¡por Dios! * jainko-progressu → dios-progreso * jainkosa → diosa * jainko-seme → dios hijo, hijo de dios * jainko-statu → dios-estado * jainkotu (du, dio). ?? → divinizar * jainkozko → divino * jaio, jaio, jaioten (da) → nacer * jaioterri → pueblo natal, patria, nación * jaiotu, jaio, jaiotzen (du). iaiotu → agraciar, embellecer.?? * jaiotza → nacimiento * jaiotzez → por naturaleza * jaitsi, jaits, jaisten (da) → bajar, descender * jaki → vianda, cosa de comer * jakiduria. jakituria → sabiduria * jakin → sabido, conocido * jakin, jakin, jakiten (da) → saberse, conocerse * jakin, jakin, jakiten (du) → saber, conocer * jakin-arazi (da, zaio) → hacerse saber, hacerse conocer, comunicarse, expresarse, anunciarse, darse a conocer, informarse, hacerse comprender * jakin-arazi (du, dio) → hacer saber, comunicar, hacer conocer, expresar, anunciar, dar a conocer, informar, hacer comprender * jakin-arazte → comunicación, anuncio, información * jakinaren gainean → conscientemente, de modo consciente, a sabiendas * -en jakinaren gainean egon (da) → tener conciencia de, estar enterado de, estar al corriente de * jakindun. jakitun → sabio * jakinduria. jakituria → sabiduría * jakingarri → digno de saberse, digno de conocerse, digno de ser sabido, digno de ser conocido * jakin-nahi → deseo de saber, deseo de conocer, curiosidad * jakintsu → sabio, docto, instruído * jakintsun → sabio, docto, instruído * jakintza → ciencia * jakintza → sabiduría * Jakintza Baita → Jakintza Baitha. La Cabaña de la Sabiduría * jakintza-alor → campo científico * jakintzaguztidun → sabio en todas las ciencias, omnisciente, omniscio * jakintzalari → científico * Jakintza-Oso → Toda la Ciencia o Sabiduría * Jakintzatasun → cientifismo * jakintzatidun → sabio en todas las ciencias * jakintzazko → científico * jakiterik gabeko → ignorante, falto de sabiduría, inculto * jakitun → sabio * jakituria → sabiduría * jalgi, jalgi, jalgiten (da, zaio) → salir, partir, emanar * jalgi, jalgi, jalgiten (du) → sacar * jalgipen → conclusión, resultado * jalgitze → conclusión, resultado * janari → comida, vianda, alimento * jan-orio. jan-olio → aceite comestible * jantzatu (du) → levantar.?? * jantzi → vestido, prenda de vestir * jantzi, jantz, janzten (da) → vestirse * jantzi, jantz, janzten (du) → vestir, ponerse algo (ropa, calzado, un anillo, las gafas,...) * jantziki → vestido, prenda de vestir * janzkera → forma de vestir, vestimenta, indumentaria * janzki → vestido, prenda de vestir, vestidura * janzki, janzki, janzkiten (du) → vestir, ponerse alago.?? * janzkiak etendu (ditu) → rasgarse las vestiduras * janzkiak kendu (ditu) → quitarse las vestiduras * jaraietsi (du). ?? → conseguir, alcanzar, obtener * jaregile → liberador * jaregin, jaregin, jaregiten (du) → liberar, independizar, emancipar * jaregintza → liberación, independencia, emancipación * jaregintza-armada herrikoi. ?? → ejército popular de liberación * jaregintza-gudu → guerra de liberación * jaregintza-oste → ejército de liberación * jaretsi, jarets, jaresten (du) → conseguir, alcanzar, obtener * jargon-egokera → situación de jerga, estado de jerga * jariatu, jaria, jariatzen (da) → transcurrir, correr, pasar (el tiempo) * jariatze → tendencia * jariatze → transcurso, curso, paso (el tiempo) * jarki, jarki, jarkiten (du) → resistirse, oponerse, atacar * jarkitza → resistencia, oposición * jarkitza-gerla → guerra de resistencia * jarkitza-gudu → guerra de resistencia * jarraibide → ejemplo, acción ejemplar, camino a seguir, modelo, ejemplo a seguir * jarraibidea izan (da) → ser ejemplo, ser camino a seguir * jarraiki, jarraik, jarraikiten (da, zaio) → seguir, continuar, hacer continuar * jarraiki-arazi (du) → hacer seguir, hacer continuar * jarraikitze. jarraikite → continuación * jarraipen → continuación * jarraitu, jarrai, jarraitzen (du) → seguir, continuar * jarraitun → partidario, continuador, secuaz, seguidor * jarraitzale → partidario, seguidor * jarraitzalekeria → seguidismo * jarri, jar, jarten (da) → ponerse, colocarse, afianzarse * jarri, jar, jarten (da) → sentarse * jarri, jar, jarten (du) → poner, colocar, afianzar * jartiki Vide: jaurtiki → #Value?# * jas → casta, linaje, raza * jas → distinción * jas → #Value?# * jasan, jasan, jasaten (du) → soportar, aguantar * jasan, jasan, jasaten (du) → sufrir, padecer * jasan-arazi (dio) → hacer sufrir, padecer * jasangaitz → insoportable, inaguantable, molesto, insufrible * jasankeria → pasividad, resignación * jasankor → doliente, paciente, sufrido * jasankor → pasivo * jasatasun. ?? → resignación * jasta → gusto * jastatu, jasta, jastatzen (du). dastatu → probar, degustar * jator → castizo, clásico * jatorri → origen, ascendencia * jatorrismo → casticismo, jatorrismo * jatorriz → originariamente, en origen * jatorrizko → original * jats → escoba * jatsi (da) Vide: jaitsi → descender, bajar * jaubarigo → dominio, dominación * jaube → dueño, amo, propietario, poseedor * jaubego → dominio, propiedad, poder * jaubetza → propiedad, dominio, poder * jaugin, jaugin, jaugiten (da).?? → venir * jauki, jauk, jaukit(z)en (du). ?? → atacar, asediar, perseguir * jaukitze → persecución, ataque, asedio * jaulki, jaulk, jaulkit(z)en (du, dio).?? → relatar, narrar, contar, referir * jaulkitza → relato, narración, referencia * jaulkitzaile → relatador, relator, narrador * jaulkitze → relato, narración, referencia * jaun → señor * jaun eta andreak → señoras y señores. las señoras y los señores * Jaun Saindua → Santo Señor * jaun-andreak → señoras y señores. las señoras y los señores * jaun-ordineko.?? → de la orden de los señores * jauntto. jauntxo → señorito, cacique * jauntzi, jauntz, jaunzten (da). ?? → vestirse * jauntzi, jauntz, jaunzten (da). ?? jautzi, jauzi → saltar * jaunzki → vestido, prenda de vestir, vestidura, vestimenta, traje, ropa * jaunzkiak eten (ditu) → rasgarse las vestiduras * jaupari → sacerdote (Arana Goiri) * jaurantzi → herencia * jauregi → palacio * jaurlaritza → gobierno * jaurtiki (da, zaio) → lanzarse, ser lanzado, ser arrojado, ser tendido, ser echado * jaurtiki (du, dio) → lanzar, arrojar, tender, echar * jautsi → auge, apogeo * jautsi (da) → caer, caerse * jautsi (da) → depender * jautzi → salto * jautzi, jauz, jauzten (du) → desprenderse de * jautzi, jauz, jauzten (du) → saltar * jautzika → saltando, a saltos * jauzika → saltando, a saltos * jazargo → contradicción * jazargozko → contradictorio * jazarkunde → persecución, agresión, represión, ataque, embestida * jazarkuntza → persecución, agresión, represión, ataque, embestida * jazarle → agresor, atacante, represor * jazarraldi → agresión, persecución, represión, ataque, embestida * jazarri (da, zaio) → perseguirse, ser perseguido, ser agredido, ser reprimido, ser atacado * jazarri (du, dio) → perseguir, agredir, reprimir, atacar, embestir * jazarrika ebili (da) → andar persiguiendo, andar agrediendo, andar atacando, andar reprimiendo * jazarte → persecución, agresión, represión, ataque * jazo (da) → acaecer, suceder, ocurrir, sobrevenir, producirse, consumarse, operarse * jazoera → suceso, evento * jebada → jebada, aldeanismo * jebo → jebo, aldeanazo, aldeaniego * jebokeria → jebismo, aldeanismo * jeiki, jeik, jeikiten (da) Vide: jaiki → levantarse, alzarse * jeiste → bajada, descenso * jeitsi (da) Vide: jaitsi → bajar, descender * Jel (Jaungoikoa eta lagi zarra) → Jel * jelatu, jela, jelatzen (da) → helarse * jelkide → jelkide, nacionalista del PNV, partidario de Jel * jelosik → celoso * jeloskor → celoso * jeluence → jeluence, euzkera sabiniano * jendaila → gentuza, chusma, gentualla * jende → gente * jende → gente, persona, individuo * jendetzar → gentuza * jeneros → generoso * jenerostasun → generosidad * jente → gente, persona, individuo * jesan, jesan, jesaten (dio) → tomar prestado, tomar a préstamo * jetxi (da) Vide: jeitsi, jaitsi → bajar, descender * jin (da, zaio) → venir * jin-flete → flete de vuelta * jite → índole, carácter, actitud * jo (du) → acudir, ir * jo (du) → estimar, juzgar * jo (du) → pulsar * jo (du, dio) → golpear, pegar * jo (du, dio) → tañer, tocar * joan (da) → soler, tener la costumbre de * joan (da, zaio) → ir, marcharse, acudir, pasar.?? * joan (zaio) → corresponder, corresponderse * joan-aldi → pasado, tiempo pasado * joan-bidadde → viaje de ida * joankizun → futuro por irse..., tiempo de las cosas objetivadas * jodda → joya * joile → instrumentista, tañedor, tocador, ejecutante, intérprete * jokatu, joka, jokatzen (du) → jugar * jokatu, joka, jokatzen (du) → jugar. ??, representar, actuar * joko → juego * joku → juego, jugarreta, jugada * jokutria Vide: jukutria.?? → jugada sucia, jugarreta * jolas egin (du) → jugar, recrearse, regocijarse, divertirse, entretenerse, juguetear * Jolas-Club → Club Recreativo * Jolaseta → Jolaseta (Juegos) * jolasketa → juego, juguete, recreo, regocijo, diversión, entretenimiento, jugueteo * jolastari → recreativo, lúdico * jolastu, jolas, jolasten (da) → jugar, recrearse, regocijarse, divertirse, entretenerse, juguetear * jolastu, jolas, jolasten (du) → jugar, recrearse, regocijarse, divertirse, entretenerse, juguetear * jo-muga → meta a alcanzar, objetivo, propósito, aspiración * jopu → siervo, criado * jori → abundante, rico * joritasun → abundancia, riqueza * joritu, jori, joritzen (da) → hacerse abundante, enriquecerse * joritu, jori, joritzen (du) → hacer abundante, enriquecer * jorrail → abril * jostagailu. jostailu → juguete * jostailu → juguete * Jostaleku → Lugar de Recreo * josteta → diversión, distracción, recreo, entretenimiento * jostun → sastre, costurero, costurera * jota → jota (letra) * juale → cencerro * juddamendu → juicio, valoración, opinión * juddatu, judda, juddatzen (da) → juzgarse, ser juzgado, considerado, ser valorado, valorarse, considerarse * juddatu, judda, juddatzen (du) → juzgar, valorar, considerar, opinar * judegu → judío * judu → judío * judu-jai → fiesta judía * jukutria Vide: jokutria → jugada sucia, jugarreta * -ka → sufijo adverbializador modal.?? * kabale → animal doméstico * kabia → nido * kabu → temple, energía, talante, disposición * kabudun → valiente * -en kabuz → por cuenta de, por iniciativa de, por resolución de, por determinación de * -kada → sufijo que indica golpe, abundancia, etc.?? * kadan → rezagado * kadan → simpático * kadira → sillón, silla * kadre → cuadro * kadre-eskola → escuela para cuadros * kaduri → polen espermático * kafia, kabia, habia → nido * kahinka → quejido del perro al ser golpeado * kai → andén * kai → muelle * kai → y (conjunción copulativa en griego) * kailu → flaco, flacucho * kala → montaña, altura * kala → muralla * kalakatu, kalaka, kalakatzen (du) → charlar, parlar * kalakazale, kalakari → charlatán, parlanchín * kalatar → habitante de la montaña * kalatar → picto, pintado * kale → calle * kaletar → urbano, de ciudad * kalo → caló (lengua de los gitanos) * kaloten → clerical, carca * kalte → perjuicio, daño * kalte egin (du, dio) → perjudicar, causar daño, dañar * kalte erein (du) → hacer daño, causar perjuicio, sembrar daño * kaltea ekarri (dio) → perjudicar, dañar, ocasionar daño, causar daño * kaltegarri → perjudicial, dañino, pernicioso * kaltegin → perjudicial, dañaino, pernicioso * kaltegintza → perjuicio, daño * kaltekor → dañino, perjudicial, pernicioso * -en kaltez → en perjuicio de * Kalvarijo, Kalbarijo, Kalbario.?? → Calvario (Monte de Lekeitio) * kampaina, campaina → campaña, expedición * kamustu, kamuts, kamusten (da) → embotarse, desafilarse * kamuts → embotado, desafilado * kamuts → obtuso * kamuts → persona lerda, de pocos alcances, zopenco, palurdo * kanoin, ?? → cañón * kanoinaren oinean egon (da), ?? → estar al pie del cañón * kanpo → externo.?? * kanpo → fuera, exterior * -az kanpoan → fuera de, al exterior de, en el exterior de * kanpoan → fuera, en el exterior * kanpokeria → superfluidad, futilidad, bagatela, aspecto exterior, apariencia externa (en sentido peyorativo), exterioridad * kanpoko → exterior, del exterior, de fuera, extraño, extranjero * kanpora → fuera, al exterior * kanporatu, kanpora, kanporatzen (da, zaio) → salir afuera, salir fuera, salirse afuera, salirse fuera * kanpotar → extranjero, de fuera, forastero, foráneo * kanpotik → de fuera, del exterior, desde fuera * kanpotikako → extranjero, procedente de fuera * kanpotiko → procedente de fuera, extranjero * kanta → canción, canto * kantari → cantando * kantari → cantante, cantor * kantatu, kanta, kantazen (du, dio) → cantar * kantoin → cantón, calle pequeña.?? * kantu → canto, canción * kantu-zantar → canción obscena * kapazitaterikgabe, capacitaterik gabe.?? → falto de capacidad * kapela → sombrero * kapelan, kapelau.?? → capellán * kapera → capilla * kapitain, capitain → capitán * kapusai → capisayo, anguarina * kar → celo, empeño, voluntad o deseo firme, ansia, afán, entusiasmo, ardor * kar → llama * kara → color * kara → montaña, altura * karabako → incoloro, sin color * kara-geruza → capa ligera de color, capita de color * karantza → aspecto * karantza → color * karantza → #Value?# * karantzatu, karantza, karantzatzen (du) → matizar * karantzatze → matización, matiz * karatar → habitante de la montaña * karatar → picto, pintado * karatu → coloreado * karatu, kara, karatzen (du) → colorear * karazko → de color, coloreado * karba → montón, acerbo, hacina * karbe → antro, gruta * karbe → cardo.?? * karia → motivo, causa, razón, consideración * -en kariatik → por motivo de, a causa de, por razón de, en consideración a, en bien de * kariatu, karia, kariatzen (du) → responsabilizarse, tomar en consideración * -en kariaz → por motivo de, a causa de, por razón de, en consideración a, en bien de * kario → caro * karmeldar, karmelita, carmelita → carmelita, ENG.: Carmelite * Karmelotegi → (el) Carmelo (de Begoña) * karnata → carnada * karramarro → cangrejo * karrauskatu, karrauska, karrauskatzen (du) → mascar * karri, kar, kart(z)en (du) → aportar, traer.?? * karrika → calle, callejuela * karroi → hielo * karta → carta escrita.?? * karta → carta, naipe * kartetan jokatu (du) → jugar a las cartas * kartsu → apasionado, celoso, ferviente * kartuxe → cartucho * kartzela → cárcel * kartzelatu, kartzela/kartzelatu, kartzelatzen (du) → encarcelar (a) * karu → caro * kaskar → ruin * kaskezur → cráneo * kaskil → cáscara * kasku → casco * kasu → caso * kasu → cuidado, atención * kasu eman (dio) → tener cuidado de, tener cuidado con, mantenerse en guardia * katalan → catalán * katalan → catalán (lengua) * katalosa → catalejos.?? * katalun → catalán * Kataluña → Cataluña * kataluniar → catalán * katamotz → lince * kate → cadena * kate → Vide: kathea * katea → cadena * kateagetu → desencadenar * kateaztatu → Vide: katheaztatu * kateaztatu (du, dio) → encadenar * kateaztatze → encadenamiento * katedra → asiento, banco, silla.??graikara * katedra → cátedra.??graikara * katedrale → catedral.?? * katexima → catecismo * katibu → cautivo, preso, prisionero * katigutze → cautiverio, apresamiento * katu → gato * katzakatu, katzaka, katzakatzen (du) → zarandear, sacudir * kauke → pobre, indigente * kauketasun → pobreza, indigencia * ...dela kausa → por causa de..., a causa de * kausitu, kausi, kausitzen (da) → tener éxito, resultar bien, obtener o lograr éxito, acertar, culminar con éxito * kausitu, kausi, kausitzen (du) → tener éxito, triunfar, culminar con éxito, obtener o lograr éxito, acertar, resultar bien * kausitza → éxito, resultado, acierto * kausitze → éxito, resultado, acierto * kausitzeaz → con éxito, acertadamente * kavaliertasun → caballerosidad * kazeta → periódico, gaceta * kazeta → revista * ke → humo * ke-burtina → cortina de humo * kedar → grito, clamor * kedar → avaro * kedar → hiel * kedar → hollín * kedar → negro de humo * kedar bat egin (du) → dar un grito * kedar egin (du) → gritar, clamar * keinu → seña, guiño, gesto * keinu → Vide: keinu * keinu eman (dio) → hacer señas, guiñar, hacer gestos * kemen → actividad * kemen → vigor * kementsu → activista.?? * kementsu → valiente, vigoroso * kendu (da, zaio) → quitarse, ser quitado, eliminarse, abolirse, revocarse, ser desposeído o privado de * kendu (du, dio) → quitar, eliminar, abolir, revocar, privar de, desposeer * kerra → rancio, de gusto agrio * kerru → gargajo, esputo * -ketzi → de parte de * kexatu, kexa, kexatzen (da) → inquietarse * kexatu, kexa, kexatzen (da) → quejarse * kexu → inquieto * kexu → queja * kezka → dificultad * kezka → inquietud, preocupación * kezkatu, kezka, kezkatzen (da) → inquietarse, preocuparse * -ki → sufijo modal.?? * -ki-arren → sufijo * kide → compañero, camarada, colega, igual * -kide → miembro de..., socio de * kide → miembro, socio * kidego → conjunto de miembros, sociedad * kidego → igualdad, paridad, afinidad, conformidad de naturaleza o de condición * kidekapen → clasificación, ordenación * kidekatu, kideka, kidekatzen (du) → clasificar, ordenar * kidekatzapen → clasificación, ordenación * kidetasun → camaradería, compañerismo * kidetasun → cualidad de miembro o socio * kidetasun → igualdad, paridad, afinidad, conformidad de naturaleza o de condición * kidetze → afiliación, reunión, alianza, agrupación, concentración, adhesión, asociación * -kienik → del modo más..., de la manera más * -ki-eta → sufijo * kilo → rueca * kinka → coyuntura, trance, lo que permite determinar algo * kinoi → nivel * kirats → hedor, pestilencia, Vide: kirats * -kiro → sufijo modal * kirolak → actividades recreativas y deportivas, deportes * kirru → rubio, amarillento, pajizo * kirten → mango pequeño * kitziakatzaile → provocador, excitador, azuzador * kizkurtu → contraerse * klarki → claramente, con claridad * klarki eta argiro → con claridad, claramente * klike → derrocamiento * koadratu → cuadrado * koadratu goititu (du) → elevar al cuadrado.?? * koadro → cuadro * kobla → copla, trova * koblakari → trovador, coplero, coplista * -koi → aficionado a, apegado a * -koitz → sufijo * koka → hierro en espiral del huso * kokolo → fatuo, bobalicón * koldar → cobarde * koldarkeria → cobardía * koldarki → cobardemente * kolpatu, kolpa, kolpatzen (du) → atacar, atropellar.?? * kolpatze → atropello, empujón.?? * kolpe → golpe * kolpe → golpe * kolpitu (du) → golpear.?? * kolportaie → venta ambulante, buhonería * komentu → convento * kompainia, compainia → compañía * kondaira → historia * -en kondu → a cuenta de, bajo responsabilidad de * kondu → a cuenta de, bajo responsabilidad de * konorte → sentido, conocimiento * kontra → contra * kontra- → contra- * -en kontra → contra, en contra de * kontra-erran (du) → contradecir * kontra-irudi → contrafigura * -kontrako → contra-, anti- * -en kontrako → contrario a, opuesto a, que está en contra de * kontrako → contrario, opuesto * kontratu, contratu → contrato * kontseilu, conseilu → consejo.?? * kontu → asunto, cuestión * kontu → cuenta * kontu → cuenta, consideración * kontu → cuento, narración * kontu → cuidado, prudencia * konturatu, kontura, konturatzen (da) → darse cuenta, caer en la cuenta * konturatu, kontura, konturatzen (da) → tener en cuenta a, prestar atención a, preocuparse por, andar con cuidado o prudencia * kontuz → con cuidado, con prudencia, en guardia * kopeta → caradura, jeta, engreimiento * kopeta → frente * kopetatu, kopeta, kopetatzen (da) → encopetar, engreírse * kopuru → número, cantidad * korapilo → nudo * korapilo → remordimiento * koroa → corona * koroa → coronilla * koroatu (du) → coronar * koroi → sacro, hueso del espinazo * korpuru → Vide: kopuru * korridore → pasillo, corredor * korromio → odio, resentimiento * korta → corral, cuadra, establo * korta → #Value?# * korte → Vide: gorthe * koskondu → desarrollado, consolidado, afianzado, fortalecido * koskondu, koskon(t), koskontzen (da) → desarrollarse, consolidarse, afianzarse, fortalecerse, abrirse (una flor...), crecer * koskondu, koskon(t), koskontzen (du) → desarrollar, consolidar, afianzar, fortalecer, desplegar, poner en juego * koskontze → desarrollo, consolidación, auge, ascenso, avance * kosta, costa → costa * kotsatu, kotsa, kotsatzen (du) → infectar, contagiar, Vide: kutsatu * kotxe → coche * kotxero → cochero * kotxetto → cochecito * koxka → mordisquito * kozu → contagio * kozu → contagioso * kriselu → candil * kudeatu, kudea, kudeatzen (du) → guiar * kui → calabaza * kui → conejo, conejillo de Indias * kulunkan egon (da) → estar vacilante, vacilar, balancearse * kuma → cría, Vide: kume * kuma → crin del ganado caballar * kuma → cuna * kuma → sueño (no ensueño) * kume → cría * -kume → cría de, hijo de * kunbo → cañada * -kunde → sufijo * -kune → sufijo * -kuntza → sufijo * kupida → compasión * kupida eduki (du) → conmoverse, compadecerse * kupidatu, kupida, kupidatzen (du) → conmoverse, compadecerse * kuradde → ánimo, aliento, valor, coraje, valentía, audacia, intrepidez * kuraddea kendu (du) → desalentar, desanimar * kuraddetu, kuradde, kuraddetzen (du) → alentar, animar * kuraddeztatu, kuraddezta, kuraddeztatzen (du) → alentar, animar * kurriketan → corriendo * kurritu, kurri, kurritzen (da) → correr.?? * kutsa- → variante de kutsu en composición * kutsatu → Vide: kutsatu * kutsatu, kutsa, kutsatzen (da, zaio) → contagiarse, contaminarse, infectarse * kutsatu, kutsa, kutsatzen (da, zaio) → mancillarse, amancillarse, mancharse, deshonrarse * kutsatu, kutsa, kutsatzen (du, dio) → contagiar, contaminar, infectar * kutsatu, kutsa, kutsatzen (du, dio) → mancillar, amancillar, manchar, deshonrar * kutsu → contagio, contaminación * kutsu → dejo, sabor, gusto * kutsu → mancilla, mancha, deshonra * kutsu → residuo, rastro, reliquia * kuttun → predilecto, íntimo, queridísimo, muy amado * kutxa → arca, cofre * kutxa → ataúd, féretro, caja fúnebre * kutxa → caja * kuziner → cocinero * Laba Handiak → (los) Altos Hornos, Vide: Labe Handiak * labain → impúdico, lascivo * labain → resbaladizo * labaindu, labain, labaintzen (da) → resbalarse, deslizarse * labaindu, labain, labaintzen (du) → adular * labankeria → adulación, jactancia.?? * Labe Handiak → (los) Altos Hornos * labur → corto, breve, conciso * laburdal → labortano.?? * laburdara → labortano * laburdaratu → laburdinizado * laburdaratu, laburdara, laburdaratzen (du) → laburdinizar * laburdarazale → laburdino, laburdinista, partidario del labortano * Laburdi → Laburdi, Labort * laburdiar → labortano, de Laburdi * laburdinizatu → laburdinizado * laburdinizatu, laburdiniza, laburdinizatzen (du) → laburdinizar * laburtu, labur, laburtzen (du) → resumir, abreviar, acertar, concisar * laburtzapen → extracto, resumen * laburzki → en resumen, resumidamente * lagatu, laga, lagatzen (du) → dejar * lagin → proporción, catadura, talla, medida * lagin → tanto como * lagun → amigo, compañero, camarada * lagun → habitante * lagun → persona, individuo * lagun izan (zaio) → acompañar, ayudar * Laguna → Laguna.?? * lagundi → compañía * lagundu, lagun(t), laguntzen (du, dio) → ayudar, apoyar, asistir, auxiliar, socorrer * lagundu, lagun(t), laguntzen (zaio) → acompañar, ayudar * lagunsa → compañera, amiga * laguntza → ayuda, apoyo, asistencia, auxilio, socorro * laguntza → compañía * laguntzaile → ayudante, asistente, auxiliar * laguntzaile → miembro corrrespondiente de Euskalzaindia * lagun-urko → prójimo * lahar → zarza, planta rastrera * laido → afrenta, escarnio, ultraje, deshonra * laidotu, laido, laidotzen (du) → afrentar, escarnecer, ultrajar, deshonrar * lain → Vide: lagin * laindo → sino, destino * Laindoko harmoni, Laindoko harmonia → armonía del Sino, armonía del Destino.?? * Laindoko Lege → Ley del Sino, Ley del Destino * laister → pronto, dentro de poco, enseguida, rápidamente * laisterka → rápidamente, rápido, pronto, corriendo, apresuradamente * laket → agradable * laket → placer * laket izan (zaio) → agradar, gustar, placer * laketgu → comodidad, placer * laketgu → lugar agradable * laketsi, lakets, lakesten (du) → agradar, gustar, contentar, placer * lako → como, que es como ..., tal como * laku → lago * lala → insípido * lan- → laboral, de trabajo, del trabajo * lan → obra, labor, trabajo,tarea * lan egin (da) → trabajarse, ser trabajado * lan egin (du) → trabajar * lanabes → instrumento de trabajo * lan-adar → sección de trabajo * lan-alor → campo (de trabajo), campo laboral * lanbide → profesión, ocupación, oficio * landa → campo, pieza de terreno, campo con vegetación silvestre * landa → fuera * landara → planta, Vide: landare * landare → planta * landatu, landa, landatzen (du) → cultivar * landatu, landa, landatzen (du) → plantar * landder → peligro * landderus → peligroso * landu → cultivado, culto * landu → labrado * landu, lan(t), lantzen (du) → cultivar, elaborar, forjar * landu, lan(t), lantzen (du) → labrar, arar * lanegintze → trabajo ?? Vide: langintza * lan-eragin (du) → hacer funcionar, hacer trabajar * lan-esku → mano de obra * langile → trabajador, obrero * langileria → clase trabajadora * langintza → trabajo * lan-indar → fuerza de trabajo * lanjer → Vide: landder * lankide, lankide → colaborador, colega, compañero de trabajo, cooperador * lankide-ohi → viejo colega, excolega, excompañero de trabajo * lankidetza → cooperación, colaboración * lankidetze → cooperativización.?? * lan-leku → lugar de trabajo * lan-linea → línea de trabajo * lan-metodo → método de trabajo * lano → nebulosa * lano → niebla * lañoki → cándidamente * lanopetan → bajo (la) niebla * lanotu, lano, lanotzen (da) → nublarse * lanpas → felpudo * lan-postu → puesto de trabajo * lantki → taller, lugar de trabajo, empresa * lantki-maixu → maestro de taller * lan-zati → puesto de trabajo * lapiko → olla, puchero * lapitz → lápiz, lapicero * lapur → ladrón * lapurditar → labortano * lapurreta → robo * lar → cambrón, abrojo * lar → demasiado * larregi → demasiado * larregikeria → exceso, demasía, abuso * larregikuntza → exceso, demasía, abuso * larretxori → gorrión * larru → pellejo (para líquidos) * larru → piel, cuero * larrujo, larrujo, larrujotzen (du) → follar, joder.?? * larrumintz → epidermis, capa exterior de la piel * larrunbide → despeñadero, precipicio * larrutu, larru, larrutzen (du) → desollar, despellejar, escorchar, descuerar * larunbat → sábado * lasaiki → cómodamente, tranquilamente * lasatu, lasa, lasatzen (du) → soltar ?? Vide: laxatu * laster → rápidamente, rápido * laster → rápido * laster egin (du) → correr * lasterka → rápidamente, rápido, pronto, corriendo, apresuradamente * lasterketa → carrera * lasto → paja * lastoa iraitzi (du) → quitar la paja * lastotegi → pajar * laudatu, lauda, laudatzen (da) → alabarse, elogiarse, ser alabado, ser elogiado * laudatu, lauda, laudatzen (du) → alabar, elogiar * laudoriatu, laudoria, laudoriatzen (du) → elogiar, lisonjear * laudorio → elogio, lisonja * laudoriotu, laudorio, laudoriotzen (du) → elogiar, lisonjear * lauhazka → Vide: laurazka * laur → cuatro * laurazka → a cuatro patas * laurazka → al galope * laurden → cuarto, cuarta parte, cuarterón * laurden-cultura → cuarterón de cultura.?? * laurden-linguista → cuarterón de lingüista * lauretan → cuatro veces * laur-ezpa-bortz → cuatro o cinco * laurgarren → cuarto * Laurgarren Armada Berri → Nuevo Cuarto Cuerpo de Ejército * laurogei → ochenta * lausengari → lisonjero, adulador * lausengatu, lausenga, lausengatzen (du) → lisonjear, adular * lausengu → lisonja, adulación * lauskitu → producirse dentera.?? * lauskitu, lauski, lauskitzen (du) → exprimir, estrujar * lauskitu, lauski, lauskitzen (du) → restregar * lauso → nube o catarata del ojo * laxatu, laxa, laxatzen (du) → aflojar, soltar * laxoki → afablemente, suavemente * laxoki → negligentemente, descuidadamente, con negligencia, con descuido, con dejadez * lazatu, laza, lazatzen (du) → resolver * lazatu, laza, lazatzen (du, dio) → soltar, aflojar * lazokeria → flojera * laztandu, laztan, laztantzen (du) → abrazar, acariciar * laztura → horror, terror * lege → ley * legegile → legislador * legegin → legislador * legegintza → legislación * -(e)n legez → como * legez → como, a modo de * -(e)n legez → como si * legez → legalmente, según la ley * legezko → como, del modo de, de la manera de, tal como * legezko → legal, legítimo * legigin → legislador * legor, lehor → tierra (en contraposición a mar, río, lago...) * legunki → suavemente * lehen → antes * lehen → primer, primero * lehenago → antes, anteriormente * lehenagoko → anterior * lehen-bait-lehen → cuanto antes, lo más pronto posible, a la mayor brevedad posible, cuanto más rápidamente * lehenbizi → primeramente, primero, en primer lugar * lehenbiziko → primer, primero, anterior * lehendakari → presidente, Primer Ministro, dirigente.?? * lehendakaritza → presidencia * lehendanik → desde antes, anteriormente * lehenengo → anterior.?? * lehenengo → primer, primero * lehenez → en primer lugar, primero, primeramente * lehengo → primer, primero.?? * lehengusina, lengusina → prima * lehenik → en primer lugar, primero, primeramente, anteriormente * lehen-lehen → primero de todo, primerísimo, lo más anterior.?? * lehen-lehenik → en primerísimo lugar, en primer lugar, muy anteriormente * lehentasun → prioridad * lehenxe → un poco antes * leher → en abundancia (mucho) * leher → Vide: lehertu * lehertu, leher, lehertzen (da) → explotar, hacer explosión, estallar, reventar * lehertu, leher, lehertzen (du) → hacer explotar, hacer estallar, hacer reventar * lehertzapen → explosión * lehia → deseo, voluntad, ansia, afán, afición * lehia → empeño, porfía, aspiración * lehia ukan (du) → empeñarse en, aspirar a * lehiatu, lehia, lehiatzen (da) → ansiar, apasionarse por * lehiatu, lehia, lehiatzen (da) → empeñarse en, aspirar a * lehoin → león * lehor → tierra (en contraposición a mar, río, lago...) * lehorki → en seco,secamente * lehortu, lehor, lehortzen (da) → secarse * lehua → Vide: lehia.?? * leial → leal * leialkienik → del modo más leal, de la manera más leal * leiho → ventana * leihor → muro * leihor → refugio, cobertizo, albergue * leihor → seco * leihor → Vide: lehor, legor * leinu → linaje, raza, familia, descendencia, sucesión * leinu → tribu * leinuru → brillo * leinuru → rango, línea de parentesco, parentela * leinuru → rayo, fulgor * leinuru → urdimbre de doce kilos * Leire-Haran → valle (de) Leire * Leiretar → natural del valle Leire * lekaio → lacayo * lekaiotasun → calidad de lacayo, servilismo * lekedatu, lekeda, lekedatzen (du) → pegar, encolar * lekeitiar → lequeitiano * lekoa → legua * lekora → fuera, exterior * lekorantz → hacia fuera, para fuera * lekorantzago → más hacia fuera, más para fuera * lekoratu, lekora, lekoratzen (du) → llevar afuera, sacar afuera, exteriorizar, expresar * lekore → fuera, exterior * lekorean → fuera, en el exterior * -en lekorean → fuera, en el exterior de * lekoreko → exterior, externo, de fuera * lekortartu, lekortar, lekortartzen (da) → extranjerizarse * lekortasun → exterioridad * leku → lugar, papel, rol * leku → lugar, sitio, plaza, emplazamiento * -leku → zona, lugar, sitio * lekuko → sustituto, suplente * lekuko → testigo * lekukotasun → testimonio * lekune → espacio * lekuz-aldatu (da) → desplazarse, trasladarse * lelo → lelo, tontuelo, tonto, imbécil, estúpido * lelokeria → tontería, imbecilidad, estupidez * lengoaje, lengoaia → lenguaje * lengusina → Vide: lehengusina * lepo → cuello * lepo → espaldas * -en lepotik → a espaldas de * -en lepotik → a expensas de, a costa de, a cuenta de * ler → pino * lera → narria, carro rústico sin ruedas * lera → pasión, inclinación vehemente * leratu, lera, leratzen (da) → resbalar, deslizarse * lerde → baba * lerden → esbelto, recto * lerratu, lerra, lerratzen (da) → resbalar, deslizarse * lerro → fila * lerro → línea * lerro-spectru → espectro de líneas * letamendu, letamendu → engreimiento, pavoneo, hinchazón, presunción * letatze → engreimiento, pavoneo, hinchazón, presunción * letz, legez → como, a modo de * lez, legez → como, a modo de * leze → sima, abismo, caverna * libera → franco francés * libre → libre, independiente * libro → libre * libro → libre, independiente * libroki → libremente * liburu → libro * liburugintza → producción de libros * liburu-siniskera → culto a los libros * liburutto → librito * liburuxka → librito * liburuxkila → librejo, libraco, libracho * liburuzko → libresco, de libro * lihu → lino * lihu-hazi-orio → óleo de simiente de lino.?? * likistu, likits, likisten (da) → ensuciarse * likistu, likits, likisten (da) → hacerse impuro * likistu, likits, likisten (du) → ensuciar * likistu, likits, likisten (du) → hacer impuro * likits → (cosa) pegajosa * likits → mujer mala, zorra * likits → sucio, puerco, inmundo * lili → especie de narciso * lili → flor, lirio, azucena * liliratu → Vide: liluratu * lilitu, lili, lilitzen (da) → florecer * lilura → ilusión, deslumbramiento, fascinación, engaño * liluramendu → ilusión, deslumbramiento, fascinación, engaño * liluratu, lilura, liluratzen (da) → engañarse, deslumbrarse, fascinarse, seducirse, ilusionarse * liluratu, lilura, liluratzen (du) → engañar, deslumbrar, fascinar, seducir, ilusionar * liluraztatu, lilurazta, liluraztatzen (du) → engañar, deslumbrar, fascinar, seducir,ilusionar * lipar → momento, instante * liparrik ere ez → ni por un instante, ni por un momento * lipu → araña * lipu → oruga, alacrán.?? * lipu → tumor maligno, carbunclo * lirain → esbelto * liskar → combate, pelea, contienda, disputa, pendencia, querella * liskartu, liskar, liskartzen (da) → combatir, pelear, contender, disputar, pendenciar, querellarse * litekeen → posible, que podría ser.?? * lits → fimbria de vestido, orla * lits → hilacha * lixiba → lejía * lixiba-ur → agua de lejía * lizafina → manojito * lizar* * llabur → breve, corto, cortito, reducido, sucinto * lo → durmiendo * lo → sueño, acto de dormir * lo egin (du) → dormir * loak hartu (du) → dormir, coger el sueño, ser cogido por el sueño * lodi → grueso, gordo * lodiera → espesor, grosor * lodisko → gordito * lo-gela, logela → habitación, dormitorio * lohasma → modorra, soñolencia, somnolencia * lohi → fango, lodo, barro, cieno * lohi → suciedad, mugre * lohi → sucio, inmundo * lohia → cuerpo.?? * lohiatar → partidario de Loyola.?? * lohikeria → inmundicia * lohitu, lohi, lohitzen (da) → ensuciarse, cubrirse de mugre, mancharse * lohitu, lohi, lohitzen (du) → ensuciar, manchar, cubrir de mugre * lohitza → cenagal, lodazal, barrizal * loia → lonja * Loiolatar → partidario de Loyola * lokarri → atadura, ligadura, vínculo * lokarriztatu, lokarrizta, lokarriztatzen (du) → atar, ligar, vincular * lokartu, lokar, lokartzen (da) → adormecerse, dormirse * lokatu, loka, lokatzen (da) → dislocar, desconyuntar * lokaztu, lokatz, lokazten (da) → embarrarse * lokuluska → cabezadita, cabezada (de sueño) * lokuluska → sueño ligero * lolo → apático.?? * lolotasun → apatía.?? * lora, lore → flor * loragino → orégano * loraldi → florecimiento * loratu, lora, loratzen (da) → florecer * loratze → florecimiento * lore → flor * lore-ontzi, lorontzi → florero * loretegi → jardín * lore-urdin → flor azulverdosa, flor verde * loria → gloria * loriatto → pequeña gloria * loriatu, loria, loriatzen (du) → gloriar * loriotsu → glorioso * lortu, lor, lortzen (du) → conseguir, obtener, lograr * lotan → durmiendo * lotan egon (da) → estar durmiendo o dormido * lotara joan (da) → ir a dormir * lotarat joan (da) → ir a dormir * lotki → vínculo, relación, atadura, ligazón, ligadura * lotsa → respeto * lotsa → vergüenza * lotsa izan (da) → tener o sentir vergüenza, dar vergüenza * lotsagabe → desvergonzado, descarado, sinvergüenza * lotsagabe → desvergüenza, descaro * lotsagarri → vergonzoso * lotu, lot, lotzen (da) → quedarse.?? * lotu, lot, lotzen (da) → vincularse, atarse, ligarse, adherirse, juntarse, unirse * lotu, lot, lotzen (du) → empuñar, agarrar * lotu, lot, lotzen (du) → vincular, atar, ligar, adherir, juntar, unir * lotura → vínculo, relación, atadura, ligazón, ligadura * loturik egon (da) → estar vinculado, estar atado, estar adherido, estar junto, estar unido * lotuta egon (da) → estar vinculado, estar atado, estar adherido, estar junto, estar unido * luebaki → trinchera * luhumendu → estiércol * lukainka → longaniza, chorizo * lukurreria → usura * luma → pluma, pluma de ave * Lur → Tierra * lur → tierra, terreno, suelo * lurburu → extremo de la tierra * lurgaineratu, lurgainera, lurgaineratzen (da) → salir a la superficie, ir a la parte de arriba de la tierra * lur-ikaratze → terremoto, temblor de tierra * lur-iraitz → superficie de la tierra, superficie del terreno * lur-jaube → propietario de la tierra, terrateniente * lur-jaubetza → propiedad de la tierra * lur-jaubetzaren reforma → reforma agraria, reforma de la propiedad de la tierra * lur-jaun → terrateniente, propietario de la tierra * lurlangile → campesino, agricultor, trabajador de la tierra * lurlangiletargo → campesinado * lurlangin → campesino, agricultor, trabajador de la tierra * lurlangintza → agricultura * Lurlangintza Ekoizpen Kooperatifa → Cooperativa de Producción Agrícola.?? * lurlangintzako → agrícola * lurlangitzaren elkartasun → cooperativización agrícola * lurpe → bajo tierra, subsuelo * lurpeko → subterráneo, de bajo tierra * lurperatzaile → enterrador * lurpetik → desde bajo tierra, del subsuelo * lurpetzaile → enterrador * lurralde → territorio, región, país, zona, campo * lurren-banakatze → distribución de la tierra * lurreratu → derribado, abatido, tumbado * lurreratu, lurrera, lurreratzen (da) → derribarse, abatirse, tumbarse, ser derribado, ser abatido, ser tumbado * lurrin → perfume, sahumerio * lurrin → vaho, vapor * lurrindu, lurrin, lurrintzen (du) → perfumar, sahumar * lurtar → terrestre * luxinga → lisonja * luza-bide → demora, dilación, retraso, lentitud * luzakoi → prolongado, demorador * luzamendu → alargamiento, prolongación, extensión, continuación * luzamendu → demora, dilación, prórroga, moratoria, aplazamiento, retraso * luzaro → por largo tiempo, largo tiempo, por largo rato, largo rato * luzatu, luza(t), luzatzen (du) → alargar, prolongar, continuar, extender * luzatu, luza(t), luzatzen (du) → aplazar, demorar, dilatar, diferir, retrasar, prorrogar * luzatze → alargamiento, prolongación, extensión, continuación * luzatze → aplazamiento, demora, dilación, prórroga, moratoria, retraso * luze → alto * luze → largo, prolongado, extenso, continuado * luzeagotu (du) → hacer más largo, alargar, prolongar * luzeagoxe, luzagoxe → por más largo tiempo * luzera → longitud * luzexe → un poco largo, algo largo * madari → pera * madarikatu, madarika, madarikatzen (du) → maldecir * madarikazione → maldición * madrildar → madrileño * mael → agua muerta, estanque.?? * magina → vaina (de espada, de daga, etc.) * mahain → mesa * mahainburu → presidente de la mesa * mahaindar → convidado, comensal * mahainerat ekarri (du) → colocar sobre la mesa * mahasti → viña * mahats → uva * mahel → lo que está a través.?? * Maiatz → mayo * maila → escalón * maila → nivel, capa, grado, etapa, estadio * mailaka → paso a paso, escalonadamente, gradualmente, por niveles * mailegu → préstamo * maileguz hartu (du) → tomar a préstamo, tomar prestado * mailu → martillo * mailukada → martillazo * mailuko → maña, treta, astucia, destreza * mairu → moro * maistresa → maestra * maisu → maestro * maisugo → maestría * maitagarri → amable, bondadoso, digno de ser amado * Maitagarri → Hada * maitagarritasun → amabilidad * maitakunde → amor * maitale → amante, amador * maitarazi (du, dio) → hacer amar * maitasun → amabilidad * maitasun → amor, cariño, afecto * maitasuna egin (du) → hacer el amor * maitatu, maita, maitatzen (du) → amar, querer * maitazale → amante * maite → amado, querido * maite izan (du) → agradar, gustar * maite izan (du) → amar, querer, tener afecto * maite ukan (du) → agradar, gustar * maite ukan (du) → amar, querer, tener afecto * maiteen ukan (du) → querer (el, la, lo que) más * maitegarri → amable, digno de ser amado * maitekiro → con amor, amorosamente, con cariño, cariñosamente * maite-maite ukan (du) → amar mucho, querer mucho * maitemindu, maitemin, maitemintzen (da) → enamorarse * maitetasun → amor, cariño * maixu → maestro * maixugo → maestría * maixu-obra → obra maestra * maixusko → maestrillo * makal → débil, enfermo * maketo → maketo, español.?? * makila → palo, bastón * makur → adversidad, contratiempo * makur → desavenencia, desacuerdo * makur → errado, equivocado * makur → inclinado, arqueado, torcido * makur → perillán, travieso, pícaro * makur → persecución * makur → perversamente * makur → perverso * makur → torcido, contrahecho, falso * makur → yerro, diferencia * makur → zambo * makurka → injustamente * makurka → oblicuamente, torcidamente * makurki → perversamente * makurtu, makur, makurtzen (da) → encorvarse, inclinarse, torcer, arquearse * makurtu, makur, makurtzen (du) → encorvar, inclinar, torcer, arquear * malda → cuesta, pendiente * maldan behera → cuesta abajo, pendiente abajo * malkar → escabroso, accidentado, de muchas pendientes, costanero * malkar → paja de beza y gerón * malko → lágrima * malkor → estéril, infructuoso * malkortu, malkor, malkortzen (da) → esterilizarse, hacerse infructuoso * maltzurkeria → astucia, malignidad, malicia * mamu → espantajo, fantasma, monstruo * manaiatu, manaia, manaiatzen (du) → gobernar, dominar * manaiatu, manaia, manaiatzen (du) → manejar * manaspen → autoridad, dependencia * mañatu (du) → mimar, cuidar en extremo * manatu, mana, manatzen (du) → golpear, estropear a alguno.?? * manatu, mana, manatzen (du) → ordenar, mandar * manatu, mana, manatzen (du) → permitir * manex → nombre con que designan los suletinos a los naturales de Labord y de la Baja Navarra, por no considerarlos plenos vascos * mantar → emplasto * mantar → mugre en los vestidos * mantar → trapo * mantartu, mantar, mantartzen (da) → cubrirse de mugre, enmugrecerse * mantartu, mantar, mantartzen (da) → hacerse semejante a una espesa mugre.?? * manu → orden, mandato * manu → poder, autoridad, dominio * manukor → obediente * manukortze → obediencia servil.?? * manupean → bajo poder, bajo dominio * -en manupean → bajo poder de, bajo dominio de * manupetu, manupe, manupetzen (du) → subordinar, dominar, someter al poder o autoridad de alguien * marantaxko → pequeña tos, pequeño catarro de pecho * margo → color * margo ahuleria → debilidad de color * margotsu → coloreado, de muchos colores * marinel. mariñel → marinero * marka → aparador * marka → barca, barco, nave * marka → marca, señal * marka → sello * markant → marcador, diferenciador * markestu, markets, markesten (da) → deformarse * markets → cosa insonora, apagado * markets → defectuoso, disforme, imperfecto, deforme * marmario → murmujeo, murmullo, murmurio * marmario egin (du) → murmujear, murmullar, murmurar, murmurear * marra → línea * marratu, marra, marratzen (du) → destacar, señalar * marratu, marra, marratzen (du) → obstruir * martintzar → palurdo, hombre de sentimientos poco delicados * martots → zarzamora * martxa → marcha * martxan hasi (da) → comenzar a marchar * maryka. marüka → verruga * masaila → mejilla, carrillo * meha → mineral * mehaka → desfiladero, camino angosto * mehar → estrecho, ajustado, angosto * mehargune → sitio angosto * mehartu, mehar, mehartzen (da) → adelgazar * mehartu, mehar, mehartzen (du) → estrechar * mehatxatu, mehatxa, mehatxatzen (du) → amenazar * mehatz → mina * Mehatzen-Lege → Ley de Minas * mehe → abstinencia de carnes, comida de vigilia * mehe → delgado, sutil, fino, flaco * mehe → paraje poco fértil * mehe → pobre * mehego → flacura, delgadez, sutileza * mehetasun → debilidad, estado de flaqueza * mehetasun → penuria, escasez * mehune → parte delgada de cuerda, paños * mehune → trecho de estrechez o delgadez * mehune → vado * memelo → fatuo, lelo, insustancial * mementu → momento * mementu bateko → momentáneo, de un momento. ??] * men → poder, dominio, potencia * -men → sufijo * mendatu, menda, mendatzen (du) → vendar * mende → siglo * mendebal → occidente, oeste * mendebal-alde → occidente, oeste * mendekatu, mendeka, mendekatzen (du) → vengar * mendekatzaile → vengador * mendekide → contemporáneo (del mismo siglo) * Mendekoste → Pentecostés * mende-laurden → cuarto de siglo * menderatu, mendera, menderatzen (du) → dominar, subyugar, sojuzgar, vencer, derrotar, apoderarse de, reducir, conquistar * menderatze → derrota, conquista, dominio, dominación * menderik-mende → de siglo en siglo, a lo largo de los siglos * mende-ta-erdi → siglo y medio * mendez-mende → de siglo en siglo, a lo largo de los siglos * mendi → montaña, monte, colina * mendigane → cima del monte * mendigoizale → montañero, aficionado a las cumbres de montaña * mendilerro → cordillera * mendi-zirko → senda o espacio estrecho entre montañas * -mendu → sufijo * meneratu, menera, meneratzen (du) → dominar, subyugar, sojuzgar, someter * mengoa → necesidad * menia → tregua * -en menpean → bajo el poder de, bajo el dominio de * menpeko → subordinado, sometido * menpeko-ohi → antiguo subordinado, exsubordinado, exsometido * menperatu → sometido, subordinado * menperatu, menpera, menperatzen (da) → ser sometido, subordinado, dominado, subyugado, oprimido, avasallado * menperatu, menpera, menperatzen (du) → someter, apoderarse de, subordinar, subyugar, oprimir, avasallar * menperatzaile → sometedor, subordinador, dominador, subyugador, opresor, avasallador * menpetu, menpe, menpetzen (du) → someter, subordinar * menpetza → sometimiento, sumisión, subordinación * menpetze → sometimiento, sumisión, subordinación * mentasun → docilidad * menturakeria → aventurerismo, aventura * menturaz → al azar, quizá, por ventura * merezi ukan (du) → merecer, tener mérito * merezimendu → mérito, merecimiento * merezimenduzko → meritorio, por mérito * merezitu, merezi, merezitzen (du) → merecer * merkatari → comerciante * merkatu → mercado * merke → barato * mesede → favor, merced * mesedez → por favor * mesfida → desconfianza * mesfidantza → desconfianza * mesfidatu → desconfiado * mesfidatu, mesfida, mesfidatzen (da) → desconfiar, no fiarse * mesprezatu, mespreza, mesprezatzen (da) → despreciarse, menospreciarse, desdeñarse, denostarse * mesprezatu, mespreza, mesprezatzen (du) → despreciar, menospreciar, desdeñar, denostar * mesprezu → desprecio, menosprecio, desdén * mesprezugarri → despreciable, digno de desprecio * meta → montón, acervo, fagina * meza → misa * mezkinkeria → mezquindad * mezpresatu → Vide: mespresatu * mezprezagarri → Vide: mesprezagarri * mezprezatu → Vide: mesprezatu * mezpreziatu → Vide: mesprezatu * mezprezugarri → Vide: mesprezugarri * mezu → mensaje * mezu-emaile → dador del mensaje * mezulari → mensajero * miazkatu, miazka, miazkatzen (du, dio) → lamer, chupar * mihauri → grano de castaña * mihi → badajo de una campana o de campanilla * mihi → chaflán, espiga de mortaja * mihi → lengua * mihi → lengüeta de cerraja * mihisa → lienzo, tela * mihisa → sábana * mihitsu → hablador * mihura → muérdago * mihuri → grano (de los frutos) * mihuri → pequeñito (se dice de las pulgas) * Mikelditar → Mikelditarra, del grupo Mikeldi * mila → mil * mila esker → mil gracias, muchas gracias * milaka → a miles, por miles * milaka → miles de * milaka ta milaka (heroi) → miles y miles de (mártires) héroes.?? * milako bat → un millar * milako bat → uno de mil * milako bat → uno por mil * miliarda → mil millones, millar * milikatu, milika, milikatzen (du) → lamer * milioin → millón * miliun → millón * miliunka → por millones, a millones * milloin → millón * miloin → millón * miloinari → millonario * miloinarisa → millonaria * miloinka → millones de * miloinka → por millones, a millones * min → dolor, sufrimiento, tormento * min → íntimo * min arazi (du) → dar o causar dolor, hacer sufrir, hacer daño * min egin (du) → dar o causar dolor, hacer daño, dañar * min ez egin (dio) → no hacer o causar daño, no hacer sufrir, no dar dolor * minberatu, minbera, minberatzen (da) → sensibilizarse * minbizi → cáncer * mindu, min, mintzen (da) → dolerse * mindun → dolorido, atormentado * mingarri → doloroso, mortificante, fatigoso * minkor → agrio, de mal gusto * minkor → dolorido * minkor → inquieto * minkortu, minkor, minkortzen (da) → ranciarse, agriarse, enranciarse * min-min → muy íntimo * mintegi → semillero * mintegi → seminario, cursillo * mintzabide → medio de expresión, modo de hablar * mintzadde → conversación, comentario, charla, conferencia, intervención, entrevista, discurso * mintzaira → discurso, conversación * mintzaira → lenguaje, modo de hablar * mintzaire → conversación * mintzaire → discurso * mintzaire → lenguaje, modo de hablar * mintzaldi → discurso, conversación, entrevista, coloquio * mintzara → lengua, lenguaje, modo de hablar * mintzatu euskara → vasco hablado, euskara hablado * mintzatu, mintza, mintzatzen (da, zaio) → hablar, discutir.?? * mintzatzeko eskubide → libertad de expresión, derecho a hablar * mintzo → conversación, discurso * mintzo → voz, habla * mintzo izan, mintzo izan, mintzo izaiten (da, zaio) → hablar * mintzoaldi → discurso, conversación, entrevista, coloquio * mintzoara → conversación, discurso, entrevista * mintzoara → lenguaje, modo de hablar * mintzontzi → chacharero, charlatán * mirakuilu → milagro * mirakulugarri → milagroso * mirari → prodigio, milagro * mirarigile → que hace prodigios, milagrosos, prodigioso, milagroso * miraritu, mirari, miraritzen (du) → admirarse, maravillarse * mirespen aldi → admiración, asombro, maravilla * miriku → médico * mirikuntza → medicina * mirikuntza-askêsi → ejercicio o práctica de la medicina.?? * mitrailusa → ametralladora * modu → modo, manera * -en modura → al modo de, a la manera de * -(e)n modura → como * moeta → casta, clase * moja → monja * moje-ar → monje * moko → frente, fachada * moko → pico * moko → poco * mokor → adusto, huraño * mokor → mendrugo * mokor → terrón * mokorkatu → arreglarse * mokorkatu → formarse terrones * mokortu → acoquinar * mokortu → adusto, huraño * mokortu → endurecer * mokortu → formarse terrones * moldatu, molda, moldatzen (du) → formar, acomodar, amoldar * molde → modo, manera, forma * moltsa → bolsa * moltsa → bolso, bolsillo * moltso → grupo, tropel * moltzazu, moltza, moltzatzen (du) → acumular, reunir, amontonar * moment bateko → momentáneo, de un momento. ?? * monstru → monstruo * monstrukeria → monstruosidad * monstruotsu → monstruoso * mordoilo → jerga, jerigonza * mordoilokada → barbarismo, extranjerismo * mordoilozko → de jerga, de jerigonza * morroin → mozo, criado, siervo * morroin → mozo, muchacho, mancebo * morroin → tipo, varón * morrointasun → servidumbre, servilismo * mospen → embotamiento * mosu → beso * mota → casta, clase * mota → clase, tipo, forma, especie * motel → farfullero, tartamudo * moteldu → farfullar, tartamudear * moto → moño * moto → pañoleta con que cubren el tocado las mujeres vascas * moto → polea provista de un ojo * motz → chato * motz → desafilado * motz → desmochado * motz → feo * motz → huraño, arisco * motz → romo, corto * motz → triste * motz → vasco no euskaldun * motzaile → esquilador, trasquilador * motzaile → gitano * mozoilo → espantapájaros * moztu, motz, mozten (du, dio) → cortar * moztu, motz, mozten (du, dio) → cortar el pelo, rapar * moztu, motz, mozten (du, dio) → mutilar (un miembro humano) * mueta → clase, tipo, forma, especie * muga- → fronterizo, de frontera * muga → límite, frontera, término, linde * muga-eskualde → región fronteriza * mugagabe → ilimitado, indeterminado * muga-herrialde → región fronteriza * muga-hiri → ciudad fronteriza * mugakide → colindante, fronterizo, limítrofe * mugakune → limitación, delimitación * mugakuntza → limitación, delimitación * muga-lerro → línea franteriza * muga-lurralde → región fronteriza * mugatu → limitado, delimitado, determinado * mugatu, muga, mugatzen (du) → limitar, delimitar, determinar * mugatzapen → limitación, delimitación * mugatze → limitación * mugatze-lerro → línea divisoria, línea fronteriza * mugimendu → movimiento * mugitu, mugi, mugitzen (da) → moverse * mugitu, mugi, mugitzen (du) → mover * muin → meollo, médula * muin → tuétano, cañada * muki → moco * mukitsu → mocoso * muku → moco * mukurru → colmo * mukutsu → mocoso * mulko → enjambre * mulo → cubo, ojo de un instrumento por donde se mete el mango * mulo → extremo del bastón, contera * mulo → montoncito * mulo → parte del azadón donde tiene el ojo * mulo → pequeña colina * mulo → tapón * mun → beso (no en la cara) * mun egin (du) → besar (no en la cara) * mundakar → mundaqués * mundial → mundial * mundu → mundo * mundu-behakune → concepción del mundo * mundu-behatzapen → concepción del mundo * mundu-berri → nuevo-mundo * mundu-gerla → guerra mundial * mundu-herrialde → país del mundo * munduko → mundial * mundutasun → mundanidad * mundutiar → mundano * mundutila → mundillo * muno → colina * muntatu, munta, muntatzen (du) → montar, realizar * munto → montón, pila * munttakuntza → aseo, aliño, arreglo (con limpieza) * munttatu, muntta, munttatzen (da) → ponerse algo con arreglo, aseo, aliño * munttatu, muntta, munttatzen (du) → arreglarse bien (con limpieza), asear, aliñar * muntto → arreglado (con limpieza), aseado, aliñado * munttotasun → aseo, aliño, acicalamiento, arreglo (con limpieza)] * munttotu, muntto, munttotzen (da) → arreglarse bien (con limpieza), asearse, aceicalarse, aliñarse * munutx → topera y hormiguero en una pradera * murritz → corto, restringido, reducido * murrizte → restricción, reducción * murriztu → restringido, reducido, corto, acortado * murriztu, murritz, murrizten (du) → restringir, reducir, acortar * murru → muralla, muro, pared * muru → muralla, muro, pared * musker → lagarto * musker → verde * musker-urdin → verde azulado * musu → beso, ósculo * mutiko → muchacho * mutil → criado, siervo, servidor, mozo * mutil → muchacho, chico, mozo * mutildu, mutil, mutiltzen (da) → hacerse mozo, muchacho * mutilko → criado * mutilko → muchacho, chico * mutiri → desvergonzado, descarado * mutiri → impertinente * mutiri → impetuoso, vehemente * mutiri → importuno, atrevido * mutiri → serio, de pocas palabras * mutiri → violento, pendenciero, fiero * mutiriki → con vehemencia, vehementemente * mutiriki → importunamente * mutiritasun → importunidad * mutisko → muchacho, chico * mutu → mudo * mutur → de morro, enfadado, enojado, enfurruñado * mutur → extremo, cabo * mutur → hocico, jeta, morro * muturgo → enfurruñamiento, rabieta, enfado, enojamiento * muxikatu, muxika, muxikatzen (da) → burlarse * muxinkeria → esquivez, hosquedad * muxinkeria → lloriqueo * -n ariago izan (da) → hacer hincapié en, insistir con tenacidad sobre * -n barna → durante * -n barna → en el interior de, en el seno de * -n barna → por, a través de * -n batera → juntamente con, junto a * -n bermua ezarri (du) → apoyarse en, colocar el apoyo en * -n bidez → a través de, por medio de.?? * -n daino → hasta * -n dano → hasta * -n fidatu (da) → fiarse de, confiar en * -n frogatu (da) → ser diestro en * -n gainti → por, a través de * -n ihardun (da) → hacer, actuar, insistir, ocuparse en * -n karguztatu, karguzta, karguztatzen (da) → encargarse de * -n zehar → a través de, por * -n zeihar → por, a través de * -na → sufijo distributivo * naba → gran llanura próxima a las montañas * nabar → pardo * nabari → notorio, evidente, manifiesto * nabari arazi (da) → hacerse aparecer, manifestarse * nabari arazi (du) → hacer aparecer, manifestar * nabari izan (da, zaio) → manifestarse, aparecer, exteriorizarse, ponerse a la vista, avistarse, ser notorio, evidente o manifiesto * nabaritu, nabari, nabaritzen (da,zaio) → advertirse, observarse, percibirse, manifestarse, aparecer, hacerse notorio, evidente o manifiesto * nabaritu, nabari, nabaritzen (du, dio) → manifestar, evidenciar, advertir, observar, percibir * nabarmen → notable, extraordinario, distinguido, sobresaliente, destacado * nabarmen-arazi (du) → hacer notar, destacar,sobresalir, distinguir * nabarmendu, nabarmen, nabarmentzen (da) → notarse, distinguirse, sobresalir * nabaski → quizá, quizás, tal vez, probablemente, puede ser * nabusi → amo, señor, dueño * nabusi → mayor, gran, grande * nabusi → principal, cardinal, fundamental, dominante, dirigente, superior, supremo * nabusitu, nabusi, nabusitzen (da) → apoderarse, adueñarse, hacerse amo, hacerse señor * nabusitu, nabusi, nabusitzen (da) → prevalecer, dominar * nafar → navarro * nagi → perezoso * nagosi → principal, superior. Vide: nagusi * nagusi → principal, superior * nagusigo → maestría, dominio * nahaba → atolondrado, insensato, fuera de sí * nahar → abrojo, cambrón, planta rastrera * nahar → narria, rastra, trineo rústico * naharo → abundancia * naharo → abundante * naharo → frecuente * naharo → frecuentemente * naharoki → en abundancia, abundantemente * naharoki → frecuentemente * nahas → mezclado, revuelto * nahas → Vide: nahasi * nahasdura → motín, sublevación, sedición * nahasgarri → confuso * nahasgarri → cucharón * nahasi → confuso * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (da) → confundirse * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (da) → mezclarse, revolverse, combinarse * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (da) → turbarse, perturbarse, espantarse * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (du) → confundir * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (du) → mezclar, revolver, combinar * nahasi, nahas, nahasten (du) → turbar, perturbar, espantar * nahas-mahas → desordenadamente * nahas-mahaskeria → desorden, enredo, embrollo * nahas-mahaskeria → mezcolanza, mejunje * nahas-mahaskuntza → mezcolanza, mejunje * nahas-mahasmendu → mejunje, mezcolanza * nahasmen → confusión * nahasmen → mezcla * nahasmendu → confusión * nahasmendu → mezcla, combinación * nahaspila → embrollo, enredo * nahastekatu, nahasteka, nahastekatzen (du) → cruzar animales de diversas razas * nahastekatu, nahasteka, nahastekatzen (du) → mezclar * nahastu, nahas, nahasten (da) → mezclarse, revolverse, combinarse * nahastu, nahas, nahasten (du) → mezclar, revolver, combinar * nahatsale → pervertidor, corruptor * nahi → aspirante, pretendiente * -nahi → deseoso de * -nahi → -quier, -quiera * nahi → voluntad, deseo, aspiración * nahi izan (da, zaio) → quererse, desearse, ser querido, ser deseado.?? * nahi ukan (du, dio) → querer, desear * nahiago ukan (du) → preferir, querer más * -en nahiaz → con el deseo o voluntad de * nahiaz → queriendo, deseando * nahien ukan (du) → preferir, más querer, querer (el, lo, la que) más * nahi-eta-ez → Vide: nahi-ta-ez * nahiez → disgusto, contrariedad * nahiez → queriendo, deseando * nahigabe → disgusto, contrariedad * nahikara → deseo * nahikari → afección,simpatía * nahikari → deseo, codicia * nahikari → placer * nahikari → voluntad * nahikeria → gollería (capricho).?? * nahiko → bastante, suficiente * nahiko → voluntad, deseo * nahikoa → bastante, suficiente * nahikoa izan (da,zaio) → bastar, ser bastante o suficiente. Vide: naikoa izan * nahikunte → voluntad, deseo * nahikuntetsu → voluntarioso, deseoso * nahi-ta-ez → inevitablemente, a la fuerza, forzosamente, quiera o no, necesariamente, indefectiblemente * nahiz → aunque, a pesar de * nahiz → o, u, o bien * nahiz → queriendo, deseando * nahiz... nahiz-eta.. → sea... sea..., ya... ya..., tanto... como..., bien... bien, ora... ora * nahiz-eta → aunque, a pesar de * nahiz-eta -(e)n → aunque, a pesar de que * nahiz-eta... -(e)narren → aunque, a pesar de que * naiko → bastante, suficiente. Vide: nahiko * naikoa → bastante, suficiente. Vide: nahikoa * naikoa izan (da,zaio) → bastar, ser bastante o suficiente. Vide: nahikoa izan * nakaitz → feo, raquítico.?? * nakaitz → pequeño, sin valor, medianejo, de poco valor * nakaitz → repugnancia, desagrado * nakaitz → sucio, desaliñado, hediondo * nakaizgarri → repugnante, desagradable, asqueroso * nakaiztu, nakaitz, nakaizten (du) → sentir repugnancia, dar asco, asquear.?? * nakar → desganado, sin voluntad * nakar → me trae * namoratu → enamorado * namoratu, namora, namoratzen (da) → enamorarse * nano → enano * nanu → Vide: nano * napar → Vide: nafar * nardagarri → repugnante, abominable, nauseabundo, asqueroso, indeseable * narraska → arrastrándose * narritatu, narrita, narritatzen (da) → excitarse, irritarse * naska → Vide: nazka * naskagarri → Vide: nazkagarri * naskatu → Vide: nazkatu * natu → peca * natu → tacha, mancha, defecto * nazka → repugnancia, asco, abominación * nazkagarri → repugnante, asqueroso, abominable * nazkatu, nazka, nazkatzen (du) → repugnar, dar asco, asquear, abominar * N-E zuzentzan → en dirección N-E * neba → hermano (respecto de una mujer) * negar → Vide: nigar * negu → invierno * Neguil → Diciembre * Neguri → Neguri (población de invierno). Vide: Negu-huri * neguritar → neguritarra, natural de Neguri * Neguritiko → negurítico, en tono jocoso e insultante, neguritarra, procedente de Neguri.?? * negurri → Vide: neurri * nehoiz → alguna vez * nehoiz ere → alguna vez * nehoiz ere ez → nunca, jamás * nehoiz ez → nunca, jamás * nehola → de alguna manera, de algún modo * nehola ere → de alguna manera, de algún modo * nehola ere ez → de ninguna manera, de ningún modo, en modo alguno, de manera alguna * nehola ez → de ninguna manera, de ningún modo, en modo alguno, de manera alguna * nehon → en alguna parte, en algún sitio * nehon ere → en alguna parte, en algún sitio * nehon ere ez → en ninguna parte, en ningún sitio, en ningún lugar * nehon ez → en ninguna parte, en ningún sitio, en ningún lugar * nehor → alguien * nehor ere → alguien * nehor ere ez → nadie * nehor ez → nadie * nehori → a alguien * nehori ere → a alguien * nehori ere ez → a nadie * nehori ez → a nadie * nehork → alguien * nehork ere → alguien * nehork ere ez → nadie * nehork erre → alguien * nehork ez → nadie * nehun → en alguna parte, en algún sitio, en algún lugar * nehun ere → en alguna parte, en algún sitio, en algún lugar * nehun ere ez → en ninguna parte, en ningún sistio, en ningún lugar * neitu, nei, neitzen (da, zaio) → terminarse, acabarse * nekaldi → fatiga * nekaldi → mortificación * nekaldi → padecimiento * nekatu, neka, nekatzen (da) → cansarse, fatigarse * nekazale → artesano * nekazale → labrador * nekazari → campesino, labrador, aldeano * neke → trabajo, fatiga, cansancio * neketsu → penoso, fatigoso, trabajoso, cansino * nekez → dificultosamente, dificílmente * nekez → fatigosamente, con trabajo * nekezari → campesino, labrador, aldeano * nekezarigo → campesinado * nekezia → miseria * neronen → de mi mismo, mi propio * neska → muchacha, chica, moza * neska → puta, prostituta * neskame → criada, sirviente * neskatila → muchacha, chica, moza * neskato → muchachita, chiquilla * neskatto → muchachita, chiquilla * neskatxa → muchacha * neskatxa → muchachita, chiquilla * neu → yo mismo * neure → de mi mismo, mi propio * neurri → medida * neurri → precio * -(e)n neurrian → a medida que, en la medida en que * neurribako → inmenso, enorme, desmesurado, sinnúmero * neurrigabeko → inmenso, enorme, desmesurado, sinnúmero * neurtu, neur, neurtzen (du) → medir * ni → yo * niganatu, nigana, niganatzen (da) → venir a donde mí * nigar → lágrima, llanto * nigar egin (du) → llorar * ni-ideia → ideal del yo, idea del yo.?? * nik → yo * nik neuk → yo mismo * niketzi → de mi parte * nini → niña del ojo * ninikatu, ninika, ninikatzen (da, zaio) → brotar, florecer * nitzakotu, nitzako, nitzakotzen (du) → hacer mío * nobia → novia (no futura esposa) * nobio → novio (no futuro marido) * nogabe → soltero * noharroin → menesteroso, indigente, mísero, necesitado * noharroindu, noharroin, noharrointzen (da) → caer en la miseria o indigencia * noiz → cuándo * noiz artean → hasta cuándo * noiz danik → desde cuándo * noiz ere → en todo momento, constantemente * noiz ere ...-(e)neko → para cuando * noiz-behinka → de vez en cuando, alguna vez que otra, de tarde en tarde * noizko → de cuándo * noizko → para cuándo * noku → defecto físico, tacha * nola → cómo, de qué modo * nola → como, según, tal como * nola... bait → como * nola... bait, halatan.. → como..., así..., según o tal como..., del mismo modo * nola... bait..., halatan ere.. → como..., así..., según o tal como..., del mismo modo * nola edo hala → de uno u otro modo, manera o forma, mejor o peor * nola ere → comoquiera, de cualquier modo, de todos modos * nola ere nahi → como quiera que sea, de cualquier modo, de todas las formas * nolabait → de algún modo, de alguna manera o forma * nolabaiteko → cierto..., que es de algún modo, manera o forma * nola-delakoan → en el cómo * nolako → cómo, de qué calidad * nolako → qué * nolako → según, tal como * nolakotasun → cualidad, calidad * nolatasun → calidad, cualidad * non → dónde * non... bait → donde * non... bait → que * non... -(e)n → donde * non... -(e)n → que * non ere → en cualquier parte, dondequiera, en todas partes * non zer → indice, "dónde qué" * nondik → de dónde, desde dónde * nondik → por dónde * nondik → por dónde, por qué razón * nongo → de donde * nongo → de dónde * non-nahi → en cualquier parte, dondequiera * nor → capaz, adecuado, apto, quién * nor → quién, quiénes * nor ere → quienquiera * nora → a dónde, a qué lugar * nora → remedio, recurso * norabe → esclavo * norabedun → que tiene esclavos, esclavista * noraino → hasta dónde * nora-jakin-ezean egon (da) → estar sin saber a dónde ir * nora-joaite(a) → (el) adónde ir * nora-nahi → a cualquier parte, adondequiera * norat → a dónde * norat ere... -arren → adondequiera que, a cualquier parte que.?? * norbait → alguien, alguno * norbait → persona, uno mismo * norbaitek → alguien, alguno * norbera → cada uno, cada cual * norbera → persona, uno mismo, la persona que habla, propia persona * norberatasun → personalidad, individualismo * norberetasun → personalidad, individualismo * norgabe → falto de personalidad * nori → a quién * nori-behatze(a) → (el) a quién mirar * nork → quién, quiénes * nork-nahi → quienquiera * nor-nahi → quienquiera * nortasun → personalidad * nortzu → quiénes * nortzuren → de quiénes * nota → mancha, tacha, defecto * nun... bait → donde * nun... bait → que * nun... -(e)n → donde * nun... -(e)n → que * nun ere → dondequiera, en cualquier parte, en todas partes * nunbait → en alguna parte, en algún sitio * nunbait → probablemente * nunbaitetik → de alguna parte, de algún sitio * nundik → de dónde, desde dónde * nundik → por dónde * nundik → por dónde, por qué razón, de qué * obo → Vide: obu * obra → obra * obratila → obrilla * obratu, obra, obratzen (du) → obrar, realizar, efectuar * obratxo → obrita * obu → círculo * odol → sangre * odolezko → sangriento * odol-xorta → gota de sangre * oganik → en adelante * oge → Vide: ohe * ogi → pan * oguzi, oguz, oguzten (da) → pronunciarse, ser pronunciado * oguzkera → pronunciación * oh! → oh! * ohaide → concubina * ohar → nota, observación, advertencia, aviso, anotación * ohar-arazi (du) → advertir, hacer observar, anotar, avisar * oharmen → atención * oharmen → consejo * oharmena deitu (du) → llamar la atención * oharpen → nota, anotación, nota de atención * ohartu → prudente, advertido * ohartu, ohar, ohartzen (da) → acordarse * ohartu, ohar, ohartzen (da) → caer en cuenta, percatarse * ohartu, ohar, ohartzen (du, dio)→ advertir, notar, observar, anotar, avisar * ohartzapen → advertencia, nota, observación, aviso, anotación * ohe → cama, lecho * ohereskatu, ohereska, ohereskatzen (du, dio)→ ofrecer * oheresku → ofrenda * ohi → costumbre * ohi → de costumbre, habitual * -ohi → -ex, antiguo, viejo * ohi izan (da, zaio) → acostumbrar, tener costumbre de, soler * ohi ukan (du, dio)→ acostumbrar, tener costumbre de, soler * ohialako → regular, habitual, común, normal, corriente * ohidura → costumbre, hábito * ohikunte → costumbre * ohikuntza → costumbre * ohil → espantadizo * ohil → lugar inhabitado * ohil → salvaje, feroz * ohilako → Vide: ohialako * ohildu → expulsado, echado, arrojado * ohildu, ohil, ohiltzen (du) → expulsar, echar, arrojar * ohitu → de costumbre, acostumbrado, habitual * ohitu, ohi, ohitzen (da) → acostumbrarse, habituarse * ohitu praktika → práctica habitual * ohitura → costumbre, hábito * ohiturista → costumbrista * ohoin → bardana, especie de bola espinosa que se adhiere a los vestidos.?? * ohoin → ladrón * ohoingo → profesión de ladrón * ohoingo → robo, latrocinio, hurto * ohoinsa → ladrona * ohointza → robo, latrocinio, hurto * ohointze → robo, latrocinio, hurto * ohol → tabla, chapa * ohondikatu, ohondika, ohondikatzen (du) → pisar * ohoratu, ohora, ohoratzen (da) → honrarse, ser honrado * ohoratu, ohora, ohoratzen (du) → honrar * ohore → honra, honor, fama * ohorebakotasun → deshonor, deshonra * ohoretila → pequeño honor u honra * -en ohorez → en honor a, en honor de * ohorezko → honorable, honroso * ohostu, ohos, ohosten (du, dio)→ esconder.?? * ohostu, ohos, ohosten (du, dio)→ robar, hurtar * oi → encía * oi! → #Value?# * oihal → paño, tejido, trapo, tela * oihan → bosque, selva * oihanbako → que no tiene bosque o selva * oihantto → bosquecillo, pequeña selva * oihanzain → guarda forestal, montero, guardabosques * oiharzun → eco * oiher → lugar apartado * oiher → torcido, oblicuo * oihes → raro, extravagante * oihes → rústico, grosero * oihu → canto * oihu → clamor, lamento, grito * oihu → relincho de mozos * oihuz egon (da) → clamar, lamentarse, gritar * oilar → gallo * oilarite → aurora, hora en que canta el gallo, canto del gallo * oilarkeria → arrogancia, orgullo * oillar → gallito * oillo → gallina, gallinita, cobardica, cobarde * oillo → gallinita * oilo → gallina * oilo → gallina, cobarde * oin → pie * oin → pie de monte * oinarrastu → sustrato, huella, rastro, pista * oinarri → base, fundamento, principio, quintaesencia * oinarri- → básico, de base, fundamental, elemental * oinarri ekintza-eredu → actitud fundamental.?? * oinarri-ezagutza → conocimiento elemental * oinarri-ideia → idea básica * oinarri-lege → constitución, ley básica * oinarrizko → básico, fundamental, de base elemental * oinaze → tormento, dolor * oindino → aún, todavía * oinkatu, oinka, oinkatzen (du) → trillar, pisar * -ok → estos, esos, los, las, nosotros, vosotros * ok → fallo, fracaso * oka egin (da) → empacharse, ahitarse.?? * oka egin (du) → fallar, fracasar, hacer fracasar.?? * oka egin (du) → vomitar.?? * okasino → ocasión * okatu, oka, okatzen (da) → saciarse, llenarse * okaztadura → repugnancia, náusea * okaztagarri → repugnante, nauseabundo * okel → pedazo.?? * oker → contrahecho * oker → erróneo, equivocado * oker → error, equivocación, yerro * oker → pícaro * oker → torcido, tortuoso * oker → tuerto * okerdura → error, equivocación, yerro * okerdura → torcedura, tortuosidad, desvío * okerretara → a la inversa * okerretara proporzionalkiro → a la inversa, proporcionalmente.?? * okertasun → cualidad de tuerto * okertasun → torcedura * okertu, oker, okertzen (da) → desviarse * okertu, oker, okertzen (da) → hacerse pícaro * okertu, oker, okertzen (da) → quedarse tuerto * okertu, oker, okertzen (da) → torcerse * okil → bizco * okil → ganar un partido sin que el adversario haya hecho un solo punto * okil → picatroncos, pájaro carpintero * okil → pisaverde, afeminado * okintza → oficio de panadero.?? * okintza → panadería.?? * okitu → lleno, repleto, completo * ola → ballueca, avena silvestre * ola → cabaña * ola → fábrica * ola → ferrería * ola → habitación, morada, tienda de campaña * olatu, ola, olatzen (du) → amansar, pacificar, apaciguar * olatu, ola, olatzen (du) → golpear fuertemente, con violencia * oldar → ataque, acometida, ímpetu, ofensiva, agresión, impulso, hostigamiento * oldar → masa, entusiasmo * oldar-brigada → brigada de choque * oldarka → ataque, acometida, ofensiva, agresión, hostigamiento * oldarkatu, oldarka, oldarkatzen (da) → atacarse, ser atacado, acometerse, agredirse, ser agredido, hostigarse, ser hostigado * oldarkatu, oldarka, oldarkatzen (du) → atacar, lanzarse contra, acometer, agredir, hostigar * oldarkatzaile → atacante, agresor, hostigador * oldarkatze → ataque, acometida, ímpetu, ofensiva, agresión, impulso, hostigamiento * oldarra eman (du) → impulsar, dar impulso * oldartu, oldar, oldartzen (du) → atacar, acometer, agredir, hostigar * oldartze → ataque, acometida, agresión, hostigamiento * olde → masa, gran masa de algo * oldozkai → materia o tema de pensamiento * oldozpen → pensamiento, idea * ole → manso, pacífico * oles → llamada * oles egin (du) → llamar * olgura → tiempo libre, ocio, asueto, recreo, recreación, distracción * olio → aceite * olio → óleo * olio-kara → color del óleo, color aceitoso * olio-pintura → pintura al óleo * oliotara → al óleo * olo → avena * olo → zurra, golpe fuerte, palo * omen → fama, reputación, renombre * omen → homenaje * omen → se dice que, parece que * -en omenez → en homenaje a * omengarri → digno de homenaje * on → bueno * on izan (zaio) → gustar, agradar * onar-arazi (da, zaio) → hacerse aceptar, imponerse, hacer ser aceptado, ser impuesto * onar-arazi (du) → hacer aceptar, imponer, hacer aprobar * onarrarazi (du) → hacer aceptar, imponer, hacer aprobar * onartu, onar, onartzen (da) → aceptarse, aprobarse, reconocerse, admitirse, adoptarse * onartu, onar, onartzen (du) → aceptar, aprobar, reconocer, admitir, adoptar * onartze → aprobación * onartze libro → libre aprobación * ondasun → bien, hacienda * ondasun-jalgipen → recurso.?? * ondatz → consecuencia * ondikozko → Vide: hondikozko * ondo → bien, buenamente, de buen modo * ondo → lado * -en ondoan → al lado de * -en ondoan → después de, luego de, a continuación de * -ondoan → después de, luego de, a continuación de * ondorego → consecuencia * ondorego → descendencia * ondoren → después de haber * -en ondoren → después de, luego de, a continuación de * ondoren → resultado, consecuencia * ondorendu, ondoren, ondorentzen (du) → heredar * ondorengo → consecuencia * ondorengo → descendiente, sucesor * ondoretu, ondore, ondoretzen → heredar * ondoretu, ondore, ondoretzen (du) → sacar en consecuencia, deducir * ondorio → consecuencia, resultado, efecto, conclusión * ondu, on/ondu, ontzen (da) → #Value?# * on-egoite → bienestar * onen(a) → (el, la, lo) mejor * onesgarri → aceptable, apreciable * oneskizun → aceptable * oneskuntza → aceptación * onest → honesto, honrado * onetsi → sancionar, aprobar (onetsi) * onetsi, onets, onesten (da) → aceptarse, ser aceptado, reconocerse, ser reconocido * onetsi, onets, onesten (du) → aceptar, apreciar, aprobar, acceder, reconocer * onetsi, onets, onesten (du) → aceptar, aprobar, acceder, reconocer, apreciar * onetsi, onets, onesten (du) → honrar * ongarri → estiércol, abono * ongarriztatu, ongarrizta, ongarriztatzen (du) → abonar, ENG.: fertilize * ongi → bien, buenamente, de buen modo * ongi-egoite → bienestar * ongi-etorri → bienvenida * ongi-etorri → bienvenido(s).?? * ongi-izaite → bienestar * ongile → bienhechor * ongixe → algo bien, un poco bien * onil → embudo, Vide: unhil * on-izaite → bienestar * onkeria → bondad (en sentido peyorativo) * on-on → muy bueno * on-ongi → muy bien, de muy buen modo * on-on-on → muy, muy bueno * onsa → bien, buenamente, de buen modo * ontasun → bondad * ontasun → recurso, bien, hacienda * ontzi → barco, embarcación, buque * ontzi → recipiente, vaso, receptáculo * ontziño → barquito * onura → provecho, beneficio, ganancia, utilidad, fruto * onura-emaile → provechoso, beneficioso, útil, que da ganancias * onuragabeko → inútil, infructuoso, no provechoso * onuragarri → provechoso,beneficioso * -en onurako izan (da) → beneficiar a, ser para provecho de * onurakor, onurakor → provechoso, beneficioso, útil * opa → deseo * opa → ofrecimiento * opetsi, opets, opesten (du, dio)→ ofrecer * opil → especie de pelota u ovillo que se forma en el estómago a consecuencia de una mala digestión * opil → torta de maíz * opildu, opil, opiltzen (da) → formarse un tumor grueso, formarse un absceso * opildu, opil, opiltzen (da) → ovillarse la comida en el estómago, apelotonarse * opo → defecto * opor → día de vacación, de reposo, aunque no sea de fiesta, vacación * opor → gamella, cuenco, plato * orai → ahora * orai-arte → aún, todavía, hasta ahora * oraiko → de ahora, actual, presente * oraikoz → por ahora * orain → ahora * orain danik → desde ahora * orain dano → hasta ahora, aún, todavía * orain-aldi → presente, actualidad, tiempo actual, tiempo presente * orain-arte → aún, todavía, hasta ahora * orain-dano → hasta ahora, aún, todavía * oraindino → todavía, aún * oraindio → todavía, aún * oraingo → de ahora, actual, presente * oraino → aún, todavía, hasta ahora * oraintsu → recientemente, hace poco * oraintsuago ere → más recientemente * oraintxe → ahora mismo * oratu, ora, oratzen (da) → contagiarse * oratu, ora, oratzen (da) → llenarse u obstruirse de engrudo y masa las piedras del molino por ser húmedo el grano que se muele.?? * oratu, ora, oratzen (du) → amasar * oratu, ora, oratzen (du) → forjar * oratu, ora, oratzen (du, dio)→ agarrar * ordain → cambio * ordain → equivalente * ordain → pago, remuneración, retribución, recompensa * ordain → satisfacción * ordain → sustituto * ordaindu, ordain, ordaintzen (du, dio)→ pagar, remunerar, retribuir * -en ordainez → a cambio de * ordaingo → reemplazo, sustitución * ordari → precio * ordari-sekretari → subsecretario.?? * ordaritu, ordari, ordaritzen (du) → pagar * -en orde → en vez de, en lugar de * orde → en vez de, en lugar de * -orde → en vez de, en lugar de * ordea → en cambio, mas, pero * ordetu, orde, ordetzen (du) → sustituir, reemplazar * -en ordez → en vez de, en lugar de * ordez → en vez de, en lugar de * ordezko → substituto, suplente * ordeztu, ordez, ordezten (da) → sustituirse, reemplazarse, ser sustituído, ser reemplazado * ordeztu, ordez, ordezten (du) → sustituir, reemplazar * ordoki → pradera, llanura, planicie * ordu → hora * ordu danik → desde entonces * ordu laurden bat → un cuarto de hora * orduak jo (du) → sonar la hora * orduan → en la hora, a la hora * orduan → entonces * orduan daino → hasta entonces * orduan dano → hasta entonces * orduan ere → aun entonces, incluso entonces * orduan-aldi → tiempo de entonces * orduandanik → desde entonces * orduango → de entonces * ordu-arte → hasta entonces * ordudanik → desde entonces * ordudano → hasta entonces * ordu-erdi → media hora * ordurik ordu → de una a otra hora, de hora en hora, cada hora * ore → crudo, mal cocido * ore → masa * ore → materia de que está hecha una cosa * orein → ciervo * oreka → equilibrio * oren → hora * orga → automóvil, coche * orga → carroza, carro, carreta * orgatto → carrito * orgazain → cochero, carretero * orgi → pan, Vide: ogi.?? * ori → amarillo, Vide: hori * orio → óleo, Vide: olio * oritu (da, zaio) → amarillearse, volverse amarillo, Vide: horitu * orkatila → tobillo * orkatz → corzo, gamuza * orkatz → macho cabrío, chivo * orke → horma de zapato * orma → pared, muro, muralla * oro → rugido * oro → todo, cada * oro → todo, todas las cosas * -oro → todos los, cada * -ak oro → todos los, todas las * orobat → asimismo, igualmente * orobatasun → paridad, semejanza * orobatasun → totalidad, todo, conjunto, colectivo * orobatasun → unificación * orobatu, orobat, orobatzen (du) → hacer igual, unificar, generalizar * oroentzako → para todos, que es común para todos.?? * oroimen → Vide: oroitmen * oroit-arazi (dio) → hacer recordar * oroitarri → monumento * oroitgarri → memorable * oroitgarri → recuerdo * oroitmen, oroimen → memoria, recuerdo * oroitu, oroit, oroitzen (da) → recordar, acordarse * oroitu, oroit, oroitzen (du) → recordar, memorar * oroitza → recuerdo, memoria * oroitzapen → recuerdo, memoria * -en oroitzapenean → en memoria de, en recuerdo de * oroitzapenerat etorri (zaio) → venir a la memoria * orokar → general, total * orokor → general, total * orokortu → generalizado * orokortu, orokor, orokortzen (du) → generalizar * oroz → enteramente, totalmente * oroz gainetik → por encima de todo * oroz lehenik → ante todo, lo primero de todo * orratz → aguja * orrazi → peine * orrazkera → peinado * orriak → tenazas.?? * orrialde → página * orru, orru → rugido * orstaro → agosto * orsto → hoja * ortozik → descalzo * ortuts → descalzo * ortzadar → arco iris * ortzargi → luz del cielo, aurora * ortzi → firmamento, cielo * Ortzi → Ortzi (=Zeus, Jupiter, Thor), dios vasco * Ortziri → Dios, rayo.?? * orzi → firmamento, cielo * orziri → rayo * orzme → rayo * orzti → trueno * osagile → curandero * osasun → salud * osasuntsu → sano, saludable, de buena salud * osatu, osa, osatzen (du) → completar, reunir, componer * osin → pozo * oski → zapato * oskol → caparazón, concha * oskol → cáscara * oskol → corteza * oskoldun → que tiene caparazón * oso → entero, completo, total, todo * oso → muy, enteramente, por completo, completamente, totalmente * osoagotu, osoago, osoagotzen (du) → completar, hacer más completo * osoki → totalmente, enteramente, por completo, completamente * osokienik → del modo más completo * oso-oso → todo por completo * osorik → completo, completamente * osotasun → totalidad, conjunto, todo, integridad * osotoro → completamente, por completo, completamente, enteramente, en su totalidad, sin reservas, en su conjunto, absolutamente, en absoluto, cabalmente * osotoro belarria izan (da), osotoro belarria izan (da) → ser todo oídos * osotu → completo, completado * osotu, oso, osotzen (da) → completarse, concluirse * ospatsu → Vide: hospatsu * ospatu → Vide: hospatu * ospatxu → Vide: hospatsu * ospetsu → Vide: hospetsu * ostatatu, ostata, ostatatzen (du) → albergar, dar posada * ostatu → posada, fonda * ostatu-antzeko → parecido a una posada o fonda * oste → ejército * ostean → después de * -en ostean → después de, tras * -en ostean → detrás de, tras * -en osteko → posterior a, (de) después de * ostera → al contrario, por el contrario * ostera → de nuevo * ostera → vuelta, paseo * osto → hoja, Vide: orsto * otarre → argomal * otarre → canastilla que se lleva bajo el brazo * otarre → cesto, canasta * ote → argoma * -ote → quizás, tal vez, acaso, por ventura * ote → quizás, tal vez, acaso, por ventura * otoi! → por favor!, te lo suplico!, te lo ruego!, os lo ruego!, os lo suplico! * otoi → súplica, ruego, oración * otoitz → oración, súplica, ruego * otoitz egin (du) → orar, rezar, suplicar, rogar * otoitza → oración, súplica, ruego * otsein → criado, servidor, doméstico * otso → lobo * ozengi, ozenki → sonoramente, con gran voz, en voz alta * ozka → onda (física) * ozka-luzera → longitud de onda * ozkar → trueno * oztin → azul celeste * oztin-leku → lugar del color azul celeste * oztopatu, oztopa, oztopatzen (du) → poner trabas, trabar, entorpecer, obstaculizar, obstruir, impedir * oztopatu, oztopa, oztopatzen (du) → tropezar * oztopo → traba, tropiezo, obstáculo, obstrucción, impedimento * pago → haya * pairakor → pasivo * pairakuntza → sufrimiento, padecimiento * pairamendu → sufrimiento, padecimiento * pairatu, paira, pairatzen (du) → sufrir, padecer * paisadde → paisaje * paldo → estaca * paldo → llanta * panpina → muñeca * panpina → persona agradable, limpia y bien arreglada * panpoxa → elegante, hermosa, guapa.?? * pantzagilbor → panza * papattoren xemetto → hijito de papá * paper → papel * paper-hizkuntza → lenguaje para papeleo.?? * parabisu → paraíso * paradisu → paraíso * pare → igual * pare → par * -en parean → a la par de, junto a, al lado de * paregabeko → sin par, sin igual * -en pareko → a la par de, semejante a * pareta → pared * parropi(a) → parroquia * parta → aguazal, pantano, ciénaga * parta → cieno, limo, lodo * partaide → partenaire * partaide → participante, partícipe * partategi → cenagal, lodazal * parte → parte * parte → parte, Vide: parthe * parte eduki (du) → participar, tomar parte * parte hartu → participar, tomar parte * parte hartu (du) → participar, tomar parte, intervenir * partekatu, parteka, partekatzen (du) → compartir * partekatu, parteka, partekatzen (du) → compartir * partekatu, parteka, partekatzen (du) → participar, tomar parte * partekatu, parteka, partekatzen (du) → tomar parte, participar * partekatze → participación * partekide → participante, partícipe * partetto → pequeña parte * pausatu, pausa, pausatzen (da) → posarse * pausatu, pausa, pausatzen (da) → posarse las aves.?? * pausatu, pausa, pausatzen (da) → reposar, tomar reposo * pausatugabe → sin reposar, sin tomar reposo, Vide: pausatu gabe.?? * pausu → paso * pausuka → paso a paso * Pazko → Pascua * Pazko → Pascua * Pazko-jai → Fiesta de Pascua * pe → bajo, parte baja * -pe → debajo, bajo * -en pean → bajo, debajo de * -pean → bajo, debajo de * peia → galga o freno del carro * peia → pilar, columna * peia → trabas, grillos, maniotas * -pen → sufijo que indica acción * pena → pena * penagarri → que da pena, penoso, lamentable * penatu, pena, penatzen (da), penatu, pena, penatzen (da) → apenarse * pentsabide → método de pensamiento * pentsakera → pensamiento, modo de pensar * pentsaketa → pensamiento, acción y resultado de pensar * pentsalari → pensador * pentsamendu → pensamiento * pentsamendutan sartu (da) → ponerse a pensar * pentsatu (du) → pensar * perdats → verduzco * perde → verde * peredikatu, peredika, peredikatzen (du, dio)→ predicar * perekatu, pereka, perekatzen (du) → acariciar * perekatu, pereka, perekatzen (du) → restregar, frotar * perestu → laborioso, hombre probo, (gente) de bien * perfeit → perfecto, completo, excelente * perfeitu → perfecto * perfeituki → perfectamente * peril → peligro * perilos → peligroso * permantza → esfuerzo * personalako kapital, ?? → capital para envanecerse * person-beregaintasun → responsabilidad personal * personezko → personal.?? * pesi → tempestad * peskiza → disposición, alcance * pesta → fiesta * petxero → víctima * petxu → arriendo, arrendamiento, tributo * pezoin → escarpa, declive * pezoin → vallado, trinchera o pared de tierra que sostiene un terreno elevado * pezta, pezeta → peseta * pietots → piadoso * pikatu, pika, pikatzen (du) → picar * pikatxa-zuku → sopa de menudillos, asaduras.?? * piko → higo * piko → recurso, trabajo * piko → trenzado en el baile * pikondo → higuera * piku → higo * pikutara bota (du) → mandar a la porra, echar por la borda * pila → pila, montón * pilatu, pila, pilatzen (da) → apilarse, amontonarse, acumularse * pilatu, pila, pilatzen (du) → apilar, amontonar, acumular * pilikatu, pilika, pilikatzen (du) → cometer atropellos contra * pilistari → filisteo * piltzar, piltzar → harapo, trapo viejo, andrajo * pindar → chispa * pindartsu → chispeante * pindartsu → Vide: pindartsu * pindartto → chispita * pinpin → capullo * pinpirin(a) → elegante * pintz → ampolla en la piel * piper → pimiento * pipi → carcoma, polilla * pipi → pepita * piru → doblez, plegadura * piru → hilo * piru → lana * piru → onda (sonora) * piru → trozo de lino, de algodón, de metal * piru → yema, botón de plantas * pirukatu, piruka, pirukatzen (da) → abotonarse las plantas * pirukatu, piruka, pirukatzen (da) → deshilachar * piskanaka → poco a poco * pisti → bicho, alimaña, animal salvaje, ? * pisu → peso * pisu → piso * pisugabeko → ingrávido, ligero, sin peso * pisu-hil → peso muerto * pitz-arazi (du) → concebir * pitz-arazi (du) → hacer resucitar, hacer renacer, reanimar * pizkunde → renacimiento, resurrección * piztarazi (du) → concebir * piztarazi (du) → encender * pizte → fomento * pizte → renacimiento, resurrección * piztu, pitz, pizten (da) → concebirse, ser concebido * piztu, pitz, pizten (da) → encenderse * piztu, pitz, pizten (da) → fomentarse, ser fomentado, estimularse, ser estimulado * piztu, pitz, pizten (du) → encender, dar fuego * plaka → placa * plakat → cartel * planu → plan * planu → plano * planukuntza → plan, planificación, cálculo.?? * planutu, planu, planutzen (du) → planificar.?? * planuturik → planificadamente.?? * plauma → página * plaumatto → paginita * plazer → placer * plein → plenario.?? * plein → pleno, completo * pleineko → plenario.?? * PNV → PNV * poliki → despacio * poliki → lindamente, de bonito modo * poliki → suavemente * polit → lindo, bonito * politki → lindamente, de bonito modo * polliki → despacito * pollit → lindo, bonito * poltxiko, poltsiko → bolsillo, bolsillito * pondu → punto * pondu → Vide: pondu * populatxerismo → populacherismo, populachería * poroga → prueba * porroka → mendrugo * porroka → migaja * porroka → pedacito * porroka → pedazos de pan con que se hace la sopa * porrokatu, porroka, porrokatzen (du) → atropellar * porrokatu, porroka, porrokatzen (du) → despedazar, desmenuzar * porroska → conjunto de restos sin valor, ramaje seco, zarzas menudas * portu → puerto * posta → correo * posta timbre → sello de correos * postu → puesto * potolo, pottolo → gordinflón y pequeño.?? * potrodun → hombre bragado, valiente, cojonudo * potrodunen hizkuntza → lengua de hombres bragados, valientes, cojonudos * pottolo → gordito, bonito * potz → alegría, regocijo, contento * poxi (bat) → (un) poco * poz → alegría, regocijo, contento * pozgarri → agradable, consolador, que alegra o regocija * pozik → contento, alegre con alegría o regocijo * pozoin → veneno, ponzoña * pozoin- → venenoso * pozoindu, pozoin, pozointzen (da) → envenenarse, empozoñarse * pozoindu, pozoin, pozointzen (du) → envenenar, empozoñar * pozoindun → venenoso * pozointsu → venenoso, ponzoñoso * poz-pozik → muy contento o alegre, con mucha alegría o regocijo * poztu, poz, pozten (da) → alegrarse, regocijarse, ponerse contento * praka(k) → (los) pantalones * prantsezale → Vide: frantsezale * prantsez-euskaldun → Vide: frantsez-euskaldun * praube → pobre * praubego → pobreza * praubetasun → pobreza * praubezia → pobreza * premia → necesidad, emergencia, urgencia * premiatsu → de emergencia, urgente, necesario * prest → dispuesto, presto, a punto * prestatu, presta, prestatzen (du) → preparar * prestatu, presta, prestatzen (du) → prestar.?? * prestatzaile → preparador * prestatzaile → prestamista.?? * prestu → noble, recto, persona de bien, honrado * prestutasun → nobleza, rectitud, honradez * priesa → prisa * printze → príncipe * printzesa → princesa * printzipe → príncipe * printzipesa → princesa * probetxatzaile → aprovechado, aprovechador * probetxu → provecho * prozedura → procedimiento * pultsu → pulso * punta → punta * puntako → puntero, de punta, sobresaliente * pur-pur → puro, muy puro * purtzika → individuo despreciable * purtzika → lo que está en desorden, desordenado, lo que excita el asco, asqueroso * pusatu (da) → posarse, Vide: pausatu * puska → pedazo, trozo * puskatu, puska, puskatzen (da) → despedazarse, quebrarse, romperse, trocearse * puskatu, puska, puskatzen (da) → quebrarse, despedazarse, romperse, trocearse * puskatu, puska, puskatzen (du) → despedazar, quebrar, romper, trocear * puskatu, puska, puskatzen (du) → quebrar, despedazar, romper, trocear * puta → puta * putakume → hijo puta, hijo de puta * putatzar → puta, putorra, gran puta * putatzarkume → hijo de la gran puta * Putz → Soplo, Espíritu * putz → soplo, espíritu * putz egin (du) → inspirar * putz egin (du) → soplar * putzu → pozo * -sa → sufijo * sabai → techo * sabel → vientre * sabelmin → dolor de vientre * sabindiar → sabiniano * sabinianismo → sabinianismo * sagar → manzana * sagaratu → sagrado * sagaratu, sagara, sagaratzen (du) → consagrar.?? * sahats → sauce * sahatsuri → musgaño, musaraña * sahets → costado, lado, franco], Vide: saihets * sahets → costilla, Vide: saihets * sai → buitre * -t(z)en saiatu, saia, saiatzen (da) → tratar de, intentar, esforzarse (en), ensayar, probar * saiatu, saia, saiatzen (da) → tratar, intentar, esforzarse, ensayar, probar * -t(z)en saiatu, saia, saiatzen (du) → tratar de, intentar, procurar, ensayar, probar * saihera → batallón * saihera → muchedumbre, serie, fila de personas * saihera → número * saihera → rebaño, banda * saihets → costilla * saihets → lado, costado,flanco * sail → grupo, cuadrilla * sail → rebaño, manada, banda * sail → sección, departamento * sail → serie * sail → tarea * sainda → santa * saindatxu → santita * saindu → santo * saindutasun → santidad * -t(z)en saiotu, saio, saiotu (da) → tratar de, intentar, esforzarse en, ensayar, probar, Vide: saiatu.?? * saiotu, saio, saiotzen (da) → tratar de, intentar, esforzarse, ensayar, probar, Vide: saiatu.?? * sakabanatu, sakabana, sakabanatzen (da) → dispersarse, esparcirse, diseminarse * sakabanatu, sakabana, sakabanatzen (du) → dispersar, esparcir, diseminar * sakail → herida grave o grande, tajo * sakail → matanza, exterminio, destrozo * sakaildu, sakail, sakailtzen (du) → llagar, herir * sakats → árbol nudoso * sakats → costado, lado, flanco * sakats → excéntrico * saker → barquero * saki → chirlo, herida de instrumento cortante * sakil → batidor (instrumento que se usa para batir) * sakil → tronco * sakitu, saki, sakitzen (du) → herir * sakon → cóncavo * sakon → profundo, hondo * sakondu, sakon, sakontzen (du) → abollar * sakondu, sakon, sakontzen (du) → profundizar, ahondar * sakonera → profundidad, hondura, fondo * sakoneraz → en profundidad * sakongu → profundidad, hondura, fondo * sakonki → profundamente, hondamente, a fondo * sakon-sakon → muy profundo, muy hondo * sakon-sakonki → profundamente, hondamente, muy a fondo * sakontasun → hondura, profundidad, fondo * salakuntza → acusación, denuncia * salatari → acusador, fiscal, denunciador, denunciante * salati → acusador, chivato * salatu, sala, salatzen (du) → denunciar, acusar, delatar, chivarse * salbai, salbaie → salvaje * salbamendu → salvación * salbatu, salba, salbatzen (da) → salvarse * salbatu, salba, salbatzen (du) → salvar * salbatzaile → salvador * salbu → excepto, salvo * salbu → salvo, excepto * salbu-eta → salvo, excepto * saldatari → mercenario * saldu, sal, saltzen (da) → venderse, ser vendido * saldu, sal, saltzen (du, dio)→ vender * salerosketa → compraventa * salgai → en venta * salgai → objeto de venta, mercancía * salki → establecimiento comercial * salmenta → venta * salo → convenio, proposición * salo → fuerte, robusto, válido * salo → glotón * salo → persona formal, cortés, afable * samindura → amargura * samur → tierno, blando, mullido * samurgo → rencor, indignación * samurkeria → arbitrariedad * samurtasun → ternura * samurtu, samur, samurtzen (da) → indignarse * santa → santa, Vide: sainda * santatxu → santita, Vide: saindatxu * santukeria → beatería, falsa santidad, santería * santurroin → santurrón * sarama-ugoitz → cubo de basura.?? * sar-arazi (da) → introducirse, ser introducido, meterse, ser metido.?? * sar-arazi (du) → hacer entrar, introducir, meter, encajar * sar-arazi (du) → provocar.?? * sarats → sauce * saratu, sara, saratzen (du) → rozar (tierras) * sarbide → entrada (medio o camino para entrar) * sare → bosquejo, plan (de una obra literaria) * sare → red * sarga → esparto * sargatze → sargazo.?? * sari → premio * sari → salario, pago, importe, paga, recompensa * saritu, sari, saritzen (du, dio)→ premiar, adjudicar un premio * sarkalde → Oeste * sarkoi → entrometido, audaz * sarkoi → penetrante * sarkor → entrometido, audaz * sarkor → penetrante, persuasivo * sarkor-sarkor → muy entrometido, muy audaz * sarkor-sarkor → muy penetrante * sarkor-sarkor → muy persuasivo * sarkortasun → penetrabilidad * sarkortasun → persuasión * sarkura → introducción * sarraiera → apertura, entrada * sarrarazi (du) → hacer entrar, introducir, meter, implantar * sarraskintza → matanza, masacre * sarrera → apertura * sarrera → entrada * sarrera → prólogo, introducción * sarri → frecuentemente, a menudo * sarri → pronto, rápido, enseguida, temprano * sarri edo berant → tarde o temprano * sarri ere → rápidamente.?? * sarritan → frecuentemente * sartalde → occidente * sartarazi (du) → hacer entrar, introducir, meter, encajar * sartu, sar, sartzen (da) → entrar, ingresar, introducirse, incluirse * sartu, sar, sartzen (du) → meter, introducir, hacer meter, incluir * sasoin, sazoin → temporada, época, sazón * sasoin-kontratu → contrato especial, contrato temporal?? * sastakai → puñal * sator → topo * segi → Vide: sehi.?? * segida → continuación * segida → sucesión, serie * segitu, segi, segitzen (da) → seguir, continuar.?? * segitu, segi, segitzen (du) → seguir, continuar * segurantza → seguridad * seguratu, segura, seguratzen (du) → asegurar * segurki → seguramente * segurtatu, segurta, segurtatzen (da) → asegurarse, garantizarse * segurtatu, segurta, segurtatzen (du) → asegurar, garantizar * seguru → seguro * -(e)la seguru izan (da) → estar seguro de que * sehaska → cuna * sehi → siervo, vasallo, esclavo, criado * sehi gisa → como esclavo * sehi-conditione → condición de esclavo * sehidun → esclavista * sei → seis * seihal → mantas para el ganado * seihal → paño * sein → niño, infante * selaru → granero * seme → hijo * semé! → ¡hijo! * seme-alaba(k) → (los) hijos (hijos e hijas) * seme-alabatto (ak) → (los) hijitos (hijitos e hijitas) * semeto → hijito * semetto → hijito * senar → marido * senargai, senargei → novio, futuro marido * senargo → conjunto de maridos.?? * senargoaren botere → autoridad marital, autoridad de los maridos * sendabide → remedio, medio de curación * sendagarri → medicinal, que cura * sendagile → curandero * sendagile → médico * sendakai → remedio, medicina * sendakari → remedio * sendakuntza → tratamiento (para curación) * sendatu, senda, sendatzen (da) → curarse, sanar * sendatu, senda, sendatzen (du) → curar, hacer sanar * sendatu, senda, sendatzen (du) → fortalecer, consolidar, robustecer, afirmar * sendi → familia * sendo → fuerte, firme, sólido, robusto, fijo * sendoki → fuertemente, firmemente * sendotasun → firmeza, fortaleza, robustez, fijeza * sendotu, sendo, sendotzen (du) → fortalecer, consolidar, robustecer, afirmar * sentiarazi (dio) → hacer sentir * sentidu → sentido * sentimen → sentimiento * sentimendu → sentimiento * sentipen → sentimiento * sentitu, senti, sentitzen (da) → sentirse, ser sentido * sentitu, senti, sentitzen (du) → sentir * sentzu → Vide: zentzu * sentzugabekeria → Vide: zentzugabekeria * sepa → cólera profunda, saña, obstinación * separdara → sefardí (dialecto judeo-español) * sepati → iracundo, rencoroso * sestokari → chistoso, ocurrente * sinetsi, sinets, sinesten (da) → ser creído * sinetsi, sinets, sinesten (du) → creer, tener fe, confiar, tener confianza, fiarse * sinisbako → incrédulo, no creyente * siniskeria → falsa creencia, superstición * sinismen → creencia, fe * sinistarazi (dio) → hacer creer * siniste → creencia, fe, confianza * sinistedun → creyente * sinistezin → increible * sinistu, sinits, sinisten (du) → creer, tener fe, confiar, tener confianza, fiarse * sinits-gogor → incrédulo * sinitsi, sinits, sinisten (du) → creer, tener fe, confiar, tener confianza, fiarse * sinkulinkeria → lloriqueo, gimoteo * sirats → hado, suerte, destino * sirats → intención * sirimiri → llovizna * sirimiri egin (du) → lloviznar * -ska → sufijo diminutivo * -skila → sufijo diminutivo y peyorativo * -sko → sufijo diminutivo * so → atención * so egin (du) → observar, considerar * so egin (du, dio)→ mirar, observar, contemplar * so egin (du, dio)→ prestar atención * sobera → de sobra * sobera → excedente (de sobra), sobrante, excesivo * soberantza → exceso * sofrikario → sacrificio * sofrikariozko gogo → espíritu de sacrificio * sogile → observador, espectador * sohatsi, sohats, sohasten (du) → quitar la miel de una colmena * soia-gaztna → requesón de soya * soil → pelado, calvo, raso * soil → puro, mero, simple * soilik → sólo, solamente, únicamente * soilik eta bakarrik → sola y únicamente * soilki → exclusivamente, aisladamente, meramente, simplemente * soil-soilik → pura y exclusivamente, pura y simplemente * soin → cuerpo * soinu → música * soinu → sonido, son * soinu egin (dio) → sonar * sokitu, soki, sokitzen (du) → ensuciar, corromper * sokitu, soki, sokitzen (du) → quitar el vello a la piel de un animal * solas → conversación, discurso * solas → diversión, recreo * -solas → Vide: aintzin-solhas * soldata → sueldo, salario, paga, soldada * soldau → soldado.?? * soli → Vide: zoli * sor → sordo, indolente, insensible, de poca actividad * soraio → indolente, insensible moralmente * soraio → lepra * soraio → leproso * sorbalda → hombro.?? * sorbatz → filo de un instrumento cortante * sorgin → bruja, brujo, hechicero * sorgintza → brujería, hechicería * sorkune → nacimiento * soro → hierbín, la segunda cosecha de hierba y sucesivas * soro → prado * sorotzi, sorotz, sorozten (da) → observarse * sorotzi, sorotz, sorozten (du, dio)→ observar * sorozle → observador * sorozle-leku → lugar para el observador, punto de mira * sortarazi (du) → hacer nacer, crear, engendrar, dar origen, hacer surgir, suscitar, provocar, desplegar * sortatu, sorta, sortatzen (du) → cargar * sortegun → día de nacimiento * sorterri → pueblo de nacimiento, patria * sortgu → lugar de nacimiento, patria * sortu, sor(t), sortzen (da) → nacer, surgir, producirse, crearse, concebirse, brotar * sortzaile → creador * sosegu → sosiego * sostengatu, sostenga, sostengatzen (du) → apoyar, sostener * sostengatze → apoyo, sostén * sostengu → apoyo, sostén, sustentación * sostengua eman (dio) → apoyar, sostener, dar apoyo, sostén * sostengu-basi → base de apoyo * sotil → airoso, elegante * sotil → noble * sotil → robusto, hermoso * soto → bodega, despensa, sótano * SS/ko → de las SS * SS-talde → grupo de las SS * SS/tar → miembro de las SS * Statu Mintzadde Goren → Conferencia Suprema de Estado * Statu-irakaskintza → teoría del Estado.?? * statu-jaubetza → propiedad estatal * statu-jaubetzako lantki → empresa de propiedad estatal * su → fuego * su egin (du) → hacer fuego, disparar, tirar (con arma de fuego) * su ta gar → con entusiasmo, con fervor, con ardor, con afán, con ahínco, tenacidad, fervorosamente, ardorosamente, afanosamente, ahincadamente, tenazmente * sudur → nariz * suge → culebra, serpiente * suhar → entusiasmo, fervor, ardor, afán, ahínco * suharri → pedernal * suharri → piedra que se pone en el fogón, arrimada a la pared; llámanse también así las placas modernas de hierro * suhi → yerno * sukal → contribución fogueral vigente antes de la Revolución * sukaldari → cocinero * sukaldaritza → cocina, gastronomía, arte gastronómico * sukalde → cocina * sukalde → cocina * sukar → cólera, mal humor * sukar → fiebre * sukar → fiebre * sukartsu → calenturiento * sumatu, suma, sumatzen (du) → barruntar, presentir * sumindu, sumin, sumintzen (da) → encolerizarse, enfurecerse, ensañarse * sumindura → cólera, furor, saña * suntsitu, suntsi, suntsitzen (da) → desaparecer, disiparse, arruinarse, destruirse * suntsitu, suntsi, suntsitzen (du) → destruir, disipar, hacer desaparecer, arruinar * susmatu, susma, susmatzen (du) → sospechar * susmo → sospecha, recelo, rastro * susmurtu, susmur, susmurtzen (du) → murmurar * sustrai → raíz * su-ta-gar → entusiasmo, fervor, ardor, afán, ahínco, tenacidad * su-ta-garraz → con entusiasmo, con fervor, con ardor, con afán, con ahínco, con tenacidad, fervorosamente, ardorosamente, afanosamente, ahincadamente, tenazmente * su-ta-garraz → con entusiasmo, con fervor, con ardor, con afán, con ahínco, tenacidad, fervorosamente, ardorosamente, afanosamente, ahincadamente, tenazmente * su-tiratze → tiro, disparo (con arma de fuego) * sutsu → ardiente, fogoso, ferviente * suzko erestun → cerco de fuego.?? * -ta → después de, habiendo, una vez * tagoka → de pie, en pie * tai → plazo, interrupción, reposo, cesar * tairik gabe → sin cesar, incesantemente, sin interrupción, ininterrumpidamente, constantemente, sin reposo, continuadamente * tairik gabeko → incesante, ininterrumpido, constante, continuo * taiu → traza, porte, estado * taka → tacha, defecto * -tako → para * -tako → sufijo verbal que sirve para unir el participio con la palabra siguiente.?? * talaia → atalaya * -talde → grupo de * talde → grupo, escuadra * taldeburu → jefe de grupo o escuadra * taldeka → por grupos, en grupos * taldekatze → agrupación, agrupamiento * taldekide → miembro del grupo o escuadra * taldesko → pequeño grupo * taldetza → agrupación, agrupamiento * tandu → tanino, substancia extraída de la corteza de ciertos árboles * tanga → momento * tarro → borrachera * tarte → espacio intermedio, distancia o intervalo entre dos objetos * tarte → intervalo de tiempo * tarterik gabe → ininterrumpidamente, continuamente * tarterik gabeko → ininterrumpido, continuo * tegi → almacén, depósito * tegi → cuadra * tegi → lugar, sitio * teiarzun → suciedad, mancha * teiarzun → villanía * teilatu → tejado * teiu → sucio, obsceno, inmundo, impuro * teiutu, teiu, teiutzen (du) → ensuciar * -teko aiher izan (da) → estar dispuesto, estar decidido a, intentar * tentel → tonto, fatuo, estúpido * tentelkeria → tontería, fatuidad, estupidez * tentel-talde → grupo de tontos, fatuos o estúpidos * -ti → sufijo * -tiar → dado a * -tiar → encargado de * -tiar → partidario de, aficionado a * -tiar → sufijo que vale tanto como "convidado" y se une a palabras adecuadas al caso * -tik at → fuera de, aparte de * -tik berezkatu, berezka, berezkatzen (da) → diferir de, diferenciarse de * -tik gerizpean → a cubierto de * -tik kanpoan → fuera de * -tik landa → fuera de * -tik lekora → fuera de * -tik lekorantzago → más hacia fuera de, más para fuera de * -tikako → procedente de, que viene de * tiki.?? → #Value?# * -tiko → procedente de, que viene de * tini → copa de árbol * tini → montaña, pico, risco, cumbre, pináculo * tini → punta, cumbre, cima * tini → punta, por ejemplo, de maíces * tinketz → de golpe * tinketz → fuertemente * tinketz → sobremanera, excesivamente * tinko → firme, apretado, estable * tinkotasun → firmeza, estabilidad * tipi → pequeño, reducido, menudo, diminuto, bajo * tipiagotu, tipiago, tipiagotzen (da) → hacerse más pequeño, empequeñecerse, aminorarse, reducirse * tipikeria → bajeza, vileza, pequeñez * tipikeria → pequeñez, insignificancia, minucia, menudencia * tipikuntza → pequeñez, insignificancia, minucia, menudencia * tipil → claro, lugar despoblado de árboles, espacio sin árboles, claro en un bosque * tipil → espulgado * tipil → estrellado (por despejado) * tipil → mero, desnudo, neto, pelado * tipilki → netamente, sin ambajes ni rodeos, francamente, crudamente * tipiltu, tipil, tipiltzen (da) → desplumarse, por ejemplo, una gallina por cierta enfermedad * tipiltu, tipil, tipiltzen (du) → desplumar * tipiltu, tipil, tipiltzen (du) → explicar * tipiltu, tipil, tipiltzen (du) → pelar * tipilune → claro en un bosque, claro, lugar despoblado de árboles, espacio sin árboles * tipisko → pequeñito, pequeñuelo, chiquitín * tipitandanik → desde pequeño, desde la infancia * tipitapa → onomatopeya de la marcha a paso corto y ligero * tipitu, tipi, tipitzen (da) → reducirse, empequeñecerse, aminorarse, hacerse pequeño * tipitu, tipi, tipitzen (du) → reducir, empequeñecer, aminorar * tiputs-tapats → onomatopeya que indica la improvisación, lo repentino, de improviso, de repente, de sopetón * -to → sufijo modal que se aglutina a algunos adjetivos, -mente, de un modo * toil → grave, pesado * toil → pegajoso, se dice de la tierra * toil → pez sin escamas, el más sabroso de los de su especie * toila → cuba, anillo, agujero u ojo por donde se pasa el mango de la azada * toildu, toil, toiltzen (da) → apesgar??, gravarse, ponerse muy pesado * toildu, toil, toiltzen (da) → hacerse perezoso * toildu, toil, toiltzen (da) → quedarse la tierra pegajosa y difícil de ser labrada * toki → lugar, paraje, sitio * toki → Vide: thoki * toleatu, tolea, toleatzen (du) → atormentar a, maltratar a, inquietar a, dar la tabarra a, molestar * toloztu, toloz, tolozten (da) → plegarse, doblarse.?? * tols → ardiente.?? * tolu → pesado o torpe para andar, patudo * tona → mancha * tonto → tonto * tontokeria → tontería, tontada * tontor → cumbre, cima, prominencia * topatu, topa, topatzen (da) → hallarse, encontrarse, toparse * topatu, topa, topatzen (du) → hallar, encontrar, topar * torratu, torra, torratzen (du) → limpiar, frotar, friccionar, acariciar * torratu, torra, torratzen (du) → tostar, torrar * trabailatu, trabaila, trabailatzen (du) → trabajar * trabailu → trabajo * trabailu-hizkuntza → lengua de trabajo * trabailu-xehatzapen → división del trabajo, distribución del trabajo * traka → porte, maneras, traza, cariz, aspecto * trakets → haragán * trakets → torpe, grosero * tratu → trato, consideración * tratulari → negociante, mercader, tratante * tratulari → prostitura * treboilatzaile → turbador, perturbador, trastornador * treboildura → disturbio, turbación, perturbación, trastorno * trein → tren * treinatu, treina, treinatzen (du) → adiestrar * treinatze → adiestramiento * triskantza → destrozo, destrucción, exterminio * triskatu, triska, triskatzen (du) → destrozar, destruir, exterminar * triskatze → destrozo, destrucción, exterminio * triste → triste * tristetu, triste, tristetzen (da) → entristecerse, ponerse triste * tristura → tristeza, tristura * tronpatu, tronpa, tronpatzen (da) → engañarse, equivocarse, tromparse * tronpatu, tronpa, tronpatzen (du) → engañar a, equivocar a, trompar a * trotetan → al trote, a trote, trotando * trufa → burla, chanza * trufatu, trufa, trufatzen (da) → burlarse * truke → trueque, cambio * -tsu → sufijo derivativo que unido a nombres forma adjetivos que denotan abundancia * -tsu → sufijo modal que equivale a "casi, poco más o menos" * -tsu → sufijo modal que equivale a "como, a lo".?? * ttattur → perrito * ttipi → pequeño, reducido, menudo, diminuto, bajo * ttipigo → pequeñez, insignificancia, minucia, menudencia * ttipikeria → bajeza, vileza, pequeñez * ttipikeria → pequeñez, insignificancia, minucia, menudencia * ttipisko → pequeñito, pequeñuelo, chiquitín * ttipi-ttipi → muy pequeño, muy reducido, menudo, diminuto, bajo, diminuto * ttipitu, ttipi, ttipitzen (da) → reducirse, empequeñecerse, aminorarse * ttipitu, ttipi, ttipitzen (du) → reducir, empequeñecer, aminorar * -tto → sufijo diminutivo * ttontto → tontito, tontín * ttu → saliva * ttu bota (du) → escupir, echar saliva * ttunttun → tamboril, tambor que colgado de un brazo se toca con un solo palillo * tu → saliva * -tu → sufijo derivativo verbal que equivale a: hacerse, devenir, hacer, crear * tupustez → de repente, de pronto, inesperadamente, súbitamente, de súbito * tutik ere ez erran (du) → no decir ni palabra, no decir ni pío * txadon → iglesia, casa santa * txanda → turno, vez, relevo * txano → caperuza * txano → gorro * txano → gorro cónico * txantxa → broma, chanza, burla * txantxetan → en broma, bromeando, de chanza, de burlas * txapel → boina * txar → malo, mal * txar → pequeño, diminuto * txartel → tarjeta, papeleta, cédula, billete, boleto * txiki → pequeño, reducido, menudo, bajo, chico * tximist → relámpago, rayo * tximistorratz → pararrayos * txinpart → chispa * txirla → almeja, chirla * txirla → pechina, venera, concha semicircular de dos valvas * txiro → pobre * txirotasun → pobreza * txirotu, txiro, txirotzen (da) → empobrecerse * txiste → chiste * txit → enteramente, muy * txito → pollito, pollo, polluelo * -txo → sufijo diminutivo * txori → pájaro * txotxolo → simple, tonto, bobo, tonto * txotxolokeria → simpleza, tontería, bobería, tontada, bobada * -txu → sufijo diminutivo (despectivo).?? * txulut → fiasco, fracaso * txulut egin (du) → hacer fiasco, fracasar * txusma → chusma * txusmazale → chusmacero * txutxeria → chucheria * txutxukeria → chuchería * tyrbyts → revuelto, turbio * tyrbyts → tiempo revuelto * -tza → sufijo derivativo que indica "acto", "acción" * -tza → sufijo derivativo que indica idea de "profesión", "cargo", "oficio" * -tza → sufijo derivativo que se aglutina a nombres y forma palabras indicando "montón de", "cantidad de" * -tzaile → sufijo verbal que indica agente * -tzapen → sufijo derivativo que indica acto o acción que se diferencia de -pen en que éste se agrega a los verbos primitivos, mientras que -tzapen se aglutina a los derivados.?? * tzar → malo, mal, perverso, pernicioso, malvado, deshonesto, difícil * -tzar → sufijo aumentativo que da generalmente a la palabra un sentido despreciativo * -tzat → sufijo hipotético que se emplea como "por, como".????? * -tzat eduki (du) → tener por, considerar * -tzat hartu (da) → tomarse por, ser tomado por, ser considerado (como), considerarse (como) * -tzat hartu (du) → considerar (como), tomar por * -tzat ukan (du) → tener por, considerar * -tze → sufijo derivativo, contracción de la palabra atze "árbol" que se agrega a nombres de árboles para distinguirlos de sus frutos, ? * -t(z)e → sufijo derivativo de infinitivos nominativos.?? * -t(z)e → sufijo derivativo que indica acto, acción de.?? * -t(z)ean → al, en el momento de, en, en el acto de * -t(z)ear → a punto de * -t(z)earren → por, con el fin de, a fin de * -t(z)eke → sin * -t(z)eko → cosa u objeto para o de * -t(z)eko → de * -t(z)eko → es que, se supone que * -t(z)eko → forma un modismo equivalente a "que" acompañada de un subjuntivo.?? * -t(z)eko → para * -t(z)eko gertu egon (da) → estar dispuesto a, estar preparado para * -t(z)eko gogoaz → con deseo de * -t(z)eko gogorik ez ukan (du) → no tener intención de * -t(z)eko gogoz → con intención de * -t(z)eko nahiaz → con el deseo o voluntad de * -t(z)ekoan → a condición de, en el caso de, en caso de, en el supuesto de * -t(z)ekoan → en (por ejemplo, vías) de.?? * -t(z)ekotan → a condición de, en el caso de, en caso de, en el supuesto de * -t(z)ekotz → a condición de, en el caso de * -t(z)ekotz → para, a fin de * -t(z)en → a * -t(z)en → con el auxiliar sirve para formar los tiempos no acabados.?? * -t(z)en → de.?? * -t(z)en → sufijo verbal para la formación del gerundio * -t(z)er → a punto de * -t(z)er → casi * -t(z)era → sufijo de infinitivo que significa "a".?? * -t(z)eraino → hasta, hasta el punto de * -t(z)erakoan → al ir a, en el momento de * -t(z)erat → a * -t(z)etik → de * -t(z)ez → de (ponerse a) * ubide → canal, desaguadero * uda → verano * uda-aro → época de verano * udaberri → primavera * udatiar → veraneante * uda-uri → población de verano, residencia veraniega.?? * Udauri → Udauri (población de verano).?? * udazken → otoño * udazken-lora → flor otoñal, Vide: udazken-lore * udazken-lore → flor otoñal * ugaldu, ugal, ugaltzen (du) → aumentar, incrementar * ugaltu, ugal, ugaltzen (du) → aumentar, incrementar, Vide: ugaldu * ugari → abundante * ugari → en abundancia * ugaritasun → abundancia, profusión * ugaritu, ugari, ugaritzen (da) → multiplicarse * ugarte → Vide: uharte * ugartetasun → Vide: uhartetasun * ugartezko → Vide: uhartezko * ugazaba → patrón * ugaztun → mamífero * ugoitz → pozal, cubo o zaque con que se saca el agua del pozo * uhain → ola * uhainka → en oleadas * uhaitz → río * uhal → correa * uhal → gozne * uhalde → diluvio, inundación considerable * uhalde → ribera * uhalde → río * uhalde → torrente * uhar → bayo moreno rojizo * uhar → chaparrón, lluvia torrencial * uhar → crecida de aguas * uhar → esfuerzo en el trabajo * uhar → torrente * uharan → depresión entre dos vertientes, por la cual corren las aguas * uharan, ugaran → orilla, por ejemplo, de un río.?? * uharre → agua torrencial * uharre → agua turbia * uharre → crecida de aguas * uharre → torrente * uharre → torrentera * uharte → isla * uhartetasun → insularidad * uhartezko → isla * uhartez-uharte → de isla en isla * uhartze → horizonte * uher → amargo * uher → color gris * uher → turbio revuelto, agrio, torcido, malicioso * uhera → capa de aceite que se echa en la superficie del mar para calmar la marejada * uherdura → amargura * uherdura → calidad de gris * uherdura → irritación, animosidad * uherdura → turbulencia, alboroto * uherritu, uherri, uherritzen (du) → remover, enturbiar * uhin → Vide: uhain * uholde → inundación, diluvio, marejada, aluvión, torrente * uhuri → aullido * uhuri → gemido * uhuri → quejido lastimero de dolor del perro * uhuriz → gimiendo * ukakor → negativo * ukan, ukan, ukaiten (du) → haber, tener * ukatu, uka, ukatzen (du) → negar, destacar.?? * ukendu → ungüento * ukendun → propietario, hacendado, poseedor * uko → renuncia, repulsa * ukondo → ángulo * ukondo → codo * ukondo → recodo de camino * ukondo → travesaños que sostienen un tejado ancho y sirven hasta de adorno * uler-arazi (dio) → hacer comprender, hacer entender * ulerbide → medio de expresión, medio para hacer comprender * ulermen → entendimiento, comprensión * ulertezin → incomprensible, inexplicable * ulertu, uler, ulertzen (da) → comprenderse, entenderse * ulertu, uler, ulertzen (du, dio)→ comprender, entender * ulertzapen → comprensión, entendimiento * ume → cría * ume → crío, cría, niño, niña * ume zuhurtz? → huérfano * umetan danik → desde la infancia, desde la niñez * umetto → niñito, bebé * umetu, ume, umetzen (da) → aniñarse * umetu, ume, umetzen (du) → procrear, echar crías * umezaro → niñez, infancia * umil → humilde, modesto * umiltasun → humildad, modestia * umore → humor * unatu, una, unatzen (da) → cansarse, fatigarse * unatu, una, unatzen (da) → hastiarse, aburrirse * une → espacio, distancia, trecho, rincón, ocasión, instante, momento * une → fatiga * unide → nodriza * unil → embudo * unilaren lege → ley del embudo * untzi-hegal → vela (de barco) * untzira-leku → embarcadero, fondeadero * untzi-zubi → puente de embarque, embarcadero * ur → agua * ur bizi → agua corriente * ur bizi → agua corriente * urbegi → manantial * urberoak → termas, aguas termales, baños termales.?? * urdin → azul * urdin → cano * urdindu, urdin, urdintzen (da) → volverse azul * urdindu, urdin, urdintzen (da) → volverse canoso, encanecerse * urdintasun → cualidad de azul * urdurikeria → precipitación, atropello * uren → principal, noble * urent-arazi (du) → poner término a * urentburu → postrimería, novísimo * urentburuan egon (da) → aproximarse a su fin * urentu, urent, urentzen (du) → dar fin a, terminar, acabar * urentzean → al final * urentzeke → interminablemente * ureztatu, urezta, ureztatzen (du) → regar * urgaitzi, urgaitz, urgaizten (du) → secundar, consolar, ayudar * urgaizle → miembro correspondiente, ayudante * urkabe → garrote, horca, patíbulo * urkamendi → horca * urkamendi → horca * urkamendi-korda → dogal * urkatu, urka, urkatzen (du) → ahorcar * urkatxosko → tornillo * urki → abedul * urko → prójimo * urlia → fulano * urotz → galciar * urpetu, urpe, urpetzen (du) → anegar, dejar bajo el agua * urradura → desgarradura, desgarro, desgarrón * urraida → cobre * urraska → paso a paso * urrats → paso * urrats-berdinean ibili (da) → marchar a compás, llevar el paso, marcar el paso * urratsez-urrats → paso a paso * urre → oro * urrekalkozko → cobre dorado * urrengo → siguiente * urrentzean → Vide: urentzean * urretsu → dorado * urre-zaharo → vara de oro * urrezko → de oro, dorado * urri → escaso * Urri → Octubre * urrikalmen → misericordia, compasión * urrikalmendu → compasión, misericordia * Urrikalmentsu Handi(a) → (El) Gran Misericordioso * urrikari → piedad, compasión * Urril → Octubre * urrumaka → lamentando, lamentándose * urrun → lejano * urrun → lejos * urrundik → de lejos, desde lejos * urrundu, urrun, urruntzen (da) → alejarse, distanciarse * urrundu, urrun, urruntzen (du) → alejar, distanciar * urrunera → a lo lejos * urrunetik → de lejos, desde lejos * urrunsko → lejitos, un poco lejos * urruntasun → distancia * urruntasun → lejanía * urrun-urrun → muy lejos * urrusiñol → ruiseñor * urrutizkin, telefono → Vide: têlepôno * Urtarril → Enero * urte → año * urte-bete → un año * urtebetetze → cumpleaños * urteburu → cumpleaños * urte-dekada → decenio, década de años * urteetan ere → durante años * urteoro → anualmente, cada año * urtetsu → entrado en años * urteurren → aniversario * Urtzi → Dios * ur-xorta → gota de agua * Urzi → Dios * urzo, uso → paloma * usaia → uso * usain → olor * usainmen → olfato * usegi, usegi, usegiten (du) → morder * usnamen → olfato * usnatu, usna, usnatzen (du) → oler * uste → opinión, idea, creencia, esperanz * uste gabe → por sorpresa * uste ukan (du) → creer, estimar, considerar, opinar, pensar * -en ustean → en opinión de, a juicio de * uste-gabeko → por sorpresa * ustekeria → engreimiento, presunción * ustel-arazi (du) → desintegrar.?? * usteldu, ustel, usteltzen (da) → corromperse, podrirse * usteldu, ustel, usteltzen (du) → corromper, podrir.?? * usteldu, ustel, usteltzen (du) → desintegrar * usteldura → corrupción, podredumbre * ustelkeria → corrupción, podredumbre * usteltze → desintegración.?? * usteria → Vide: ustekeria * -en ustez → en opinión de, a juicio de * usu → frecuentemente, a menudo * usu → intenso.?? * usu etorri (da) → ser corriente.?? * usutasun → abundancia * usutasun → frecuencia * usutasunaz → con frecuencia * usutasunean → en abundancia * utkitu, utki, utkitzen (du) → tocar, abarcar, afectar.?? * utzi, utz, uzten (du) → dejar, abandonar, permitir, descuidar, deponer (las armas) * utzikin → resto, residuo * uzkaili, uzkail, uzkailtzen (du) → derrocar, doblegar, derrotar * uzkaldu, uzkal, uzkaltzen (du) → ligarse, atar * uzkaldura → atadura, ligadura * uzta → cosecha, recolección, sembrado * uztai-giltza → clave * Uztail → Julio * uztar → puntal, sostén * uztarri → yugo * uztarria egotzi (du) → sacudir el yugo * -en uztarria egotzi (du) → sacudir el yugo de..., liberarse de la opresión de * uztatu, uzta, uztatzen (du) → cosechar, recolectar * xafarratu, xafarra, xafarratzen (du) → enjuagar la boca * xafarratu, xafarra, xafarratzen (du) → fregar la vajilla * xafarratu, xafarra, xafarratzen (du) → limpiar una barrica con agua * xahagi → odre pequeño * xahako → botarrón, bota pequeña para vino * xahal → ternero * xahatu, xaha, xahatzen (du) → asolar * xahatu, xaha, xahatzen (du) → barrer * xahatu, xaha, xahatzen (du) → ganarle a uno todo, limpiarle a uno todo * xahatu, xaha, xahatzen (du) → gastar (dinero) * xahatu, xaha, xahatzen (du) → sincerarse.?? * xahu → desamparado, sin medios, perdido * xahu → enteramente * xahu → libre * xahu → limpio, aseado * xahupen → destrucción * xahutasun → limpieza * xahutu, xahu, xahutzen (da) → perderse (el tiempo).?? * xahutu, xahu, xahutzen (du) → borrar, hacer desaparecer, extirpar * xahutu, xahu, xahutzen (du) → destruir * xahutu, xahu, xahutzen (du) → gastar (dinero) * xahutu, xahu, xahutzen (du) → lavar * xahutze → dispendio * xahutze → miseria * xakar → costra * xalkea → vaina de legumbre * xarmadura → sortilegio * xarmatu, xarma, xarmatzen (du) → encantar * xaro → estrellas.?? * xaro → mango del mayal con que se golpea y se desgrana el trigo * xaro → palo, en general, hecho del tallo de un arbusto, no de las ramas * xaro → vela * xatar → abatari, persona que agita el trapo blanco de nombre xathar en la caza de la paloma para espantarla, a fin de que vaya hacia la red * xatar → camisa de niño * xatar → lío de ropa, etc * xatar → pañal de niño * xatar → trapo blanco que agita el abatari en la caza de la paloma para espantarla, a fin de que vaya hacia la red * -xe → sufijo * xede → objetivo * xehadura, xehedura → pormenor, minucia * xehakatu, xehaka, xehakatzen (du) → cambiar una moneda por varias inferiores * xehakatu, xehaka, xehakatzen (du) → desmenuzar, pulverizar * xehakatu, xehaka, xehakatzen (du) → dividir, repartir * xehakatu, xehaka, xehakatzen (du) → zurrar * xehakatze → división, repartición * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (da) → rajarse, cascarse * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → cambiar moneda * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → desmenuzar, dividir, destrozar * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → explicar, pormenorizar * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → maltratar, golpear * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → masticar * xehatu, xeha, xehatzen (du) → rajar, cascar * xehatzapen → división, distribución * xehe → calderilla, cambio * xehe → ganado lanar * xehe → llano, sencillo, humilde, bajo, afable, familiar, corriente * xehe → menudamente, circunstancialmente, con toda menudencia, sin omitir nada, en detalle, minuciosamente * xehe → menudo * xehe → moneda de cobre * xehe → pequeño, corto, limitado en tamaño, cantidad, etc, corto, breve * xehe → pequeño, de muy corta edad * xehedadura → Vide: xehadura * xehedri → caterva de gente muy joven, chiquillería.?? * xehedri → menudencia, conjunto de cosillas, objetos insignificantes * xeheki → en detalle, circunstancialmente, minuciosamente, menudamente, con toda menudencia, sin omitir nada, en detalle, pormenorizadamente * xehetasun → definición.?? * xehetasun → detalle, pormenor, circunstancia * xeme → hijito * xemetto → hijito * xerra → capa (social) * xerra → filete * xerradu → recorte (de prensa).?? Vide: xerradura * xerradura → recorte (de prensa) * xerri → cerdo, cerdito * xertatu, xerta, xertatzen (du) → injertar * xikin → sucio (diminutivo) * ximal → marchito.?? * ximel → marchito * ximen → estricto * ximist → rayo * ximple, xinple → simple (diminutivo).?? * xinta-minta → cuchicheo * xinta-minta → detalle, pormenor * xinta-minta → lloriqueando, gimiendo * xinta-mintaka → cuchicheando * xinta-mintaka → detalladamente, en detalle, pormenorizadamente * -xka → sufijo diminutivo] * -xkila → sufijo diminutivo despreciativo * -xkilo → sufijo diminutivo despreciativo * xoilik → únicamente * xori → esbelto, lindo, aseado * xori → pájaro * xoriño → pajarito, pajarillo * xorta → gota * xotil → prudente * xu → tú, en tratamiento cariñoso y diminutivo.?? * xugun → Vide: xygyn * xuka, tratamiento cariñoso y diminutivo.?? → #Value?# * xurgatu, xurga, xurgatzen (du) → chupar * xuri → blanco, blanquito * xurkatu (du) → limpiar * xurpail → blanquecino, pálido * xurpail → blanquecino, pálido * xuxen → justo, claro y preciso (diminutivo) * xygyn → tierno, bello, Vide: xügün * ynide → nodriza. Vide: ünhide * yrryxuna → muchacha joven y bella. Vide: ürrüxuna.?? * yskaldyn → vasco. Vide: üskaldün.?? * -z arduratu, ardura, arduratzen (da) → preocuparse de * -z askietsi, askiets, askietsen (da) → conformarse con, contentarse con, satisfacerse con, limitarse a, estimar suficiente * -z aurkako, -z aurkako → contrario a, opuesto a * -z axolatu, axola, axolatzen (da) → preocuparse de, interesarse por * -z batera → juntamente con, junto a, al mismo tiempo que * -z bertzalde → además de, aparte de * -z bertzaldean → al otro lado de * -z bertze → aparte de, además de, otro que, sino con, diferente de * -z beterik, -z beterik → pleno de, lleno de * -z bezain laister → tan pronto como * -z bornatu, borna, bornatzen (da) → limitarse a * -z damu izan (da) → arrepentirse de, suspirar por * -z damu ukan (du) → arrepentirse de, tener pesar por * -z erruki (da) → compadecerse de, tener compasión por, apiadarse de * -z ez-ansiatu, ez-ansia, ez-ansiatzen (da) → despreciar, no conceder valor a * -z gain → aparte de, además de * -z gainean → por encima de, además de, aparte de * -z gainera → además de, aparte de * -z gainetik → por encima de * -z garaitu (da) → superar a, vencer a * -z harago → más allá de * -z haraindian → a despecho de * -z haraindian → en la otra parte de, al otro lado de * -z haraindiko → del otro lado de, de la otra parte de * -z haraindira → a la otra parte de, al otro lado de * -z harantz → más allá de, fuera de * -z harantz joan (da) → traspasar, ir más allá de * -z harantza, -z harantz → más allá de, fuera de * -z harantzago → más allá de, fuera de * -z haratago → más allá de * -z hatsekabetu -z hatsekabeku, hatsekabe, hatsekabetzen (da) → disgustarse por * -z hunantz → a esta parte de, dentro de * -z iralgi (da) → ser cernido por * -z jabetu, jabe, jabetzen (da) → apoderarse de, adueñarse de, apropiarse * -z jabetu, jabe, jabetzen (da) → darse cuenta de, enterarse de * -z jaubetu, jaube, jaubetzen (da) → apropiarse, adueñarse de, apoderarse de * -z kariatu, karia, kariatzen (du) → responsabilizarse de, tomar en consideración * -z kontra → contra, en contra de * -z kontrako → opuesto a, que está en contra de * -z landa → excepto, fuera de * -z landan → fuera de * -z lehenik → lo primero de, primeramente a, anteriormente a * zabal → abierto * zabal → amplio, ancho * zabalagoki → más ampliamente * zabaldu, zabal, zabaltzen (da) → extender, propagarse * zabaldu, zabal, zabaltzen (du) → abrir * zabaldu, zabal, zabaltzen (du) → propagar, extender, ampliar * zabalera → amplitud, extensión, anchura * zabaleraz → en extensión * zabalik → abierto * zabalki → ampliamente * zabaltasun → amplitud, extensión * zabaltze → apertura, auge * zabor → basura * zabor → escoria * zagita → flecha, saeta * zahagi → odre, pellejo de vino * zahamiola → oboe, cornamusa * zahar → viejo, anciano, antiguo * zaharkaratu, zaharkara, zaharkaratzen → aviejarse * zaharkin → remiendo del vestido * zaharkitu, zaharki, zaharkitzen (da) → aviejarse, caducar, pasarse de moda, anticuarse * zaharo → vara * zahartasun → vejez, vetustez * zahartu, zahar, zahartzen (da) → envejecer * zaharzaro, zahartzaro → edad * zahi → salvado * zahoro → látigo * -en zai → a la espera de, esperando a * zai → esperando, aguardando, a la espera * zai → guardia * zai → marca * -en zai egon (da) → esperar a, aguardar a, estar a la espera, estar esperando a, estar aguardando a * zai egon (da) → esperar, aguardar, estar a la espera, estar esperando, estar aguardando * zai izan (da) → guardarse * zaian egon (da) → prevenirse * zail → difícil, arduo, complicado * zail izan (da, zaio) → resultar difícil, ser dificil * zailki → difícilmente * zailtasun → dificultad, complicación * zailxe → un poco difícil * zail-zail → muy difícil, muy arduo * zain → vena * zain → vigilante, guardián * zaindari → protector * zaindu, zain, zaintzen (du) → conservar, retener * zaindu, zain, zaintzen (du) → proteger, cuidar * zaingatu, zainga, zaingatzen (du) → ladrar * zaintza → custodia, vigilancia * zaintze → vigilancia, custodia * zaitu, zai, zaitzen (du) → cuidar * zaku → saco, cilicio, tejido * zakur → pene * zakur → perro, Vide: zakur * zalantza → duda, perplejidad * zalantza egon (da) → estar vacilante, vacilar, estar en duda * zalantza sartu (da) → tambalearse, ponerse en duda * zalantzarik gabe → sin duda, resueltamente, no cabe duda, desde luego * zaldi → caballo * zaldi-burdi → carro de caballos * zaldien lasterketa → carrera de caballos * zaldiz → a caballo * zaldizka → a caballo * zaldun → caballero * zaldun → jinete * zaldunezko → caballeresco * zale → aficionado * -zale → aficionado a * zale → firme, flexible * zale → partidario * -zale → partidario de * zalekeria → concupiscencia, afición desmedida * zaletasun → afición * zaletu, zale, zaletzen (da) → aficionarse * zaletu, zale, zaletzen (da) → hacerse flexible * zaletu, zale, zaletzen (du) → hacer flexible * zaloin → flexible, ágil * zaloindu, zaloin, zalointzen (da) → hacerse flexible, hacerse ágil * zalu → ágil * zalui → ágil, rápido * zalui-zalui → muy rápido * zama → carga * zama → (física.) carga * zamar → zamarra, pelliza * zamari → caballo * zamaztatu, zamazta, zamaztatzen (du) → cargar * zanko → pie??? * zanko → pierna * zanpatu, zanpa, zanpatzen (du) → aplastar con el pie, pisar * zanpatu, zanpa, zanpatzen (du) → oprimir * zanpatzaile → opresor * zanpatzaile → pisador, aplastador * zanpatze → opresión * zantar → obsceno, inmundo, repugnante * zapa → opresión, comprensión * zapadura → pisada, efecto de la presión * zapagarri → lo que sirve para comprimir, prensar, abatir * zapaketa → compresión, opresión * zapalatz → cernícalo * zapalatz-eme → cernícalo hembra * zapalatz-nauta → navegante en cernícalo * zapalatz-urdin → cernícalo azul * zapalatz-zain → guardián del cernícalo * zapaldu → oprimido * zapaldu, zapal, zapaltzen (du) → oprimir * zapalkuntza → opresión * zapaltzaile → opresor * zapart arazi (du) → desencadenar (una guerra) * zapart egin (du) → estallar (una guerra, una revolución) * zapela → sombrero * zaperdara → jeluence, vascuence purista a la sabiniana * zarata → ruido * zaro → bujía, vela * -zaro → época, era, edad * zaro → época, era, edad * zartzakatu, zartzaka, zartzakatzen (du) → destruir * zartzakatu, zartzaka, zartzakatzen (du) → destruirse * zatar → cochino, asqueroso * zati → parte * zati → trozo, pedazo * zatika → en parte * zatikatze → división * zatikazko → concreto * zatikazko → parcial * zatitto → pedacito, fragmento * zatittotu, zatitto, zatittotzen (du) → fragmentar, hacer pequeños trozos * zatitu, zati, zatitzen (du) → dividir, trozear, despedazar * zaunka → ladrido * zaunka egin (du) → ladrar * zauri → herida * zauritu, zauri, zauritzen (da) → herirse, ser herido * zauritu, zauri, zauritzen (du) → herir * zaurtu, zaur, zaurtzen (da) → herirse, ser herido * zaurtu, zaur, zaurtzen (du) → herir * zazpi → siete * zazpigarren → séptimo * ze- → no-, des- * ze → que, Vide: ezen * ze → qué, Vide: zer * ze-berdin → distinto * ze-eginkizun → que no debe hacerse * zehaldi → castigo corporal * zehar → a través * zehar-meharka → oblicuamente, en zig-zag * zehatu, zeha, zehatzen (du) → castigar, azotar * zehatz → exacto, concreto * zehatzagotu, zehatzago, zehatzagotzen (du) → concretar más, precisar más * zehatzaile → el que castiga * zehatzapen → castigo * zehatz-zehazki → minuciosamente, con todo detalle, detalladamente, exactamente, concretamente * zehazki → minuciosamente, con todo detalle, detalladamente, exactamente, concretamente * zehazkiro → minuciosamente, con todo detalle, detalladamente, exactamente, concretamente * zehaztasun → exactitud * zehaztu, zehatz, zehazten (du) → concretar, precisar * zehe → palmo * zeihar → a través * zeihar → de reojo * zeihar → oblicuo * zeihar → oeste * zeihar → torcidamente, mal * zeihar → viente oeste, vendaval * zeiharbide → atajo * zeiharkatu → atravesado * zeiharkatu, zeiharka, zeiharkatzen (du) → atravesar * zeiher → opuesto * zein → cuál * zeinbait → Vide: zenbait * zeinbat → Vide: zenbat * zeinbatasaun → Vide: zenbatasun * zeinbatasuneko → Vide: zenbatasuneko * zeinbatasunezko → Vide: zenbatasunezko * zeinek → cuál * zein-gehiagoka ari izan (da) → competir, rivalizar * zeinismo → (Gram.) zeinismo * zeintan → en (el, la, lo) cual * zeintasun → cualidad * zeintasunezko → cualitativo * zeintaz → sobre (el, la, lo) cual * zeintzu → cuáles * zeinu → signo * ze-jakin → ignorante * ze-jakintza → ignorancia * zekale → centeno * zeken → duro, insensible, avaro, tacaño, sórdido * zekendu, zeken, zekentzen (da) → volverse avaro, hacerse sórdido * zekenkeria → avaricia * zekyry → método de vida, modo de vida, género de vida * zelai → campo * zelai → llano, llanura * zelaitu, zelai, zelaitzen (du) → allanar * zelako → cómo, de qué naturaleza * zelan → cómo, de qué modo * zelarta → curva * zelarta → curvo * zelartatu, zelarta, zelartatzen (da) → curvarse * zelartatu, zelarta, zelartatzen (du) → curvar * zelartatze → curvatura * zelu → cielo, Vide: zelu * zemai → amenaza * zemaitu, zemai, zemaitzen (du) → amenazar * zen → difunto, el que fuera, el que un día fue * zena zen → fuera lo que fuera * zenbait → algiuien, alguno, algunos, unos cuantos * zenbaitetan → en algunas ocasiones, varias veces * zenbat → cuánto * zenbatasun → cantidad * zenbatasuneko → cuantitativo * zenbatasunezko → cuantitativo * zenbatenaz ...-ago ...hanbatenaz → cuanto más .., tanto más, tanto más.., cuanto más * zendu, zen, zentzen (da) → fallecer, morir * zentimu → céntimo * zentro → centro * zentzarazi (du) → corregir, rectificar * zentzarazte → corrección, rectificación * zentzarazte hirurkoiak → (las) tres rectificaciones * zentzatu, zentza, zentzatzen (du) → corregir, rectificar * zentzatze → corrección, rectificación * zentzu → sentido * zentzu → significado * zentzu eman, zentzun eman (dio) → dar sentido * zentzu on → buen sentido * zentzudun → sensato * zentzugabekeria → insensatez * zentzugabeko → insensato * zentzuko → sensorial * zentzun → sentido * zentzun → significado * zentzungabekeria → insensatez * zentzuon → buen sentido, Vide: zentzu on * zentzuzko → sensorial * zer → qué, qué cosa * zera → como sustantivo significa todo ser; como adjetivo, toda cualidad * zerarren → ¿por qué? * zerbait → algo, alguna cosa * zerbaixka → algo, poquita cosa * zerbitu, zerbi, zerbitzen (du) → servir * zerbitzari → servidor, siervo * zerbitzari-kide → consiervo * zerbitzatu, zerbitza, zerbitzatzen (du) → servir * zerbitzu → servicio * -en zerbitzuan egon (da) → estar al servicio de, servir a * zerbozia → cerveza * zerden → erguido, recto * zerden → flexible * zeren? → por qué? * zeren → porque, puesto que * zeren-eta → precisamente porque, porque, puesto que * zerga → impuesto * zergatik? → por qué? * zeri → a qué? * zer-ikusirik eduki (du) → tener que ver * zer-ikusirik ukan (du) → tener que ver * zero → cero * zerori → tú mismo * zerra → capa (social) * zerra → tajada, filete * zerratu → cerrado * zerratu, zerra, zerratzen (du) → apretar * zerratu, zerra, zerratzen (du) → cerrar * zerratu, zerra, zerratzen (du) → encerrar * zerrenda → relación (lista), lista * zerrikeria → cerdada, cochinada * zerrikume → gorrino, lechón, cría de cerdo * zertan → continente, tierra firme * zertan → en qué actividad? * zertara → a qué? * zerttobait → algo, poquita cosa * zertu, zer, zertzen (du) → realizar, efectuar, llevar a cabo * zertzaz → de qué materia * zertze → realización, (acción), el hecho de llevar algo a cabo * zeru- → celeste * zeru- → celestial * zeru → cielo * zeru-gorputz → cuerpo celeste * zerutar → celestial * zetan → Vide: zertan * zezen → toro * zezenplaza → plaza de toros * zifra → cifra * zigante → gigante * zigilu, zigulu → sello * zigor → castigo * zigorraldi → paliza * zigorraldi eman (dio) → dar una paliza * zigortatu, zigorta, zigortatzen (du) → castigar * zigortu, zigor, zigortzen (du) → castigar * zigur → seguro, inevitable, definitivo, real * ziguratu, zigura, ziguratzen (du) → asegurar * zigurki → seguramente, desde luego, inevitablemente * zigurkiago → con mayor exactitud * zigurtasun → seguridad * zigurtasun → seguridad, certeza * zigurtatu, zigurta, zigurtatzen (du) → asegurar * zikin → sucio * zikindu, zikin, zikintzen (da) → ensuciarse, mancharse * zikindu, zikin, zikintzen (du) → ensuciar, manchar * zikinkeria → cochinada, cerdada * zikinkeria → suciedad * zik-zak → zigzag * zik-zak ibili → zigzaguear * zil → ombligo * zilar → plata * zilar-mehatz → mina de plata * zilbot → panza, abdomen, ?? * zilegi → lícito * zilegi izan (da) → ser lícito * zilotu, zilo, zilotzen (du) → agujerear * zimardika → equívoco * zimarku → conjuración, conspiración, traición, engaño * zimarkundu, zimarkun, zimarkuntzen (da) → conspirar * zimarkunkeria → trampa, marrullería, procedimiento que se emplea para engañar a alguien * zimarkutsu → tramposo, fraudulento * zimel → marchito * zimeldu, zimel, zimeltzen (da) → marchitarse * zimendu → cimiento * zin → juramento * zinbel → flexible, cimbreante * zinkurina → queja * zinkurina egin (du) → quejarse * zinkurinatu (da) → quejarse, lamentarse * zintarri → base * zintarri → losa, enlosado * zintzilik → colgado * zintzo → fiel, sincero, franco, honesto * zintzoki → fielmente, sinceramente, francamente, honestamente * zio → motivo, razón * ...dela zio → por motivo de * zipo → gemido, sollozo * zipo → provocación * ziri → clavija * ziri → cuña * ziriku → seda * zirikuzko → de seda * zirimol(a) → huracán, tormenta * zirimolak putz egin (du) → levantarse una tormenta * zirinka → moviéndose * zirizko → cuneiforme * zirizko-irazkera → escritura cuneiforme * zirko → espacio estrecho entre montañas * zirko → senda entre casas * zirpildu, zirpil, zirpiltzen (da) → dañarse, deteriorarse * zirrara → impresión, conmoción, emoción * zirrika → rueda * zirtzil → canalla * zisku → bolsa * zital → despreciable * zitroin → limón * zitronada → limonada * zitu → alimento * zitutu, zitu, zitutzen (du) → nutrir, alimentar * zituztatu, zituzta, zituztatzen (du) → alimentar, nutrir * zituztatu, zituzta, zituztatzen (du) → amamantar, dar de mamar * ziurtasun → seguridad * ziza → seta * ziza-gorri → seta roja * zizpa → fusil, escopeta * zizpa-hodi → fusil * ziztatu, zizta, ziztatzen (du) → incitar, inspirar, inducir * -zkila → sufijo diminutivo despreciativo * zoharbi → cielo sereno, cielo estrellado * zohardura → resplandor * zohartihintz → rocío * zoin → Vide: zein * zoko → ángulo * zoko → rincón * zoko zuzen → ángulo recto * zokolu → rincón * zokoratu → apartado, arrinconado * zokoratu, zokora, zokoratzen (du) → apartar, arrinconar * zola → suela * zola → suelo * zoli → perspicaz, fino * zoli → perspicaz, fino * zor → deuda * zor ukan (dio) → deber * zorabiatu, zorabia, zorabiatzen (da) → atolondrarse, aturdirse, marearse * zorga → estúpido * zori → maduro * zori → suerte, destino, fortuna, ventura * zorigaitz → desgracia, infortunio * zorigaiztoko → desgraciado, desafortunado * zorion → felicidad * zorion → salutación * zori-on, zorion → buena suerte * zori-on, zorion → congratulación, enhorabuena * zorion-agur → mensaje de salutación * zorionak → enhorabuena, felicidad * zorionak → felicidades * zoriontsu → feliz * zoritasun → madurez * zoritu, zori, zoritzen (da) → madurar * zoritzar → desgracia * zoritzarrarren → por desgracia * zoritzarreko → desgraciado * -en zoritzarrerako → para desgracia de * zoritzarrez → desgraciadamente, por desgracia * zoritzartsu → desgraciado, desafortunado * zoro → loco * zoro arazi (du) → enloquecer * zoro izan (da) → estar loco * zoro izan (da) → ser loco * zorokeria → locura * zorotasun → locura, demencia * zorrotz → afilado, agudo * zorrozkailu → sacapuntas, afilador * zorroztu, zorrotz, zorrozten (du) → afilar, agudizar, sacar punta * zorte → suerte, destino * zortin → sollozo * zortinetan → entre sollozos * zortzi → ocho * zortzigarren → octavo * zortzikun → compuesto de ocho partes * zotz egin (du) → sortear * zozketa egin (du) → sortear * zozo → tonto, bobo, imbécil, idiota, estúpido * zozon → búfalo * zu → usted, tú * zuberoara → suletino * zuberotar → suletino * zubi → puente * zuek → vosotros, ustedes * zuganatu, zugana, zuganatzen (da) → hacerse tuyo, hacerse suyo * zuganatu, zugana, zuganatzen (du) → hacer tuyo, hacer suyo * zugatz → Vide: zuhaitz * zugatze → Vide: zuhaitz * zuhain → árbol * zuhaitz → árbol * zuhaitze → Vide: zuhaitz * zuhaitz-enbor → tronco de árbol * zuhamu → árbol * zuhar → agua (sin formar el pus) que sale de la piel inflamada * zuhar → coladero * zuhar → olmo * zuhar → robusto y activo * zuhatz → Vide: zuhaitz * zuhatze → Vide: zuhaitz * zuhatze-enbor → tronco de árbol, Vide: zuhaitz-enbor * zuhaztoi → arboleda * zuhur → cuerdo, prudente, sabio, listo * zuhur → tacaño * zuhurtasun → sensatez, sabiduría, ingenio * zuhurtu, zuhur, zuhurtzen (da) → hacerse económico, volverse tacaño * zuhurtu, zuhur, zuhurtzen (da) → hacerse prudente * zuhurtzia → prudencia, discreción, sensatez * zuik → vosotros, ustedes * zuketzi → de parte suya, de su parte, de tu parte, de parte tuya * zuku → sopa, caldo * zumalikar → sauce * zuntz → fibra * zuok → vosotros, ustedes * zur → madera * zuri → blanco * zurpail → pálido * zurpil → pálido * zurpildura → palidez * zurrun → poste * zurruxta → chorro * zurubi → escala * zurubi → escalera * zut → de pie, derecho, firme * zut ipini (du) → poner de pie, enderezar * zutabe → columna * zutik → de pie * zutikatu, zutika, zutikatzen (du) → poner de pie, enderezar * zutitu, zuti, zutitzen (du) → poner de pie, enderezar * zutoin → poste * zuzen → derecho * zuzen → directo, correcto, justo, recto, derecho * zuzen egon (da) → ser correcto * zuzen egon (da) → tener razón * zuzen izan (da) → tener razón * zuzenbide → derecho * zuzenbide → dirección., domicilio * zuzendari → director * zuzendari → dirigente, dominante, directriz * zuzendaritza → dirección * zuzendaritza → directiva, directriz * zuzendu, zuzen, zuzentzen (du) → dirigir, conducir, administrar, resolver, rectificar * zuzengabe → injusto * zuzengabekeria → injusticia * zuzenge → injusto * zuzenki → directamente, en derecho, apropiadamente, bien, acertadamente, correctamente * zuzentasun → justeza * zuzentasun → justicia * zuzent-errez → fácil de corregir * zuzentza → dirección (mando) * zuzentza → dirección (sentido) * zuzentzaile → corrector * zuzentzaile → directriz * zuzentzaile → guía * zuzentza-linea → línea de dirección * zuzentza-linea → línea de orientación * -en zuzentzapean → bajo la dirección de * zuzentzapen → corrección * zuzentzapen → dirección * -en zuzentzapenean → dirigido por, bajo la dirección de * zuzen-zuzen egon (da) → tener mucha razón * zuzi → antorcha * zuzpertu, zuzper, zuzpertzen (da) → recuperarse